pasado, presente ¿pasado?
by hinata teikoku
Summary: Hinata hace un trato con un demonio con tal de acabar la guerra sin imaginarse las consecuencias, regresar al pasado y cambiarlo todo no sera fácil, lo que creía conocer cambiara por completo, y nuevos poderes estaran a su alcance. Naruhina, posible sasusaku, (tratare de describir gore XD)
1. Chapter 1

La guerra no deja nada bueno… en especial si es por poder. Ella nunca había estado en una guerra, pero estaba dando todo lo que podía, para su des fortuna ella no era tan fuerte como los "nuevos sennins" y que ahora los tres estaban al borde de la muerte. No sabía como había sucedido, ni como llego a ello, solo sabía que hace unos segundo una enorme roca le había caído encima destrozando la mayoría de sus huesos de la espalda y que Ino la estaba ayudando para curarla, pero sabía perfectamente que ella moriría en ese mismo instante hasta que esa voz apareció en su cabeza, no sabía quién era ni que quería exactamente, pero sabía que ella podía detener tanta masacre.

_-¿ahora lo vez?_- le dijo la voz de su cabeza_-¿vez como la abraza? ¿Notas su angustia al ver que no despierta? ¿Sabes por qué esta con ella y no contigo?_-le volvió a interrogar- _él cree que eres débil y frágil… lo sabes… quieres protegerlo… pero… ¿cómo quieres proteger algo si ni siquiera te puedes cuidar tu sola?… si tú me lo permites… yo te puedo ayudar-._

-¿A-ayudar?-alcanzo a articular la joven-¿d-de q-qué forma?-pregunto intrigada-¿q-que no vez… que… apenas y puedo respirar?-cuestiono la joven.

-_es verdad_- le dio la razón la voz de su cabeza- _pero eso se puede solucionar… claro… solo si así tú lo deseas-._

-¿Por qué yo… habiendo tanta gente… en mejores condiciones… que yo?- pregunto.

_-yo sé que es lo que más anhelas… y vi tu corazón… por eso te estoy dando esta oportunidad _-.

-d-de acuerdo- dijo al último la Hyuga-pero solo por Naruto-kun- intento levantarse.

Al tratar de levantarse sorprendente mente ya no le dolían sus huesos rotos ni tampoco tenía heridas.

-HINATA… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-la reprimió Ino, pero Hinata no la oía solo sentía un gran poder recorrer sus venas y que cubría todo su cuerpo-H-Hinata… - le pregunto Ino nerviosa por el aspecto tan tétrico que esta había adquirido.

-¿_lo sientes?_-le pregunto aquella voz- _¿sientes el poder fluir por todo tu cuerpo? Todo esto… todo este magnífico y poderoso poder… será tu yo… no más bien… es todo tu yo… si ahora mismo vas y atacas al 10 colas… lo derrotaras sin ningún problema… así de fuerte eres… pero… a cambio… tu me aras un favor… no te diré cual es hasta que me des una respuesta…_-Hinata vio como sakura se desangraba y Naruto iba por el mismo camino que ella-_solo te recuerdo… que no tienes todo el día_-no dijo nada más, ella solo observo a Naruto rogar por la vida de Sakura.

-¿_qué más puedes ofrecerme?-_ le pregunto la ojiperla.

_-¿ofrecerte?-_ pregunto curiosa la voz.

_-¿puedes revivir a la gente que ha muerto?… ¿puedes regresar a la vida a todos los que han dado su vida en esta guerra?… ¿puedes hacerlo?-_ pregunto casi rogando.

_- por supuesto que si… pero esto agrandara el precio-._

_-no me importa… yo… yo solo quiero que todo esto acabe… quiero que Neji-niisan esté vivo… también quiero que Asuma-sensei… regrese con Kurenai-sensei… solo hazlo… no me importa el precio…además…yo te salvare Naruto-kun… aun que tu no me ames… yo quiero que vivas… con la persona a la que amas… aun que me duela… pero tú te lo mereces… yo quiero que tú seas Feliz… así deben ser las cosas-._

_-_así deben ser las cosas-dijo en voz alta.

-¿H-Hinata… q-que diablos te s-sucede?- le pregunto Ino nerviosa.

Ella no dijo nada y a una velocidad sorprendente estaba a un lado de Naruto y Sakura.

-HINATA… ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?- le pregunto Naruto eufórico- TU NO ERES TAN FUERTE… NO COMO PARA VENIR Y TRATAR DE SER UNA HEROÍNA UNA VEZ MÁS … VETE DE A QUI- le siguió gritando, pero una vez más ella no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí parada y callada mientras veía a esa cosa tan tenebrosa frente a ella.

-acepto- susurro Hinata dejando al rubio muy confundido.

Una nube de humo la empezó a rodear y empezó a sentir ligeras punzadas por todo su cuerpo.

-HINATAAAA-grito el rubio asustado y confundido.

* * *

continuación?

solo si ustedes así lo desean

1 review= 1 si


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.

la historia relatada de Hyuga Mitsuki obviamente tampoco es real, eso se lo deje a mí imaginación.

* * *

En cuanto Hinata dejo de sentir ese horrible dolor, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un campo de flores, de Girasoles para ser más precisos, no traía la ropa que hace unos segundos llevaba puesta, ahora tenía el traje que siempre usaba, a decir verdad se sentía rara, un poco extraña y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, apenas y se podía mantener de pie, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una pequeña montaña, estaba rodeada de pasto verde y un gran árbol se dejaba ver en la punta de esta, decidió acercarse, cosa que le costó tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo, estaba empapada de sudor, mientras más se acercaba se dio cuenta de que ahí había alguien, al acercarse noto a una mujer vestida de sudadera blanca con gorra y mascara de gato, sentada en una roca que estaba alado del árbol cubierta por su sombra.

-etto… ¿tú eras la voz… de hace unos minutos?- pregunto la Hyuga.

-hai… hace unos segundos yo me hallaba en tu mente… espero y no olvides el trato-.

-por supuesto que no… ¿todos mis amigos… ellos?-.

-por ahora están bien… no te preocupes hice lo que me pediste sin ningún problema-le aseguro.

-¿y Naruto-kun… él como se encuentra?- pregunto preocupada.

-igual que todos tus amigos él está bien… por favor por ahora olvídate de todo eso y ponme atención… lo que te voy a decir no es fácil de asimilar… ni tampoco de… "creer"-ante estas palabras Hinata la observo confundida ya que la extraña muchacha había recalcado la palabra "creer", y eso no le daba buena espina-bueno creo que deberías sentarte-le extendió la mano señalando el pasto, ella se dejo caer pesadamente en el verdoso pasto ya que todo le pesaba, después de haberse acomodado la muchacha retomo la palabra-¿conoces a Hyuga Mitsuki?- la ojiperla negó con la cabeza-valla… así que si funciono-susurro para ella misma dejando con fundida a la Hyuga- bueno, te contare una historia muy interesante-le dijo para empezar a contar su historia.

-hace muchos años atrás, 150 para ser exactos, existió una muchacha del clan Hyuga, de nombre Mitsuki (luz de luna) que se convirtió en una maestra de las artes ninja y grandes jutsus desde muy chica, conocía de todo tipo incluso formas de pelear completamente desconocidas para el mundo shinobi, todo el mundo se asombraba por sus grandes dotes, incluso la llegaron a idolatrar llamándola "la diosa de los shinobis" incluso a sus escasos 17 años de edad, Mitsuki fue postulada para convertirse en Hokage, pero ella se negó, "ser fuerte y hábil Kunoichi, no me convierte en una sabia mujer digna de ser una líder".

Todo el mundo pensó que solo estaba siendo humilde, pero, en la última misión que tuvo, no pudo salvar a una de las personas más importante de su vida, su pequeña hermana, Hanako, murió a los 14 años de edad. Después de su pérdida ella se fue alejando del mundo shinobi, se perdió por completo, a todos les pareció extraño ya que ella su hermana no eran muy cercanas.

-¿pero no se supone que yo debería saber aquella historia?… mi madre me contaba leyendas de nuestro clan… pero nunca me conto de Mitsuki- interrumpió la ojiperla.

-La historia a un no termina- le aseguro- Mitsuki tenía por lo menos unos 15 discípulos todos de grandes dotes, y fueron muy avilés en aprender las técnicas que Mitsuki les enseñaba, entre ellas, como el kage bushin, o nuevos manejos de los elementos como el elemento madera-.

-Espera un segundo… se supone que el primer Hokage era el único capaz de utilizar el elemento madera… y hasta ahora solo Yamato- sensei es capaz de utilizarlo-la volvió a interrumpir.

-todavía no termino-le dijo con tono de enojo, lo que hizo que la ojiperla se encogiera de hombros y sintiera un poco de temor-el primer Hokage fue discípulo de Mitsuki… claro que para este entonces él ya estaba un poco grande… cuando Mitsuki desapareció… fue como si la tierra se la tragara… poco a poco la gente fue olvidándose de ella… incluso sus discípulos, su padre y madre también lo hicieron hasta sus hermanos y hermanas… y todos aquellos que aprendieron de ella adaptaron las técnicas que les enseño como suyas y que ellos las habían inventado… incluso llegaron a decir que las vieron en un sueño… pero todo fue producto de algo que Mitsuki ni siquiera se había imaginado hacer ¿no te maginas que fue?- le pregunto curiosa.

- la verdad tengo una idea… pero no estoy segura- le contesto la ojiperla.

-y… ¿Cuál es tu idea?-.

-pues… invento un nuevo jutsu… para eliminar todo rastro de ella, incluso sus recuerdos- le contesto, la muchacha puso su mano en su mentón como pensando profundamente en algo.

-sí, bueno algo parecido se acerca pero…- la muchacha levanto su dedo índice y lo empezó a mover en círculos- tic, tac, tic, tac-si mulo hacer los sonidos de un reloj- el tiempo solo avanza nadie puede detenerlo… nadie puede detener el destino…pero…-detuvo su dedo y lo empezó a girar hacia el lado contario-si puedes regresar el tiempo y alterar el pasado- le dijo dejando confundida a Hinata.

-¿alterar… el… pasado?-.

-¿Cómo puedes desaparecer de un día para otro y que la gente te olvide sin dejar rastro de ti? ni tu ropa, tus cosas personales, incluso tu diario, simplemente no puedes… Mitsuki nunca desapareció…solo regreso el tiempo… y altero el pasado siendo ella la que falleció en vez de su hermana- la ojiperla abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿regresar… el… tiempo?-apenas podía reaccionar-imposible… -

-no claro que lo es… y ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-para qué demonios quieres mis poderes- se escucho una voz gruesa y tosca.

-Kurama-sama… te dije que esperaras- dijo con enojo la enmascarada.

-¿Kyubi?-susurro Hinata impresionada-¿c-cómo…?-

-¿es posible?- termino la frase la enmascarada.

-maldita… me extrajiste del cuerpo del mocoso y me sellaste en esta inútil- dijo el Kurama.

-¿NANI?- exclamo Hinata enojada-¿SI LO EXTRAJISTE DE NARUTO-KUN ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL ESTA?…-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato- PROMETISTE PROTEGERLO-.

-CALLATE- le grito enojada la enmascarada- ese inútil está bien… le extraje el kyubi para poder revivir a todos… obviamente ese idiota también estaba en la lista- aclaro la enmascarada.

-¿pero por qué sellaste al kyubi en mi?- pregunto intrigada.

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo- reclamo Kurama.

-bueno Kurama te explicare en un momento… Hinata tú… -.

-HINATA-SAMA DESPIERTE- escucho los gritos de su sirvienta.

-¿he?- un pequeño bulto se destapo la cara dejando ver a una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años de ojos perlados y cabello obscuro azulado y corto.

Se sorprendió de verse acostada en su cama, ¿no estaba en la guerra? ¿No hablaba con alguien enmascarado? ¿Y el kyubi?- ¿solo… fue… un sueño?-se pregunto mientras se cacheteaba para despabilarse.

* * *

Solo obtuve 6 reviews y 7 followers

ya es algo así a qui traje la conti

si quieren que la suba más rápido dejen reviews

si obtengo más de 5 lo tomo como un sí :D

espero y les guste.

nos estamos leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ven les dije que subiría pronto la conty y les hago una aclaración

HINATA YA ESTA EN EL PASADO 0.o

sin más les dejo con la conty

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

-HINATA-SAMA DESPIERTE- le volvieron a gritar.

-HAI- grito a su sirviente.

_-¿qué extraño?-_ pensó la pequeña, sin darle más vueltas al asunto se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, se lavo la cara en el lava-manos-_ese sueño fue tan real… que no estoy segura… si realmente fue un sueño_-pensó mientras se secaba la cara.

Hinata trato de recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior-_creo que entrene con Ko-san en la tarde y después…-_Hinata no recodaba bien lo que había hecho, pareciera como si eso hubiese sido hace años, se vio en espejo-¿no lo tenía largo?-se pregunto sujetando un mechón de su corta cabellera-Que raro… - después vio su cuerpo y se sonrojo-n-no… me habían…- dijo viendo su plano torso, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro- eso no importa- y sin más siguió con su aseo matutino.

Después de salir de su baño, fue al dojo donde su padre la esperaba para entrenar o eso creía cuando lo vio, pero no estaba adentro del dojo, estaba en el jardín, viendo un punto fijo, más específicamente, Neji que se encontraba entrenando en el jardín.

-Buenos días Otto-sama- saludo con una reverencia, pero el hombre solo la observo sorprendido-¿Otto-sama?- Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de hablar alguien llamo la atención de Hinata.

-Hinata-sama- le hablo Ko desde la puerta del dojo, ella giro el cuello al verlo-¿con quién habla Hinata-sama?- le pregunto confundido.

-con Otto… - volteo a donde estaba su padre, pero ya no había nadie.

-¿con quién?- le pregunto Ko.

-no… con nadie- dijo Hinata sin perder de vista el lujar donde su "padre" había estado_-¿me estaré volviendo loca?-_ pensó.

-Hinata-sama- le hablo Ko de nuevo, Hinata volteo a verlo-su padre la espera en el dojo junto con Hanabi-sama-le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo llevándosela al dojo.

Neji que se había percatado de la escena volteo a ver a donde estaba Hinata y Ko, vio como era arrastrada hasta el dojo.

-Hinata-sama se enfrentara hoy contra Hanabi-san- dijo mientras veía perderse a los dos sujetos en el dojo- le deseo suerte Hinata-sama- dijo al aire y siguió entrenando.

Una vez en dojo, su padre le dijo que ya era hora de enfrentarlas una con la otra, mientras Ko la preparaba recordó su sueño.

Hinata aun trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero no daba con los recuerdos.

-Ko-san- hablo de repente.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?- pregunto el hombre.

-¿Qué hicimos ayer?- le pregunto.

-¿no lo recuerda Hinata-sama?- le pregunto a lo que la pequeña negó con la cabeza- después de entrenar usted se encargo de regar el jardín, después corto unas flores para la tumba de su madre- le contesto el hombre.

-ha cierto ya lo recordé-dijo Hinata pensativa.

-la noto extraña Hinata-sama… ¿está todo en orden?- le pregunto Ko, pero Hinata no contesto se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos recordando su sueño.

_-¿conoces a Hyuga Mitsuki?- la ojiperla negó con la cabeza-valla… así que si funciono-susurro para ella misma dejando con fundida a la Hyuga- bueno, te contare una historia muy interesante-le dijo para empezar a contar su historia._

_-¿Hyuga Mitsuki?-_ pensó- _¿Ko-san la conocerá?-_.

-Ko-san- lo llamo.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?- le pregunto el ojiperla.

-¿conoces a Hyuga Mitsuki?- le pregunto la pequeña.

-¿Hyuga Mitsuki?- pregunto confundido- la verdad me suena pero no lo recuerdo… ¿para qué quiere saber Hinata-sama?- .

-no por nada- le sonrió la ojiperla-_creo que ya sabía la respuesta-_pensó, después se dirigió al centro del dojo junto con su hermana para empezar con la pelea, mientras Hinata se ponía en pose de pelea un recuerdo similar le vino a la mente, bajando su guardia, Hiashi noto esto.

-¿sucede algo Hinata?- le pregunto, Hinata regreso a su postura.

-No sucede nada padre- afirmo- _¿un deja vu?-_pensó.

-bueno entonces… comiencen-.

Ambas comenzaron con la pelea la primera en atacar fue Hanabi, pero sorprendentemente Hinata esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de su hermana, dos, tres, hasta seis veces Hinata había logrado tirarla al suelo, sorprendiéndose de sus reflejos, pero Hanabi siempre se levantaba y continuaba peleando, al borde de la desesperación Hanabi pensó engañar a su hermana de una manera ágil pensando en sorprender a su padre y una vez más Hanabi se lanzo sobre Hinata amenazando su franco derecho, Hinata se preparo para bloquearla, pero…

_-a la Izquierda_- resonó una voz en su cabeza, una voz tétrica que daba miedo y más miedo tenía ella al escucharla dentro de ella.

Cuando Hanabi estaba a punto de desviar su puño en el momento en que bajo la guardia, Hinata la cogió del brazo sin descubrir su franco Izquierdo, dio una vuelta y la tiro al suelo con un crujido que parecía ser una de las costillas de la menor, Hiashi y Ko se quedaron sorprendidos y Hinata con la boca abierta_-¿cómo hice eso?-_ pensó, pero Hanabi empezó aquejarse del dolor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡HANABI-NEESAN!- grito Hinata mientras se arrodillaba a lado de su hermana-¡Hanabi-nee san! ¡Gomenasai no fue mi intención!- decía con desesperación, sintió una mano tocar su hombro, al voltear vio que era su padre.

-Hinata… no sé de donde sacaste esa increíble fuerza… pero me has dejado sorprendido- le dijo con una… ¿sonrisa?

-Otto-sama- susurro Hinata.

-Ko lleva a Hanabi a la enfermería- dijo su padre- de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo del entrenamiento de Hinata- ordeno.

-Hai Hiashi-sama- dijo Ko acercándose a las pequeñas.

-Hinata… me alegra saber que has mejorado- le dijo Hiashi antes de salir del dojo.

Hanabi empezó a moverse hasta que pudo recargar sus codos en el suelo.

-Hanabi-sama… no se mueva- le dijo Ko preocupado.

-H-Hinata-oneesama- vio a Hinata realmente sorprendida y esta se mantenía igual o peor que ella- no sabía que eras realmente fuerte… creo que me tendré que esforzar más- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿es forzar más?-.

-si… me la pase toda la semana entrenando muy duro… pensé que tan siquiera podía darte pelea… pero no dure ni un minuto- dijo Hanabi con la cabeza baja.

-bueno… yo…-Hinata no sabía que decir, estaba confundida, ni ella misma se conocía esa fuerza, es más hasta donde recordaba Hanabi siempre fue más fuerte que ella, pero su padre no le importaba eso, solo que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder lidiar un clan_-¿Qué demonios está pasando a qui_?- se pregunto.

-Hinata-sama llevare a Hanabi-sama a la enfermería, usted tómese un tiempo para después entrenar con su padre- le ordeno Ko.

-H…Hai-dijo Hinata en un susurro, después Ko se llevo a Hanabi en sus brazos.

Neji ahora se encontraba descansando un rato, vio salir a su tío del dojo muy feliz, después de un rato salió Ko con Hanabi en sus manos, rápidamente se acerco a ellos.

-¡Ko-san!-llamo la atención del mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Neji-niisan?- pregunto el hombre.

-¿qué le sucedió a Hanabi-san?- pregunto acercándose más.

-Onee-sama me patio el trasero- contesto la niña.

-¡Hanabi-sama!- le reprendió Ko.

-¿Qué?… es la verdad, Hinata-oneesama es increíblemente fuerte- replico la niña- en un audaz movimiento casi me rompe mi costilla-.

-¿Hinata-sama de verdad hizo eso?- se pregunto sorprendido.

-Neji-niisan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunto Ko.

-¿he?… por supuesto Ko-san-.

-Hinata-sama se ha quedado sola en el dojo… ¿podrías cuidarla por mi?- .

-por supuesto Ko-san-.

-Bien te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Ko saliendo con Hanabi en sus manos.

Cuando Neji entro al dojo, vio a Hinata sentada en el centro del dojo, sujetando sus piernas con sus manos y hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, Neji se acerco a ella, se sorprendió de verla así.

-Hinata-sama- llamo su atención, ella alzo el rostro.

-ah… Hola Neji-niisan- saludo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto parándose a su lado.

-no… esta todo en orden- afirmo la Hyuga, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, Hinata se paro del suelo- ahora vuelvo- dijo pasando de largo a Neji.

-¿a dónde va Hinata-sama?-.

-iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿usted sola?- pregunto Neji con el sueño fruncido.

-s…si… lo hago todo el tiempo- dijo sin entender el enfado de Neji.

-Hinata-sama… hasta donde yo sé… usted no se separa de Ko-san- contesto Neji dejándola sorprendida.

-b…bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo- y salió del dojo dejando a Neji sorprendido.

* * *

La pequeña fue caminando por toda la aldea como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero todos los aldeanos las miraban extrañados y murmurando cosas de ella.

-¿esa no es la heredera Hyuga?-.

-¿qué hace tan solita?-.

-¿y su guardaespaldas?-.

-es muy descuidado de su parte salir a la calle sola-.

Hinata se sintió incomoda y se sonrojo nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero aun así siguió caminando, se detuvo frente a la academia.

-me pregunto… si yo… ya estudiare a qui- susurro confundida.

Dio media vuelta y vio a un niño rubio de ojos azules sentado en el columpio meciéndose solo.

-él es… creo que su nombre es ¿Naruto-kun?-volvió a susurrar.

Ella se acerco al columpio, cuando estuvo de frente con él, recordó que él la había salvado una vez de ser golpeada por unos niños, pero Ko llego y ni siquiera pudo agradecerle, así que pensó que sería buena idea agradecerle, él alzo la vista y se sorprendió un poco al verla.

-tú… me salvaste hace unos días ¿no?- él niño la vio confundido con él ceño fruncido.

-yo no te conozco-Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿qué a caso tu no…?- unos niños pasaron por donde estaban ellos y Hinata abrió los ojos como plato. Un niño regordete y dos más flacos venían alejando por que el niño gordito se había acabado el helado él solo-_esos fueron los niños que…-._

-oye te importa me tapas él sol ttebayo- la saco de sus pensamientos el niño.

Hinata volvió su mirada a él, estaba 100% segura que él la había salvado y que esos niños alguna vez la molestaron, también que ella no era tan fuerte como para vencer a su hermana y recordaba que siempre salía a caminar ella sola, también aun seguía algo asustada por la voz que le había hablado cuando peleaba con su hermana, algo raro estaba pasando y no estaba segura de que era.

-mira no sé quién eres ni que quieres- volvió hablar el niño.

-yo… lo siento- Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, se perdió en la mirada del niño y tubo el impulso de conocerlo, de saber de él, de ser su amiga, acercarse a él y ser alguien importante en su vida, ese impulso la dejo un poco confundida, pero algo le decía que era necesario y que sería la mejor decisión de su vida, sonrió, ¿y por qué no?-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dándole la mano, el niño la vio con un poco de confusión pero después de un rato también sonrió devolviendo el gesto.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage ttebayo-de igual forma extendió su mano y al momento de rosarla con la de Hinata ambos sintieron una corriente de energía pasar por todo su cuerpo iniciando por la punta de los dedos y terminando en la planta de los pies, lo que causo que la retiraran de inmediato, ambos se vieron sorprendidos e intercambiaron miradas el uno con el otro.

-y-yo… lo s-siento… mucho-susurro Hinata.

-no hay problema- dijo Naruto igual en un susurro más audible, después sonrió tiernamente sonrojando a Hinata, pero después de un rato ella también lo hizo.

-con esas marcas pareces un tierno Neko- dijo Hinata con un poco de burla.

-¿he?- Naruto se llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas sintiendo las pequeñas gritas- no te burles, naci así- se quejo el rubio- pareciera que la gente las odia… siempre se alejan de mí y me insultan cuando pueden- dijo con tristeza, Hinata se sintió arrepentida por lo que dijo, pero pensó como solucionar.

-no sé por qué lo hacen-tomo sus mejillas y las galoneo como si fuera goma de mascar- si eres tan ¡KAWAII!- dijo como si le hubieran dado un dulce.

Naruto la tomo de las muñecas y se acerco a las mejillas de la pequeña y de igual forma empezó a jalonearlas- ¡con tus mejillas rojas parece una linda muñequita ttebayo! ¡KAWAII!- exclamo de igual forma el niño.

Rieron un largo rato hasta que las mejillas les dolían por reír tanto y jaloneárselas, después jugaron a las escondidillas, a ser ninjas de elite y a las atrapadas hasta que atardeció y cada uno decidió regresar a su casa.

Hinata no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que hoy había sido el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

¿Qué tal he? :D Hinata ahora será cercana a Naruto pero yo me pregunto ¿será por ordenes de la extraña enmascarada? ¿y el extraño hombre que se parece a su padre? ¿por que no lo vio Ko? ¿sera Hizashi el hermano gemelo de su padre? Por ahora Hinata no recuerda lo que realmente está sucediendo pero se le presentara en sueños y pronto se dará cuanta de los extraños inquilinos que tiene en su cuerpo, porque la extraña enmascarada también está dentro de ella.

Ahora contestare a unos comentarios que creo y tuvieron dudas pero les agradezco a **Hinataice hyuuga**y**Aoi Black**por sus comentarios y me alegra que les guste.

**Blacklady Hyuuga****: **gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te gusto él primer capítulo, pero recuerda que Hinata está en el pasado por lo tanto ahora hay dos jinchurikis de Kurama, Naruto y Hinata, pero como se habrán dado cuenta ella tienen como un tipo de amnesia, por lo tanto aun no lo sabe, pero Naruto seguirá siendo el contenedor de Kurama.

**Diana Marcela-Akemi****:** gracias por tu comentario, lo que la extraña enmascarada quiere será sorpresa incluso será sorpresa cuando sepan quién o qué es.

**7 siniestro****: **bueno gracias por leer pero esta historia la estoy haciendo yo y ya llevo varios días con esta idea y que yo recuerde no he leído ningún fic con este tipo de drama y gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno si actualice rápido fue por sus comentarios, si quieren la conti ya saben 5 reviews= continuación rapida


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

me dejaron muy contenta con todos sus comentarios y decidí subir la conti rápido.

Cuando Hinata tiene su sueño, es lo que sucedió después del primer capitulo

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba fumando su pipa sentado en su escritorio, estaba revisando los papeles para los integrantes de futuros equipos, pero solo era para matar el tiempo, ya había anochecido así que solo esperaba a su antiguo alumno y a su subordinado para después retirarse de su larga jornada, escucho el "toc, toc" de la puerta de su oficina.

-adelante- dijo con calma, detrás de la puerta salió un hombre de cabellera blanca y larga, tenía marcas rojas en sus mejillas, llevaba un protector con el Kanji de "aceite" en la frente.

-Sarutobi-sensei ¿Me necesita?- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-me sorprende verte usar la puerta, siempre entras por la ventana- dijo el anciano.

-¡es que me entere de que tienes una nueva secretaria de 90, 60, 90!-dijo con perversión el peli-blanco.

-lo pervertido nunca se te quita verdad- dijo el anciano con una venita en la sien.

-pero de que hablas si por algo la contrataste ¿no?- se defendió el peli-blanco con una mirada picara asiendo sonrojar al anciano.

-¡MÁS RESPETO PARA EL HOKAGE!-replico el Hokage sonrojado y con una venita más grande en la sien.

-bueno, bueno, ¿para qué me necesitas?-trato de calmarlo.

-esperemos a Kakashi y te contare- dijo el anciano regresando a sus papeles.

-¿esos son los nuevos equipos?- pregunto el peli-blanco viendo los papeles que traía en la mano.

-sí, dentro de 4 años estos serán los nuevos genin de la aldea- afirmo el anciano.

-¿con quién lo pondrás a _él_?- pregunto curioso.

-eso es de lo que quiero consultarles- dijo con misterio el hombre- estaba pensando en ponerlo con Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke… pero… ahora mismo lo estoy dudando- dijo recargando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Su pongo que su sensei será el holgazán de Kakashi ¿no?- dijo con burla el senin.

-por supuesto que si ¿qué clase de persona seria si no hiciera eso?-contesto con una sonrisa.

-una muy sabia- contesto alguien desde la ventana.

-Kakashi- hablo el senin- ya era hora… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos harías esperar?-.

-el suficiente-contesto el otro- dígame algo Jiraiya-sensei ¿Qué le pareció la nueva asistente de Hokage-sama?- pregunto con cierta burla.

-¡DEVERIAS DE BERLA ESTA RE BUENA!-.

PLASS.

-Jiraiya, Kakashi, no venimos a hablar de Reiko-dijo el Hokage con una venita en la cabeza a su alumno y su subordinado que ahora tenían dos grandes chichones en la cabeza-lo que ha que tratar ahora es serio-dijo con bastante seriedad, se acomodo en su asiento con la atenta mirada de ambos- desde hace 10 años recibí un pergamino muy curioso- dijo sacando una llave y utilizándola en un cajón secreto.

-¿un pergamino?-pregunto Kakashi. El hokage asintió con la cabeza.

-cuando me fue entregado dude de su contenido… pero después de lo que sucedió con Kushina y Minato… debo admitir que me dejo desconcertado- dijo con un poco de tristeza, enseñando el pergamino que tenía un color amarillento y estaba un poco maltratado.

-¿qué dice ese pergamino?- pregunto el senin estirando la mano para que él Hokage se lo diera.

-te sorprenderás al leerlo- dijo entregándoselo, el senin lo abrió y Kakashi se acerco a la venta sujetando una extremidad del pergamino y Jiraiya la otra, después de un tiempo ambos abrieron los ojos como plato.

-esto… es…- susurro Kakashi sorprendido.

-¿cómo sabes que lo que dice aquí es cierto?- pregunto Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

-fue poco antes de que Minato se hiciera Hokage- empezó a recordar el Hokage- fue en esta misma habitación casi a la misma hora-.

Flash Back.

Ya era de noche y la aldea estaba iluminada por las lámparas y candelabros encendidos, se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de todo el hermoso paisaje desde la oficina del Hokage que ahora se encontraba fumando su pipa como siempre lo hacía después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Él pensaba que estaba solo pero se había equivocado, cuando sintió una extraña presencia tras de él, no dijo ni hizo nada, solo siguió viendo el paisaje, después de pasar unos segundos se dio cuenta que no sería atacado.

-hermosa vista ¿no crees?- hablo de pronto.

-así es- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él-sería una lástima verla destruida ¿no crees?- .

-¿es una amenaza?-.

-no realmente… pero si llegara a suceder-.

-¿lo harás tú?-.

-por supuesto que no… esta aldea será mucho para mí… en algún futuro-.

-¿cómo estas tan segura de eso?-.

-Porque yo ya lo vi… ya he estado ahí-.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-eso no importa-.

-a mí me importa-.

-no debería… aun-.

-¿eso qué significa?-.

-vine a entregarle esto- cambio de tema.

-déjelo en el escritorio-.

-¿Por qué no lo coge usted mismo?- él anciano dudo, pero después de un rato volteo su silla y vio a una mujer vestida de negro con mascara anbu de un zorro blanco.

-¿qué es eso?- señalo el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

-profecías- contesto la mujer, el hokage se sorprendió un poco, pero no hizo nada- profecías que iniciaran dentro de 2 años-.

-¿Por qué me lo entregas?-.

-Por qué es necesario-.

-¿para qué?-.

-para evitar la cuarta guerra Shinobi-El hokage abrió los ojos de nuevo. La mujer dejo el pergamino en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a interrogar el Hokage.

-ahora mismo… no soy nadie… dentro de 14 años… tu subordinada- .

Final flas back.

-Durante un tiempo pensé que solo era una broma mal jugada… pero después de dos años… una de las profecías se cumplió… "el Kyubi destruirá la aldea y un nuevo Jinchuriki nacerá"- recito el Hokage.

-Sarutobi… este pergamino profetisa tu muerte dentro de tres años- dijo con seriedad él senin.

-también un nuevo ataque hacia la aldea… traicionada por la Arena- contesto el Hokage- no me importa morir Jiraiya… y si ese pergamino dice la verdad… no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- dijo el anciano inhalando de su pipa.

-también dice que Naruto se enterara de su verdad de una u otra forma-dijo Kakashi- esto no me agrada nada-frunció el seño.

-¿tienes alguna idea de quién es esa chica misteriosa?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-no realmente… pero la he estado buscando por mucho tiempo yo mismo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-si lo que dice es verdad… tendremos muchos problemas- dijo finalmente Jiraiya.

* * *

_-cambiaras de cuerpo…- le dijo de nuevo aquella voz- lo harás con migo… mientras te preparas para el favor que te voy a pedir- y sin ninguna resistencia dejo que su mente fuera invadida por aquella vos misteriosa, solo gritaba ya que las punzadas eran más fuertes a cada momento- lo siento… no te advertí que dolería- le dijo aquella voz- pero ya todo acabara… no te preocupes-._

_Cuando la nube se desvaneció apareció Hinata, pero ya no tenía el semblante de antes, más bien pareciera que ya no era la misma y un mechón de color blanco estaba en su cabellera obscura._

_-¿H-Hinata… e-estas bien?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio._

_Para su sorpresa… Hinata apenas y volteo a verlo, después de eso ella camino a esa enorme criatura._

_-HINATAAAA- le gritaron todos para que se detuviera._

_-¿Por qué no se callan de una buena vez?- les dijo a todos dejándolos a tonitos, su voz era algo tosca de dulce y tierna había pasado a una llena de odio y por un momento Naruto pensó que esa voz era la combinación de ella y del Kyubi, ella acomodo su mano como si estuviera sosteniendo un arma y se lanzo al ataque._

_-no tengo todo el día para estar peleando con tigo- dijo firme, y de su mano apareció una Katana de color negro que con solo verla, podías darte cuenta de que su filo era de temer- acabare con tigo… ¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO VOLVER A MOLESTAR!-grito mientras se lanzaba a hacia el diez colas con su Katana en manos, lista para partirlo en dos._

-no… no… ¡DETENTE!-grito desesperada sentándose de sopetón en la cama-¿otro sueño?-susurro sorprendida, toco las sabanas y se dio cuenta que estaban húmedas de sudor, se levanto al baño a lavarse la cara.

_-que sueño tan más raro_- pensó mientras se secaba la cara, levanto la vista y abrió los ojos como plato-i-imposible-susurro de nuevo viendo el mechón blanco que le había salido en uno de sus largos cabellos de lado.

-No realmente-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Hinata volteo y vio a una mujer que estaba cubierta con la gorra de su sudadera blanca y tenía una máscara de anbu pero con forma de gato, con el rostro tapado, solo se podía ver su cabello negro, volteo al espejo y la mujer no tenia reflejo o eso pensó, porque al volver a voltear ya no estaba.

-¿q-que… me…?-no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que estaba realmente sorprendida y asustada, se recargo en el lava-manos y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas tapando su rostro y con sus manos sujetando sus piernas, sin poder evitarlo dejo que sus mejillas se llenaran de algunas lagrimas.

-no tienes por qué estar asustada-dijo la misma voz a un lado de ella, alzo su rostro y las lagrimas cesaron por un momento.

-¿Quién… eres tú?- pregunto con un hilo de voz casi audible.

-vaya, nunca pensé que te fuera a dar amnesia- contesto la mujer, la voz se le empezó a ser familiar a Hinata, puso una mano en la cabeza de la ojiperla- tal vez si sigues durmiendo… recuerdes todo más rápido- volvió a hablar de pronto Hinata empezó a sentir sus parpados cansados los fue cerrando poco a poco como si de un sonámbulo se tratase regreso a su cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente recordó todo, pero como un sueño, ese día iniciarían las clases de la academia.

* * *

Un rubio se levanto muy emocionado de su cama, con mucha alegría se lavo los dientes y la cara, luego fue a desayunar un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

-¡hoy será un gran día ttebayo!- dijo con emoción mientras seguía comiendo su ramen instantáneo.

Después de "desayunar", se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse, un chaleco anaranjado, un short azul marino con sus zapatos de ninja y listo, salió de su casa para iniciar su primer día en la academia.

Cuando iba llegando recordó a la extraña niña que encontró el día anterior.

Flas back

-tú… me salvaste hace unos días ¿no?- él niño la vio confundido con él ceño fruncido.

-yo no te conozco-la niña se sorprendió.

-¿qué a caso tu no…?- ella se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos, esto molesto un poco al rubio.

-oye te importa me tapas él sol ttebayo-al ver que no reaccionaba y solo se le quedaba viendo decidió volver a llamar su atención-mira no sé quién eres ni que quieres- volvió hablar el niño.

-yo… lo siento- Hinata parpadeo un par de veces-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dándole la mano, el niño la vio con un poco de confusión pero después de un rato también sonrió devolviendo el gesto.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage ttebayo-de igual forma extendió su mano y al momento de rosarla con la de Hinata ambos sintieron una corriente de energía pasar por todo su cuerpo iniciando por la punta de los dedos y terminando en la planta de los pies, lo que causo que la retiraran de inmediato, ambos se vieron sorprendidos e intercambiaron miradas el uno con el otro.

-y-yo… lo s-siento… mucho-susurro Hinata.

-no hay problema- dijo Naruto igual en un susurro más audible, después sonrió tiernamente sonrojando a Hinata, pero después de un rato ella también lo hizo.

-con esas marcas pareces un tierno Neko- dijo Hinata con un poco de burla.

-¿he?- Naruto se llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas sintiendo las pequeñas gritas- no te burles, naci así- se quejo el rubio- pareciera que la gente las odia… siempre se alejan de mí y me insultan cuando pueden- dijo con tristeza.

-no sé por qué lo hacen-tomo sus mejillas y las galoneo como si fuera goma de mascar- si eres tan ¡KAWAII!- dijo como si le hubieran dado un dulce.

Naruto la tomo de las muñecas y se acerco a las mejillas de la pequeña y de igual forma empezó a jalonearlas- ¡con tus mejillas rojas parece una linda muñequita ttebayo! ¡KAWAII!- exclamo de igual forma el niño

Final flash back

-Ayer fue un gran día- dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zurrona viendo la mano con la que había hecho contacto con la extraña niña- Hinata Hyuga-dijo al aire y con una sonrisa más ancha.

* * *

La pequeña llego a su salón acompañada por Neji su primo, que era un año mayor que ella.

-Hinata-sama… buena suerte en su primer día de clases-dijo este haciendo una reverencia.

-arigatou Neji-niisan- contesto esta igual con una reverencia.

-vendré por usted más tarde-.

-no es necesario- una vez más dejo sorprendido a su primo-yo sola puedo regresar a casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-c-como usted diga… Hinata-sama-de nuevo hizo una reverencia y se fue a su salón.

Al entrar al salón, vio una enorme bola de chicas alrededor de un solo asiento.

-Sasuke-kun… mira te traje este bentou… lo prepare yo misma-.

-Sasuke-kun… me ayudarías a estudiar-.

-Sasuke-kun… te molesta si me siento contigo-.

-no, yo llegue primero, Sasuke-kun se sentara conmigo-.

-mentirosa… yo llegue primero-.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke escuchaba Hinata.

-_Pobre_-pensó con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza. Hinata busco con la mirada a Naruto, pero no lo encontró, esto la entristeció mucho, aun así pensó que sería buena idea ayudar al pobre chico. Se acerco a donde estaban los gritos, ya que las chicas habían iniciado una pelea de ver quién se sentaba con él, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, así que le fue fácil sentarse alado de él, lo vio con atención, ojos ónix, cabello corto y de color azabache.

-_es apuesto_- pensó Hinata-_pero no tanto como Naruto-Kun_-pensó un poco sonrojada.

-ohao-saludo con una sonrisa, llamando un poco la atención de Sasuke y la total atención de todas las chicas que ahora mismo la fulminaban con la mirada.

-hmp-.

-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata… mucho gusto- Sasuke no le contesto-Tu debes ser Sasuke-kun ¿no?-volvió a hablar (como te abras dado cuenta Hinatita ¬¬).

-¡oye! ¡¿Quién te crees tú como para venir y sentarte alado del gran Uchiha Sasuke así como si nada?!-le reclamo una pelirosa.

-¡si, tú acabas de llegar no tienes derecho a sentarte a qui!-le reclamo ahora un rubia.

-no hablas mucho verdad Uchiha-san-las ignoro por completo continuando con su "conversación" con el azabache.

-¡oye! ¡¿ que no me oíste?!-replico molesta la rubia tratando de cogerla de la chaqueta, pero la ojiperla antes de que la tocara la sujeto de la mano con bastante fuerza, esto sorprendió un poco al azabache.

-_o Ino en muy débil… o ella tiene mucha fuerza_-pensó el azabache viendo el perfecto agarre de Hinata a la mano de Ino.

Sin importarle los quejidos de la rubia, la ojiperla miro al frente y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

-¡Naruto-kun!-hablo soltando a la rubia y levantándose de su asiento moviendo la mano de un lado a otro llamando la atención del rubio que acababa de entrar.

-Hinata-chan- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio acercándose a donde estaba la ojiperla.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como se sentaban juntos, más al ver que Sasuke hacía un espacio para que el rubio se sentara, antes de que las chicas pudieran reclamar Iruka entro al salón y empezó con su nueva clase.

* * *

Que tierno ¿no creen?

les tengo una pregunta, cuando se formen los equipos ¿les gustaría que Hinata fuera del equipo 7 en vez de Sakura? ¿o la dejo en él equipo 8?

De cualquier forma a mi me parece muy tierna la amistad del equipo 8, así que conservaran su amistad, pero también seria interesante que Hinata fuera del equipo 7, como en dos capítulos más se convertirán en genin así que los dejo a su decisión.

ya saben 5 reviews= continuación rápida n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! a qui les traigo la conti recibí más de 5 reviews y estoy muy contenta por eso pero entre en un dilema acerca de los equipos al ultimo les dijo.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_D__io un salto con agilidad aterrizando en una rama y transformo su mano en una Katana partiendo en dos a su oponente, dejando que la sangre carmesí bañara por completo su brazo, otro venia tras de ella y de nuevo transformo su brazo esta vez en un hacha y le quito la cabeza, una vez más dejo que su arma y su ropa se llenaran del liquido carmesí, así prosiguió hasta que le faltase el aliento, haciendo cachitos a sus oponentes reduciéndolos a un simple pedazo de carne inservible, una vez termino con todos ellos, se acerco a un lago y lavo su brazo izquierdo, ahora un arma, dejando que él agua se llevara toda la sangre derramada en su entrenamiento, una vez hubiese terminado este regreso a su estado original._

_-has mejorado demasiado-dijo su Sensei detrás de ella._

_-el cansancio sigue siendo problema-dijo como si nada mientras se quitaba su sudadera y la metía al agua para lavarla._

_-no te exijas mucho… nos sobra bastante tiempo-contesto esta echándose para atrás recostándose en él pasto._

_-eso ya lo sé-contesto la ojiperla mientras secaba su sudadera-¿Qué son ustedes?-pregunto sacudiendo la prenda._

_-entramos en la categoría de demonios… pero no lo somos del todo- contesto la enmascarada._

_-¿por qué?- dijo la ojiperla extendiendo su sudadera en el pasto para que se secara._

_-un demonio es algo que no tiene forma humana… no está a la vista ni a la comprensión de un humano… para los ojos de las personas es inexistente… se apoderan de un cuerpo y lo manipulan como a un títere… están llenos de odio y se apoderan de las personas que están abandonadas espiritualmente… a diferencia de nosotros… tenemos forma humana… pero no del todo… esto que vez a qui-señalando su "mascara"-no hay rostro debajo de él… si me la quitas solo encontraras arterias y venas… no hay nada que ocultar-Hinata se sorprendió- también somos diferentes al momento de manipular a la gente… por así decirlo… un demonio necesita debilitarlos… herirlos tanto física como espiritualmente… para apoderarse de él…sin embargo nosotros solo nos metemos en él cuerpo de las personas si así lo desean ellos… no podemos herirlos ni lastimar sus sentimientos… simplemente razonamos con ellos… y si no desean nuestra presencia… simplemente lo dejamos-Hinata se sentó a su lado._

_-¿alguien más aparte de mi puede verlos?- pregunto mientras se acostaba a su lado._

_-si… pero tendrías que ser un Jinchuriki que domine totalmente los poderes de un bijuu, también otras personas que hicieron el trato puede vernos-contesto esta._

_-así que Naruto-kun puede verte-._

_-no realmente-Hinata la vio sorprendida-él tiene control sobre Kurama-sama… pero no lo domina del todo… para hacer eso… tendrías que reducir al bijuu en cenizas y hacerlo parte de tu chakra… pero ni siquiera la persona más fuerte del mundo pudiera hacer eso… sería un milagro-._

_-entonces prácticamente es imposible-susurro esta._

_-bueno… aun que si el bijuu decidiera ser parte de ti… y volverse uno contigo… sin importarle su muerte… eso sería distinto… y más fácil-._

_Barias bestias negras con ojos rojos y enfurecidas aparecieron detrás de ellas._

_-vaya… al parecer resultaste ser un oponente digno para ellos-dijo la enmascarada sentándose en el pasto-si quieres puedo ahuyentarlos._

_-no es necesario sensei- dijo la ojiperla poniéndose de pie y volviendo a convertir su brazo en una Katana._

_-ya te dije que me llames Yoko-contesto la enmascarada-como quieras… pero ten cuidado y que no te derroten o seria un problema para mí- contesto esta volviéndose a echar en el pasto._

_-hai… ya lo sé- y de un salto se lanzo a las bestias destrozándolas por completo dejando que sus manos se llenaran de ese color carmesí, una vez más reduciéndolas a simples pedazos de carne inservible._

Se levanto de pronto de su cama y se llevo una mano a la boca, abrió los ojos como plato y después de un rato salió corriendo al baño descargando toda su cena, jalo la palanca del baño y de nuevo se llevo la mano a la boca.

-d-demonios-pensó asustada, de pronto otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Flash Back.

Una vez más termino con la tanda de bestias, regreso al lago a lado de Yoko y se dejo caer pesadamente en él pasto.

-¿Por qué sellaste a Kurama en mí?- volvió a interrogarla.

-necesitamos sus poderes… para poder vencer a alguien-.

-¿a alguien?… ¿a quién?-.

-aun no es tiempo de que sepas eso-dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-está bien… ¿cómo nacen?-cambio la pregunta.

-somos lo que debió existir pero él destino no lo quiso-contesto, al ver la cara de "¿y eso con que se come?" de la ojiperla cambio su respuesta-es algo complicado de entender… pero veamos… en el momento en él que una persona muere sin haber dejado descendencia… nace una especie de espíritu… perdido en la nada… somos prácticamente inexistentes… permanecemos en la total obscuridad durante 30 segundos… pero para nosotros son miles y miles de años… esto es… por qué en 30 segundos exactos conocemos la obscuridad y la soledad… conocemos el significado de la muerte y nunca se nos da amor… los que sobreviven a este procedimiento… en menos de 10 minutos conocen sus habilidades y poderes… y tienen menos de 24 horas para encontrar un cuerpo y permanecer ahí como un paracito durante 15 años-.

-¿es por eso que estas en mí cuerpo?-pregunto confundida la ojiperla.

-no realmente… yo ya he pasado esos 15 años… pero muy pocos sobreviven a este proceso… ya que si él contenedor muere… nosotros también desaparecemos para siempre-contesto.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes ahí?-volvió a preguntar.

-en total somos 3… y cada uno tiene su propio discípulo… como yo te tengo a ti-.

-¿ellos también pueden viajar en el tiempo?-.

-si… cada uno tomo a su discípulo de diferentes tiempos… en tu caso era el futuro máximo-.

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-.

-que aun no había historia escrita después de la guerra-contesto está dejando desconcertada a la ojiperla.

Final flash back.

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que conoció a Naruto y entro a la academia, pero esas pesadillas eran más reales y ya no solo eran sueños, empezaban a convertirse en recuerdos, al igual que los "deja vu" habían sido más seguidos, a estas alturas la pobre estaba por volverse loca pero el estar con Naruto y Sasuke le ayudaba de mucho.

Después de lavarse la boca regreso a su cama.

_-Esos sueños… siempre son iguales_-pensó mientras perdía su vista en el techo_-son igual de sangrientos y mi brazo Izquierdo siempre_…-levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo observo con atención- _se transforma en una especia de arma-_de pronto una idea se le vino a le mente-será que… yo puedo… -se quedo viendo un rato más su mano, después sacudió su cabeza-no Hinata eso es imposible… no pienses en ese tipo de cosas-bajo su brazo y de alguna forma volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente en la academia.

_-¿por qué siempre es lo mismo?-_pensó el azabache irritado.

-Sasuke-kun… mira te traje este bentou… lo prepare yo misma-.

-Sasuke-kun… me ayudarías a estudiar-.

-Sasuke-kun… te molesta si me siento contigo-.

-no yo llegue primero Sasuke-kun se sentara conmigo-.

-mentirosa… yo llegue primero-.

-_en vez de estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo… deberían mejorar sus habilidades como Kunoichis-_pensó una vez más súper irritado.

-háganse a un lado yo me sentare con él-dijo la rubia de nombre Ino sentándose a un lado de él siendo fulminada por la mirada de las demás chicas.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te molesta si me siento a qui con tigo?-dijo coquetamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada y la ignoro por completo. Ino trato de entablar conversación con él cómo la había hecho Hinata pero no le estaba sirviendo de nada, ni siquiera se molesto en hacer su típico "hmp" como lo había hecho con la ojiperla. La puerta del salón se abrió y entraron Hinata y Naruto.

-en serio Hinata-chan lo dijo enserio soy muy bueno peleando ttebayo-decía animado el rubio con las manos en la cabeza y su sonrisa zurrona.

-ya lo creo Naruto-kun-decía Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

En cuanto llegaron, Hinata vio que Ino estaba sentada con Sasuke así que se sentaron en el primer asiento que vieron, para lo sorpresa de todos, Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba y se fue a sentar con ellos alado de Hinata.

-¿Mm?-Hinata vio con un poco de sorpresa a Sasuke, pero después sonrió-ohao Uchiha-san- le saludo.

-hmp-se molesto en contestar Sasuke.

-pensé que te gustaba la ventana-dijo Hinata confundida.

-tsk… ¿Por qué ese teme se tiene que sentar con nosotros ttebayo?-dijo mal humorado el rubio.

-Naruto-kun… si Uchiha-san quiere sentarse con nosotros no hay ningún problema-contesto Hinata.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke se había dado cuenta que cuando se sentaba con ellos las chicas no lo molestaban ni se le acercaban, esto fue desde el primer día de clases, Hinata sin medir su fuerza había lastimado la mano de Ino a tal grado que estuvo vendada por 1 semana, pero no pudo decir nada ya que ella había sido quien había empezado el problema, pues venia con intenciones de golpear a la ojiperla además no es que ellos le agradaran pero prefería soportar las tonterías de Naruto que tener a sus fan-girls detrás de él.

Mientras las chicas miraban furiosas al trió frente ellas realmente enojadas.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que Sasuke prefiera estar con Hinata que con migo?!-dijo furiosa Ino golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-De seguro ella le hizo algo a Sasuke-kun para que siempre estuviera con ella-dijo una de las chicas igual de molesta.

-tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla-dijo otra.

-¿pero que podríamos hacer nosotras?-pregunto otra.

De pronto Ino se fijo en algo muy curioso, Hinata ignoraba totalmente a Sasuke y tenía toda su atención en Naruto.

-_será posible que…_-a la rubia se le vino una idea a la mente-ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa llamando la atención de las chicas.

Después de un rato Iruka entro al salón, pero este tenía un aspecto muy raro, caminaba muy raro y su semblante parcia como de un zombi, esto llamo la atención de Hinata.

-muy bien chicos-empezó a hablar, pero parecía un robot-el día de hoy veremos su avance académico… salgan al patio-dijo sacando una lista.

Hinata lo vio con atención.

-_algo extraño le sucede a Iruka-sensei-_pensó preocupada-_esto no me da buena espina_-.

-Hinata-alguien la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió de ver quien fue.

-Sasuke-kun-susurro viendo al azabache, volteo hacía ambos lados buscando al rubio-¿y Naruto-kun?-le pregunto el azabache que señalo hacía la entrada.

Hinata vio a Naruto y a Ino que no lo soltaba del brazo y del otro lado tenia a una chica pelirosa que Hinata identifico como Sakura y Naruto estaba sonrojado por la presencia de la pelirosa, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, eso por alguna razón la ponía muy triste, sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Hinata… ¿sucede algo?-le pregunto Sasuke ella negó con la cabeza pero se le veía triste.

-no sucede nada Uchiha-san-contesto tratando de sonreír, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza pero no logro engañarlo, desde que entro en la academia él noto que entre ella y Naruto había algo más que buenos amigos.

Durante el recorrido Hinata no le quito la vista de encima a Iruka que de verdad actuaba muy extraño, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la actitud extraña de Iruka y de que Hinata no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿tú también te diste cuenta?-le pregunto a la ojiperla.

-¿de qué cosa?-se hizo la desentendida.

-De Iruka-sensei-le contesto Sasuke.

-si… algo extraño le sucede… debemos tener cuidado-contesto Hinata volviendo su mirada a Iruka.

Llegando al patio cada uno se sentó alrededor de un circulo dibujado en el piso, Sasuke se sentó a lado de Hinata y para la mala suerte de la ojiperla enfrente de ella se sentaron Ino, Naruto y Sakura aun aferradas al brazo del rubio y este todavía sonrojado, Hinata desvió la mirada molesta y una vez más el azabache se dio cuenta de esto.

Naruto fijo de repente su vista al frente y vio que Hinata y Sasuke se habían sentado juntos, frunció el ceño molesto y ¿celoso? Ignorando por completo al par de lelas que estaban a su lado.

-para esta primera evaluación aremos un combate-empezó Iruka revisando las listas llamando de dos en dos a los alumno, para Hinata y Sasuke sus compañeros resultaron ser demasiado débiles, a pesar de que todavía no pasaban se podían dar cuenta en su manera de pelear, incluso Hinata se sorprendió detectando las fallas de sus compañeros.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Iruka, Hinata se sorprendió al igual que Naruto. Sasuke se separo y se dirigió al círculo, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero con el ceño aun fruncido de inmediato los empezaron los gritos y exclamaciones de "suerte Sasuke", "tu puedes Sasuke-kun" o "gánale a ese idiota Sasuke-kun", el rubio fijo su vista donde Hinata estaba sentada, estaba callada y no decía nada cuando sus vistas se cruzaron, ella frunció el ceño en señal de que estaba molesta por algo, él se sorprendió por la actitud de la ojiperla, no se había dado cuenta de la razón de su molestia, pero aun así se sintió mal por esto.

-empiecen-dijo Iruka, Naruto y Sasuke se aventaron el uno al otro, pero antes de que llegaran a golpearse Hinata se dio cuenta de algo, la sombra de Iruka se desprendió de él y se dirigió a atacar a ambos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer o decir algo el tiempo se detuvo, literalmente, todo se volvió rojo , y la única que podía moverse era ella y un mechón largo de su cabello se torno blanco como la nieve, escucho el susurro de una voz femenina "_recuerda", _ vio a todos lados pero no había nadie más que pudiera moverse como ella, de pronto todo su brazo se lleno de una luz blanca y empezó a tomar forma de una Katana y miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

Recordó la mayoría de todo lo que había pasado, recordó a Yoko y a Kurama que ella ahora era una Jinchuriki y nadie más lo sabía salvo ella, estaba en el pasado y esa sombra que atacaba a sus amigos era parte del mundo donde había estado entrenando durante 5 años para cumplir el pacto con Yoko. Y lo más importante aún, recordó porque lo había hecho, recordó sus sentimientos y recordó que él no era para ella. Todo regreso a la normalidad el tiempo volvió a avanzar y la sombra se aproximaba a Naruto y a Sasuke sin que se dieran cuenta.

Con un grito de guerra y lágrimas en los ojos, ella levanto su Katana y partió en dos a la sombra que más bien era una bestia de otro mundo, inmediatamente un líquido carmesí baño a los tres niños, Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron, la Katana de Hinata volvió a ser su brazo izquierdo y la mayoría empezaron a gritar y salieron corriendo a excepción Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Iruka que ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo, de pronto se empezó a sentir cansada y que las piernas le fallaban.

-N-Naruto-kun-dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible pero que escucho el rubio que solo se limitaba a verla sorprendido-vayan… por un… medico-dijo antes de perder la conciencia y caer inconsciente al piso.

Vio un rayo de luz blanca y deslumbrante, al poco rato se encontró en un campo de girasoles, de inmediato lo reconoció, estaba sentada en el pasto de la montaña y en la roca se encontraba Yoko sentada.

-ya era hora- dijo Yoko.

-Yoko-sensei-susurro Hinata.

-hasta ahora has hecho muy bien tu trabajo-dijo Yoko-y te hubiera dejado así por más tiempo… pero te hubieras vuelto loca-dijo casi riendo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Kurama-sama me hablara? ¿Eso me espanto demasiado?-dijo con un poco de molestia la ojiperla.

-créeme… page él precio-dijo una voz tosca detrás de Hinata, ella volteo y vio a la enorme bestia echado en el campo de girasoles con el ojo morado.

-te queda bien ese color-bromeo la ojiperla.

-Hinata-le hablo Yoko, ella volteo a verla- ya es hora de que te pongas atrabajar-dijo con un tono serio.

-hai-dijo con entusiasmo la ojiperla.

* * *

y Hinata recordó todo al fin. para los fans de Sakura he Ino, no se preocupen el próximo capitulo las are razonar acerca de Sasuke, Hinata tendra que golpear a Ino o a Sakura por lastimar a Naruto y este se empezara a sentir atraido por Hinata, Sasuke hara de Hinata como su hermanita menor y ella estará ahí para apoyarlo cuando lo de su clan al igual que Sakura.

bueno muchos quieren que Hinata este en el equipo 7 y otros que la deje en el equipo 8, la verdad tenia planes para la misión cuando se encuentran con Zabuza y Haku, pero también puedo hacer una para el equipo 8 yo decía el equipo 7 para que hubiera más naruhina pero como prefieran los dejo a su opinión n.n

gracias por todos sus comentarios se los agradezco de verdad n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

a qui les traigo la continuación, espero y les guste.

Hinata se queda en el equipo 7, lo veremos más adelante.

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, una vez los abrió por completo empezó a enfocar su vista, lo primero que vio fue lo blanco del techo, después giro su vista a la ventana.

-_Estoy en el hospital_-pensó.

-me alegra que hayas despertado-le dijo una voz a lado de su cama, Hinata volteo y vio a un anciano con un sombrero enorme blanco con rojo que tenia al frente el Kanji de "fuego".

-Hokage-sama-dijo Hinata sentándose en la cama.

-tan pequeña y con trastornos alimenticios-dijo el Hokage sentándose a un lado de la cama de la pequeña, Hinata lo vio con mucha confusión, al darse cuenta de esto el Hokage volvió a hablar-los doctores dicen que te desmayaste por no comer bien, eso fue lo que le dijimos a tus padres-dijo el Hokage- después de que te desmayaste unos niños llegaron a mi oficina, estaban muy asustados, me contaron lo que sucedió- Hinata se sorprendió, ella tenía planeado borrar todos los recuerdos de los que estaban presentes con un genjutsu que le enseño Yoko, pero al parecer el Hokage se le había adelantado-inmediatamente tome cartas en el asunto, y me ocupe de todo… solo algunos anbu saben de esto… y es clasificado-el Hokage se levanto de la cama- tu y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar jovencita- se dirigió a la puerta-pero será después… ahora tienes visitas-

-Hokage-sama-le hablo de pronto Hinata llamando la atención del anciano-Iruka-sensei… él esta…-.

-Iruka se encuentra bien… le recomendé que no bebiera tanto sake… la resaca nunca es buena amiga- le contesto con una mirada cómplice, después salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata muy confundida.

-_Yoko-sensei ¿tú crees que_ _el Hokage… se abra dado cuenta?_-pensó preocupada.

_-no lo sé… pero si es así… se nos complicara todo_-contesto esta.

Después de que el Hokage saliera la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a un azabache de ojos ónix, con una bolsa en la mano.

-Uchiha-san-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-te traje los apuntes de la clase de hoy-dijo sentándose en una silla alado de la cama de la ojiperla.

-Arigatou-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme con las acosadoras-dijo Sasuke recargando los codos en el respaldo de las sillas.

-bien pude pedírselos a Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-como si ese tonto tomara apuntes-dijo Sasuke con un poco de burla.

-nee… creo que tienes razón… pero no tenias que ser tan tosco-volvió a sonreír-ablando de Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde está?-pregunto.

-no sé que se traen las chicas… pero no lo han soltado en todo el día… en especial Ino y Sakura-dijo Sasuke, Hinata bajo su rostro ocultando sus ojos.

-me alegro por él… está haciendo amigos-dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz. Sasuke se dio cuenta-creo que a él le gusta Sakura-san…-recordó cómo siempre Naruto se esforzaba por llamar la atención de la pelirosa e ignoraba por completo su presencia, también como lloraba desesperado por ella cuando estuvo a punto de morir durante la guerra, eso le dolía aun que nunca dijo nada- espero que sea correspondido… me sentiría muy triste por él… si ella lo rechazara-dijo aguantándose las lagrimas en los ojos apretando con fuerza las sabanas.

Sasuke se quedo callado, ya lo sospechaba, Hinata sentía algo por Naruto, pero no era lo que las demás chicas decían sentir por él, lo de ella era real y sincero, no eran simples palabras.

-no sé a quién tratas de engañar Hinata-dijo viéndola fijamente.

-¿de que estas hablando Uchiha-san?-dijo Hinata levantando el rostro con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hinata… tú sientes algo por Naruto… te duele verlo con otras chicas… en especial con Sakura-dijo Sasuke serio.

-No digas tonterías-dijo una vez más fingiendo una sonrisa-yo quiero a Naruto-kun como mi mejor amigo yo…-Sasuke la interrumpió poniendo una mano en la de la ojiperla, cuando tubo la atención de la pequeña negó con la cabeza y la vio con seriedad.

-no trates de engañarte a ti misma-le dijo apretando el agarre de su mano-tu eres diferente a las demás… tus sentimientos son sinceros… no te importa que él no esté a tu lado… solo quieres verlo feliz-dijo con sinceridad. Hinata bajo su rostro perdiendo su mirada en lo arrugado de las sabanas.

-aun que yo acepte lo que siento por él… Naruto-kun solo me vera como una amiga-contesto.

-cómo esta tan segura si ni siquiera lo intentas- le replico.

-yo se que él no corresponderá mis sentimientos… prefiero que no lo sepa… y simplemente me vea como una amiga… si a él le gusta Sakura-san… yo lo apoyare lo más que pueda-dijo dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

-¿aun que te duela?-.

-si… aun que me duela-para la sorpresa de Hinata, Sasuke la jalo hacía el pegándola a su pecho, Hinata nunca espero que él gran Sasuke Uchiha tuviera ese tipo de gestos, además de que nunca había tenido contacto con él, apenas e intercambiaban palabras, nunca se lo espero de él.

-¿y si él llegara a corresponder tus sentimientos?-le pregunto el azabache.

-eso nunca llegara a suceder… él nunca se figara mi… para él solo seré su amiga-dijo Hinata hundiendo su rostro en el brazo del azabache.

-entonces suerte-le susurro Sasuke al oído.

_-así que así era Sasuke-kun… antes de que todo su clan fuera destruido-_pensó Hinata sintiendo los brazos del azabache rodear su cuerpo-_de verdad… ¿no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo Yoko-sensei?_-.

_-Itachi-san es esencial para nuestro plan… aun que yo no lo quiera… es necesario_-le contesto Yoko desde su cabeza.

-arigatou… Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata dejándose abrazar y limpiándose los ojos.

-ahora eres mi amiga… creo que es lo correcto-dijo Sasuke soltándola y volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

La puerta se volvió abrir y entro un joven con unas marcas en su cara, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, Hinata lo identifico como Itachi, tenía el semblante serio y triste, pareciera que tenía mucho en que pensar y Hinata sabia la razón, en ese momento Itachi tenía que decidir entre la aldea y su clan.

-Sasuke, ya tenemos que irnos-le dijo a Sasuke.

-hai… Onii-san-dijo levantándose de la silla-nos vemos mañana Hinata-y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Itachi apenas y volteo a verla, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-él te perdonara algún día-le hablo Hinata de repente, Itachi abrió los ojos como plato pero no volteo, aun así siguió escuchando-si yo fuera tú… y estuviera en un punto crítico… trataría de tomar la decisión que yo… me encargaría de proteger a mi hermanita… aun que eso implique su odio… yo se que algún día me perdonaría-Itachi volteo, sorprendido pero no dijo nada, solo la observo, Hinata le sonrió-si tú me lo pides yo proteger a Sasuke-kun-Itachi no dijo nada, Hinata se volvió a costar, durante un rato Itachi parecía estar pensando lo que le dijo la pequeña, después se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a ver a Hinata.

-te agradecería mucho que me hicieras ese favor-le dijo antes de salir y dedicarle una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Hinata.

* * *

-Hokage-sama… no le dije nada a mi hija por el hecho de socializar con Uzumaki Naruto… por que usted me lo pidió… pero esto que me está diciendo usted es total mente diferente-dijo Hiashi muy serio y enojado.

-yo sé que no es fácil para ti asimilar esta situación… también que tu relación con el padre del niño no era muy buena que digamos… pero sabes perfectamente que Naruto no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió-dijo el Hokage tratando de razonar con el hombre.

-yo sé que no… pero si por alguna razón se descontrola y lastima a Hinata… yo…-.

-se que tus hijas son lo más importante para ti… pero te lo aseguro Hiashi… mientras Hinata este con Naruto no sucederá nada… te doy mi palabra-lo interrumpió el Hokage.

-¿cómo esta tan seguro Hokage-sama?-.

-Hiashi… tu dojutsu te permite ver a grandes distancias… pero no ves lo que está frente a tus ojos-le dijo el Hokage.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso Hokage-sama?-pregunto Hiashi con el seño fruncido.

-no te das cuenta… Naruto no ha hecho travesuras desde que conoció a tu hija-le contesto el Hokage dejando al hombre sorprendido.

-si… ya lo había notado-dijo Hiashi-pero eso no quiere decir que mi hija pueda controlarlo-.

-pero tal vez pueda a serlo… en algún futuro… tu hija puede significar tanto para él… que se esfuerce en hacerlo… tal vez ella sea la paz que Naruto necesita-el Hokage suspiro hondo-se que te molesta que ella este en el mismo equipo que él… pero tengo mucha confianza en ella… para que Naruto encuentre lo que necesita-.

Hiashi no dijo nada, medito todo lo que el Hokage la había dicho, también recordó lo feliz que se veía Hinata los últimos días, aun que él no lo quisiera, no podía hacer nada.

-está bien Hokage-sama… acepto que Hinata esté en el equipo 7… y espero que todo salga como usted diga- se rindió Hiashi.

-me alegra mucho tu decisión Hiashi… además que mejor un Jinchuriki para proteger a tus futuros nietos… ¿no crees?-.

-Hokage-sama… le ruego no haga planes de matrimonio con mi hija-dijo Hiashi con una venita en la cabeza.

* * *

Después de un rato, se recostó y en la cama y perdió su vista en el techo. Y fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta que su mente quedo en un lugar obscuro, flotando en la nada con los ojos cerrados.

_-me preocupa algo-hablo de pronto Yoko._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del hokage?-dijo Hinata._

_-no… bueno si aparte-._

_-¿entonces?-._

_-tus sentimientos-._

_-¿Qué con ellos?-._

_-¿de verdad estas dispuesta a dejarlo ir?-._

_-¿te refieres a… Naruto-kun?-._

_-pues claro… amenos de que estés enamorada de alguien más-._

_-claro que no-._

_-menos mal… sino seria más complicado-._

_-lo sé-._

_-de verdad lo amas… lo amas tanto que teniendo la oportunidad de ganarte su corazón… lo dejaras como estaba antes-._

_-Naruto-kun amaba a Sakura-san… así fue antes y así será ahora… nada cambiara en ese sentido-._

_-Sasuke tiene razón… ¿Cómo vas a saber si no te ama si ni siquiera lo intentas?-._

_-tú me pediste que me acercara a él y a Sasuke-kun… pero nunca me pediste que enamorara a Naruto-kun… solo me acercare a él para proteger a Kurama-sama como tú me lo pediste no más-._

_-está bien no te enojes… pero el hecho de que yo te trajera a qui no quiere decir que yo controlo todo… puede que ese mocoso despierte sentimientos fuertes por ti… y tú no podrás evitarlo-._

_-no digas tonterías… para Naruto-kun yo solo seré su amiga… ya te lo dije… Sakura-san se enamorara de Naruto tarde o temprano… como lo hizo después de la guerra… y yo me hare a esa idea desde ahora para que no me duela como sucedió aquella vez-._

_-¿Por qué no eres egoísta por una vez en tu vida?-._

_-¡ser egoísta no hará que él me ame!-exploto Hinata-tu sabes todo lo que hice por él… arriesgue mi vida peleando contra pain para salvarlo… hice un trato contigo sin siquiera conocerte… me esforcé día y noche para que él me reconociera… para poder caminar a su lado… ese era mi sueño… pero yo sé… que cuando él camine de la mano con alguien… no será con migo…-empezó a derramar lagrimas._

_-¿estas segura que él no te reconoció?-._

_-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-._

_-hay tres demonios como yo… lo sabes muy bien… desde que estoy en tu cuerpo… perdí contacto con ellos… ¿Quién nos asegura que uno de ellos no lo recluto a él y toparnos con ellos?-._

_-tú misma me dijiste que eso era poco probable-._

_-pero nunca te dije que era imposible-._

_-lo dudo mucho-._

_-como sea… -durante un largo rato hubo silencio roto por Hinata._

_-ahora que lo pienso… Naruto-kun nunca me dijo que vivía solo-._

_-bueno a tienes una escusa para explicar tu enfado-._

_-¿mi enfado?-._

_-bueeeno… digamos que no fue muy maduro de tu parte enojarte por verlo rodeado de chicas-._

_-a eso… creo que tienes razón… tendré que disculparme por eso-._

_-si… sobre él Hokage… tendrás que hacerle una pequeña visita-._

_-hai… no hay de otra-._

* * *

Apretó su cachete un par de veces_-no despierta_-pensó y una vez más los volvió apretar, pero ella seguía durmiendo con las piernas y brazos extendidos por toda la cama y las sabanas alborotadas, pico su frente con su dedo-parece que está muerta- de pronto comenzó a moverse.

-Hinata-chan- susurro-Hinatita… Hina-chan…Ningyō-chan…-la llamo de varias formas para que despertara-nee… ¿qué hago ttebayo?-de pronto Hinata comenzó abrir los ojos-ya está despertando-dijo con emoción y puso su rostro frente al de ella muy cerca. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos.

-Hinata-chan… ¡ya despertaste!-.

-kyaaaaaaa-.

-ITE-.

PLASSSSS.

Hinata se hecho para atrás y se sobo la frente.

_-¡por Kami-sama!… ¡¿porque siempre me pasa esto con él?!-_pensó.

Naruto salió volando hasta llegar a la pared y caer al suelo con los pies levantados.

-_Hinata-chan tiene la cabeza muy dura_-pensó el rubio.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-H-Hai… cielos Hinata-chan… sé que estoy feo pero no es para golpearme-dijo el rubio sobándose su cara dirigiéndose a la cama.

-bueno… la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a ver un Neko al levantarme-dijo Hinata con burla.

-¡Yo no soy un Neko ttebayo!-contesto el rubio con los mofles inflados.

-¡KAWAI!-grito Hinata jalándole los cachetes.

-Hinata-chan… do adas edo-trato de decir el rubio pero Hinata le jalaba los cachetes.

Naruto la tomo de las muñecas y se acerco a las mejillas de la pequeña y de igual forma empezó a jalonearlas- ¡KAWAII!- exclamo.

-¡do!… ¡duelta, duelta!-trataba de decir Hinata, la soltó y ambos se echaron a reír.

- jajajajaja… nunca… me cansare de esto… jajaja-dijo Naruto con mucho esfuerza sujetándose el estomago que le dolía por la risa.

-jajajaja… yo igual… jajaja-decía Hinata de igual forma.

Después de un rato las risas cesaron, Naruto-se sentó en la cama alado de Hinata, vio una bolsa con una libreta y la cogió.

-¿quién te la trajo?-le pregunto enseñándole la libreta.

-Sasuke-kun vino a verme hace un rato-le contesto Hinata cogiendo la libreta.

-tsk… ¿y para que vino?-pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-a traerme los apuntes-contesto Hinata con sarcasmo.

-me los pudiste pedir a mi-le contesto el rubio enojado.

-creí que estarías ocupado con Ino y _Sakura_-le contesto Hinata cruzándose de brazos recalcando "Sakura" Naruto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿quién te lo dijo?-le pregunto aun sonrojado.

-Sasuke-kun me dijo que no te habían soltado en todo el día-contesto bajando la mirada, Naruto no dijo nada confirmando lo que Sasuke le había dicho-Naruto-kun-llamo su atención.

-¿nani?-.

-¿confías en mí?-.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?… claro que confió en ti-le contesto el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿entonces por qué no me dijiste lo de tus padres?-le reclamo Hinata, Naruto se sorprendió y la vio a los ojos, vio en ella algo de tristeza.

-¿quién te lo dijo?-le pregunto ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-eso no importa… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-le pregunto Hinata bajando la mirada, Naruto no dijo nada-tampoco me dijiste que te gustaba Sakura-san- Naruto alzo su vista abriendo los ojos como plato, vio que Hinata apretaba las sabanas con sus puños.

-tu tampoco me dijiste que te gustaba Sasuke-le contesto el rubio.

-a mi no me gusta Sasuke-kun-.

-claro que si… todos en el salón lo saben… y ese teme gusta de ti-Hinata alzo su mirada sorprendida.

-¡¿ellos que saben?!… ¡¿acaso me conocen mejor que tú?!-le reclamo enojada.

-¿Y tú como sabes que Sakura-chan me gusta?-le reclamo el rubio.

-¡eres demasiado obvio!… he visto como la miras… te sonrojas cuando escuchas su nombre… también cuando te habla… como lo hiciste ayer –dijo bajando el tono de su voz, Naruto le dio la espalda y Hinata oculto sus ojos con su cabello, durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo algo, hasta que Naruto hablo.

-no te dije nada de mis padres porque tenía miedo de que dejaras de hablarme-Hinata alzo su mirada viendo la espalda del rubio-la gente siempre me evita… nunca he sabido el porqué… siempre me ve con odio… siempre he sido huérfano… creo que esa es la razón por la que me ven así… pero hasta ahora tú has sido la única que no me ve con odio… tú eres mi única amiga que he tenido-Naruto mantuvo baja la mirada, espero a que Hinata digiera algo, pero ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada-_lo sabía… ella es igual a los demás… nunca debí confiar en ella_-pensó con amargura el rubio.

Para su sorpresa, sintió unos brazos rodear su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, abrió los ojos como plato, ella recargo su cabeza en su espalda.

_-es cierto Naruto-kun siempre ha estado solo… fue hasta que conoció a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun que formo sus primeros lazos- _Hinata se aferro más a su espalda y Naruto la agarro de su mano.

-yo nunca te lastimaría… sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos… pero yo te quiero mucho… y quiero que confíes en mi-le dijo Hinata con coz quebrada a punto de llorar.

-Hinata…-susurro el rubio sorprendido, apretó la mano de Hinata."Tum, Tum… Tum, Tum" sintió los latidos de su corazón, cada latido más fuerte que el otro, su cuerpo se vio rodeado de un calor que lo hacía sentir bien, el cuerpo de Hinata se hizo más caliente. En un movimiento rápido la volteo y puso una mano en su frente, Hinata lo vio confundida-estas muy caliente-le dijo preocupado, sus ojos se toparon con los de ella-_no me había dado cuenta… de sus hermosos ojos_-pensó el rubio, sintió la sensación de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y nunca dejarla ir.

-yo también te quiero mucho- le dijo con alegría y con su sonrisa zurrona mientras la abrazaba-mi pequeña _Ningyō-chan-_.

- _Ningyō-chan… él me dijo… Ningyō_-pensó sorprendida Hinata-_él algún día se confesara con Sakura-san… y ella le corresponderá… pero mientras ese día llegue… yo estaré ahí para él… aun que sea como una amiga-_liberando algunas lagrimas y correspondiendo él abrazo.

-_protegeré a Hinata-chan… no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me la quite_-pensó el rubio serio_-ni si quiera él teme de Sasuke-._

-mggg-se aclaro la garganta alguien desde la puerta, Hinata volteo y se sonrojo.

-o-Otto-sama-dijo separándose bruscamente de Naruto, quien volteo a ver al padre de Hinata.

-¿interrumpo algo Hinata?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

-n-no… o-Otto-sama-dijo Hinata súper sonrojada.

-_¿cómo que no?… si era la escena más romántica del mundo_-se burlo Yoko.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Quién es este anciano?-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿a quién le dices anciano?!-grito Hiashi molesto, con una venita en la cabeza, después se aclaro la garganta-Hinata… los doctores me han informado la razón de tu desmayo… Neji se encargara de tu alimentación durante la escuela-sentencio Hiashi.

-s-si O-Otto-sama-contesto Hinata un poco sonrojada y muy apenada.

-Onee-sama-se escucho una voz detrás de Hiashi.

-Hanabi-neesan-dijo Hinata con alegría, la pequeña se acerco a la cama, Naruto la observo, pequeña de cabello castaños y ojos blancos como los de Hinata.

-_casi no se parecen_-pensó el rubio, Hanabi también lo observo.

_-Neko feo_- fue lo primero que pensó la pequeña al ver las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

Inesperadamente Hanabi levanto su pie y le dio una patada donde más le duele al rubio.

-I-ITE-se quejo él rubio agarrándose su entrepierna quedando en el suelo de rodillas, Hinata abrió los ojos cómo plato, Hiashi trato de mantener su semblante serio pero la risa le estaba ganando y Hanabi se sentía orgullosa de la fuerza de sus piernas.

-¡Aléjate de Onee-sama!- le dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazando a Hinata.

-t-tú… p-pequeño monstruo… ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TÚ NO ERES HERMANA DE HINATA-CHAN!- le grito echando chispas por los ojos.

-NEKO FEO-le grito Hanabi sacando chispas por los ojos de igual forma.

* * *

Ohh Naruto ya se esta enamorando de Hinata y Hinata se envía sólita a la espantosa Friend Zone, no quiere que su corazón sea herido otra vez ahí que entenderla, pero ambos se ven tan tiernos llenos de celos, ¿acaso Sasuke no es tierno? *.*, me salí del personaje original pero quise verlo con más sentimientos y emociones, y Hinata se echara la cargara de proteger a Sasuke que tierna, ¿él Hokage sospechara algo? ¿puede que el naruto del futuro aparezca como lo supone Yoko? ¿les parecería interesante? ¿o acaso quieren ver a Menma?

Como lo dijo Yoko ahí tres tipos de demonios como ella y pienso que hagan su aparición, pero quiero que sea un personaje que ya conozcamos, me gustaría ver al Naruto del futuro celoso y a menma imperativo y pervertido ¿seria buena idea?

bueno ya saben 5 reviews= continuación rápida.

les agradezco a los que han dejado reviews hasta ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

aquí va la conti, ya que a muchos les gusto que Menma el pervertido apareciera, decidí que seria en este capitulo, más adelante saldrá y contare su historia que tiene que ver con Hinata de road to ninja, él Naruto del futuro aparecerá igual pero durante los exámenes chunin o en su misión con Haku y Zabusa y saldrá un amigo de Sasuke que a mi me cae muy bien no se por que :3

Sin más los dejo con la conti y recuerden Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la luna estaba en su punto más alto, no hacía falta una lámpara o algo con que ver, ya que esta iluminaba por completo las calles de la aldea, una sombra misteriosa saltaba de una casa en otra con agilidad y sigilo. Bestia todo de negro, botas hasta él muslo, llevaba una minifalda que le permitía moverse con agilidad, una blusa de manga larga y encima una capa negra con los bordes blancos, un antifaz le tapa los ojos y una mascada la boca y la nariz y su brazo estaba transformado en una Katana. Su cabello era corto y negro-azulado pero con una mechón blanco.

-Hinata… ya sabes que hacer-le hablo Yoko.

-hai… llegar a un trato con el Hokage y después ir por la cabeza de Orochimaru-contesto seria.

-bien no olvides que hoy es la masacre del clan Uchiha… tienes que acercarte más a Sasuke y no dejes que la marca de maldición llegue a él-.

-ya lo sé… me encargare de matar de a Orochimaru… así nunca se acercara a él… incluso será antes de que conozca a Itachi-contesto la ojiperla saltando a otra casa.

-aun tenemos tiempo, podemos hacerlo mañana si quieres-le dijo Yoko.

-no… mientras más rápido acabemos con esto… más cerca esteramos de nuestro siguiente objetivo- contesto cayendo de pie en el techo de la mansión Hokage.

-Akatsuki-termino Yoko.

Hinata corrió a una de las ventanas de la oficina del hokage, la abrió y se interno en ella, dejo un pergamino con el Kanji "secreto" en el escritorio del hokage, después salió por la puerta quitando el seguro cuando salió su mano se transformo en una especie de llave maestra y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-si derroto Orochimaru… no habrá ataque en la aldea… no habrá traición por parte de la arena… Sasuke-kun se quedara en la ladea y no será ningún problema-corrió por un pasillo obscuro y se detuvo en la puerta.

-eso no quitara el hecho de que se quiera vengar de Itachi-aclaro Yoko.

-lo sé… pero se quedara en la aldea… no se irá con nadie-Hinata entro por una puerta, dejo su conversación con Yoko avanzo hasta la cama de un anciano que dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Hinata se acerco más estaba a punto de despertarlo, pero este le gano y la cogió del brazo.

-sabia que algún día volverías-le dijo el Hokage.

-vaya te has hecho más viejo y lento- contesto Hinata.

-es lo que pasa cuando envejeces… pero veo que tu eres todo lo contrario no es así… Hinata-san-el Hokage le soltó la mano y Hinata retrocedió dos pasos.

-te voy a pedir que guardes el secreto-le contesto la ojiperla.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-le pregunto el Hokage.

-ya se lo dije… debo evitar la 4ta guerra- contesto Hinata.

-dudo mucho que ese sea tu verdadero objetivo.

-yo solo quiero que me guarde el secreto… ahora mismo tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer… sin ofender-Hinata se dirigió a una de las ventanas- el clan Uchiha acaba de desaparecer… solo quedo un sobreviviente… encargase de ese asunto- le dijo para después desaparecer por la ventana.

-¿el clan Uchiha?-susurro el Hokage, se levanto rápidamente de la cama salió a la mansión Uchiha.

Otra sombra misteriosa saltaba de un árbol a otro con agilidad, bestia igual totalmente de negro con una máscara de gato blanca, usaba una ramera negra y unos calentadores en los brazos pero no lo cubrían por completo y dejaba ver sus músculos bien formados, sus pantalones ajustados un poco rasgados con sus típicas sandalias shinobis, no portaba ningún arma.

-nee Nozomi… dijiste que me toparía con una hermosura ¿no?-dijo pervertida menté.

-realmente dije que nos toparíamos con una mujer-corrigió un hombre con máscara de gato negro, sudadera blanca como la de Yoko y unos pantalones con sandalias shinobis, a diferencia de Yoko este dejaba ver su azulada cabellera.

-es lo mismo… ¿me pregunto qué tan buenota estará?-.

-¿Dónde quedo tu amor por Hina-chan?-pregunto el hombre con una gotita en la cabeza.

-el hecho de que este a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú-se excuso el moreno.

-eres un pervertido… _Menma_-.

Después de un largo rato de camino, llego a un bosque espeso y peligroso, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru y acabar de una vez por todas con esa víbora infernal. Se interno en una cueva húmeda y activo su Byakugan, vio una pared secreta bien oculta y entro por ella.

-no hay guardias-dijo Yoko.

-esto es malo… mejor me apresuro ¡Kurama ayúdame!-ordeno la Hyuga.

-hai-dijo sin escusas Kurama e inmediatamente le dio de su chakra a Hinata asiendo que él manto rojo la rodeara por completo, su brazo izquierdo pasó a ser un kunai blanco.

-matar a Orochimaru será muy difícil por eso lo sellaras y te aseguraras de que nadie encuentre su cuerpo-le ordeno Yoko.

-hai… me encargare de él fácilmente no te preocupes-le aseguro Hinata.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se topo con una puerta de metal, concentro más su chakra, después de unos segundos pateo con todas sus fuerzas destruyendo la puerta por completo. Cuando entro a la habitación vio muchas capsulas de observación (las capsulas en las que nació Yamato) pero estaban completamente vacías al igual que la habitación, de entre todas las capsulas había una que estaba iluminada Hinata se acerco a ella.

-¿quién eres tú?-le pregunto algo desde el interior de la capsula.

-nadie en especial-contesto la Hyuga.

-bien "nadie en especial"-.

-¿Qué siempre me van a robar mi chiste?-dijo Yoko con una venita en la cabeza.

-es un clásico- se burlo Kurama.

-serias tan amable de liberarme- le dijo la voz.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?-pregunto la pequeña.

-yo sé a lo que bienes y te voy a ayudar-le contesto.

-yo sola puedo con mi objetivo, tú solo serias un estorbo… pero aun así me agradas-Hinata transformo su brazo en una Katana y corto la capsula, él agua empezó a salir por chorros creando un charco, cuando él agua estuvo totalmente fuera empezó a tomar forma humana y de ahí salió un niño de pelo blanco largo, ojos purpuras y dientes afilados, Hinata se dio vuelta inmediatamente ya que este no portaba ninguna prenda.

-pero si solo eres una chiquilla-se burlo aquel niño.

-n-no te b-burles que t-tu eres más c-chico que y-yo-dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-nee no te pongas así… ¿qué nunca has visto a un desnudo?-se volvió a burlar de ella.

-cállate-dijo Hinata aun sonrojada quitándose su capa y con los ojos cerrados se la dio al niño.

-arigatou-le contesto el niño cogiéndola y poniéndosela encima de su cuerpo-ya puedes voltear-le dijo cuando termino de ponérsela.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Hinata viéndolo a la cara.

-Suigetsu-contesto con una sonrisa-y él tú yo-le devolvió la pregunta.

-Kurama-le respondió la niña

-ese no es tu nombre-se quejo el zorro.

-muy bien Kurama… ¿supongo que vienes por Orochimaru-sama?-supuso Suigetsu.

-hai… pero no te preocupes lo buscare yo sola-le dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-¿nee y para que lo quieres?-le pregunto el niño siguiéndola.

-solo quiero matarlo-contesto como si nada.

-¿he? ¿Matarlo?… jajaja… como si realmente pudieras- se burlo el niño.

-pruébame-lo reto.

-eres rara… me gustaría ver como Orochimaru-sama te mata-dijo el niño poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-créeme eso no sucederá-le aseguro la Hyuga.

Caminaron hasta llegar a otra puerta donde escucharon algunos ruidos Hinata le ordeno al niño que guardara silencio, este obedeció y se cayó de inmediato, ella abrió la puerta de un jalón y rápidamente se dirigió a atacar lo primero que vio, pero se detuvo al ver que había un hombre muerto.

-¿qué es esto?-susurro.

-mi siguiente experimento-contesto una voz detrás de ella, cuando volteo vio a un hombre alto y pálido, con ojos de serpiente rodeados de un color purpura, este tenía sujeto al niño con una mano amenazándolo con un Kunai.

-cobarde-dijo Hinata.

-pero si solo eres una chiquilla-se burlo el otro-¿bienes a unirte a mi?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-no soy idiota-contesto.

-tienes la boca muy sucia para ser una niña ¿no crees?-dijo apretando el agarre del niño que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-te equivocas… yo no soy una niña-le corrigió.

-¿de verdad?… ¿entonces que eres?-le pregunto el hombre, al acto siguiente Hinata había desaparecido y en menos de un segundo estaba detrás de Orochimaru.

-eso no te importa-le dijo Hinata en el oído, antes que él hombre pudiera responder ella le enterró el Kunai de su mano en la espalda con profundidad, haciendo que este callera al piso de rodillas y soltara al niño que se alejo de inmediato, Hinata enterró con más profundidad el kunai y con la otra mano empezó hacer sellos, serpiente, caballo y jabalí-¡arte ninja sello de serpientes ocultas!-exclamo Hinata.

-¿NANI?- grito Orochimaru, de inmediato varias serpientes de tierra rodearon al cuerpo de Orochimaru y después se transformaron en roca solida, Orochimaru trato de escapar mudando de piel pero las serpientes de igual forma rodearon el cuerpo del que salía de su boca-MALDITA-grito Orochimaru por ultimo antes de que las serpientes lo rodearan por completo.

-ahora no será ningún problema-dijo Hinata con un suspiro, giro la vista a todos lados buscando al niño pero no se encontraba en ningún lado. La puerta se abrió de repente, Hinata volteo y un hombre lleno de sangre se acerco a ella con un hacha gritando como un loco, inmediatamente Hinata se preparo para atacar pero antes de que él hombre la tocara alguien lo ataco por la espalda, cuando cayó al piso un hombre vestido de negro se dejo ver cargando al niño de hace unos segundos.

-deberías ser más cuidadosa preciosa-le dijo caminando hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto Hinata poniéndose en guardia.

-nee tranquila no te voy hacer nada… no soy pedófilo-se burlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Suigetsu-kun?- pregunto alarmada viendo al niño en los brazos del hombre.

-se cayó mientras trataba de huir-dijo con calma-te lo dejo por aquí-colocándolo en él piso- yo solo vine a cumplir con mi deber-se acerco a donde estaba el hombre muerto y empezó a buscar algo entre los cajones de la mesa.

-¿tu deber?… ¿de qué aldea provienes?-le pregunto Hinata.

-de ninguna igual que tú-le contesto el hombre.

-¿acaso tú…?-.

-al igual que tu estoy bajo órdenes de unos de los tres demonios-contesto el chico.

-sokka… -susurro Hinata.

-mi nombre es Menma Namizake-se presento mientras seguía buscando-¡aquí esta!-dijo con entusiasmo mostrando un pergamino- tu causas muchos problemas mi amigo -le hablo al pergamino-Amateratsu-dijo y el pergamino se empezó a quemar con un fuego negro.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Hinata.

-la técnica del Edo-tensei-contesto Menma-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-Kurama-contesto la ojiperla.

-te pregunte tu nombre… no él del bijuu que llevas dentro-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato-sorprendida-dijo con burla-conozco a los míos… yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi de otro mundo distinto a este-.

-de otro mundo…-susurro Hinata.

-¿me vas a decir tu nombre?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Hyuga Hinata-contesto dejando sorprendido a Menma.

-Hina-chan-susurro sorprendido, se acerco a ella y le bajo con cuidado el antifaz y la mascada, abrió los ojos como plato al ver esos ojos perlados que tanto añoraba y lo volvían loco.

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunto Hinata, él negó con la cabeza y se alejo de ella.

-te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco-le contesto con voz quebrada volviendo acomodar con cuidado la máscara y el antifaz. Hinata se acomodo bien el antifaz y se dirigió a Suigetsu.

-¿cómo fue que se cayó?-le pregunto la ojiperla.

-al ver que sellabas a la viborita salió corriendo tropezó y se pego en la cabeza-le explico Menma, él saco una bolsa de Yenes y se la lanzo a Hinata, ella lo vio confundida-ahora él ya no tiene nada ni a nadie… Orochimaru se encargo de eso… le hará falta él dinero-y salió de la habitación.

-que tipo tan más raro… ¿pero un Jinchuriki de otro mundo?-dijo Hinata viéndolo salir.

-es fue muy amable de tu parte Menma-se burlo Nozomi.

-cállate-le contesto malhumorado.

-acaso aquel mocoso despertó tu instinto paternal-se volvió a burlar Nozomi. Menma se quedo callado pero debajo de la máscara una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente.

Hinata corría todo lo que podía por los pasillos de la academia, era un poco tarde pero no corría para llegar a clases, tenía que ir por Naruto, necesitaba que él y Sasuke hicieran un lazo más grande para que él no abandonara la aldea. Pero se había quedado dormida, después de dejar a Suigetsu en un lugar seguro regreso a la aldea pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke estaría en el hospital y ella y Naruto tenían que estar para él al igual que Sakura pero cuando fue a su casa ya no estaba al igual que Naruto, eso la dejo un poco confundida y pensó que estarían ambos en la escuela.

Al llegar, la puerta del salón estaba cerrada y escucho muchas risas y voces que decían "te lo mereces fenómeno", "eres un don nadie" o "solo naciste para ser un estorbo" y unos sollozos que al escucharlos se les desgarro el corazón, pues la voz se le hacía bastante familiar, entro lo más rápido que pudo y al ver lo que había adentro abrió los ojos como plato. Naruto estaba en el suelo llorando con ramen en toda la cabeza, Ino tenía un tazón en la mano y Sakura otro estaban a lado de él riendo a carcajadas sintiéndose orgullosas de lo que habían hecho, y todos sus compañeros estaban alrededor igual burlándose de él he Iruka solo miraba sin hacer o decir nada, cuando Hinata entro todos callaron.

-Naruto-kun-susurro preocupada y se puso de rodillas delante de él.

-H-Hinata-chan-le dijo Naruto entre sollozos, ella lo tomo del rostro y le acaricio su mejilla.

-tu también te ganaras tu castigo por estar de resbalosa con Sasuke-kun-escucho la voz de Ino tras su espalda-AGARRENLA-grito y todas las chicas se le vinieron encima.

-esto… -susurro Hinata con rabia antes de que la pudieran tocar pero aun así ellas se le lanzaron encima y antes de que Iruka pudiera hacer algo Hinata se dio la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento se acerco a Ino y la golpeo con su puño tirándola al suelo-¡eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido!-le grito hecha una furia, Ino la miro sorprendida y adolorida-¡todos ustedes son pura escoria que hacen sentir mal a los demás para sentirse personas superiores!-les grito a todos.

-¡tú eres igual, te crees mucho por ser de un clan de prestigio y vas de resbalosa con Sasuke-kun solo porque te crees mucho!-le contesto Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun piensa lo mismo que yo!-grito dejando a todas sorprendidas-¡Sasuke-kun cree que todas ustedes son molestas y se refiere a ustedes como estorbo!-cogió la mano de Naruto y se dirigió con él a la puerta del salón-si de verdad quieren que Sasuke-kun les haga caso dejen de ser una molestia y concéntrense en su entrenamiento como Kunoichis, a él no le interesa si eres la más bonita del salón o si te pasas una hora para vestirte y verte hermosa tampoco si le haces el bentou-les dijo a todas con más calma- para él ese tipo de chicas… no son más que unas retrasadas inútiles- volteo a ver a su maestro- Iruka-sensei- llamo su atención- pensé que usted era diferente… pero me ha dejado realmente decepcionada -y salió corriendo del salón con Naruto aun sollozando. Iruka solo bajo vista avergonzado.

Hinata corrió con él hasta llegar a un salón vacio, entraron en él y lo sentó en una de las sillas, saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto mientras le secaba la cara, el asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué te hicieron?-le pregunto de nuevo, él se quedo callado-¿no me lo quieres contar?-él negó con la cabeza-¿quiere que sea en otro momento?-él asintió y de nuevo las lagrimas se le salieron. Sin esperárselo Naruto se lanzo a ella y la abrazo y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-¡¿por qué Hinata?! ¡¿Por qué la gente es tan mala con migo?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me ven con odio?! ¡¿Yo que les hice para que se burlaran de mí?!-le pregunto entre sollozos.

-Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata con los ojos cristalinos-_mi Naruto-kun siempre fue tratado así_-pensó mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera-mi Naruto-kun-dijo haciendo que Naruto se calamara poco a poco, pero aun así lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-ya, ya… todo está bien-le susurro Hinata-no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar de esa forma-le dijo acariciando su cabeza nuevamente.

-¿tú nunca me lastimaras verdad Hinata-chan?-le pregunto el rubio.

-claro que no… ni si quiera lo intentaría-le aseguro.

-arigatou-le dijo con voz quebrada-yo se que jamás lo harías-alzo la vista y la vio a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. De nuevo Naruto empezó a sentir el latir de su corazón al ver los hermosos ojos aperlados, Hinata también empezó a sentir lo mismo, el aliento le faltaba al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, lo tomo del rostro y le acaricio nuevamente las mejillas y delineo con sus dedos las extrañas marcas que había en ellas, él cerró los ojos sintiendo el delicado tacto de las manos de la ojiperla, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta sentir el aliento del otro, Naruto abrió los ojos y de nuevo se perdió en los de ella, él solo se fue acercando, cuando Hinata sintió la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio puso un dedo en sus labios y lo aparto un poco.

_-¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?… él le pertenece a otra que no soy yo-_pensó con amargura.

-Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata, naruto bajo la mirada triste pero ella la alzo con sus dedos-Sasuke-kun necesita de nosotros-le dijo dejándolo sorprendido.

Prov. Hinata

Después de estar un buen rato en el salón nos dirigimos al hospital, nos costó trabajo para poder pasar a ver a Sasuke-kun, le explique a Naruto-kun la razón por la cual estábamos ahí, él lo comprendió todo, pero aun así estuvo enojado todo el tiempo, no supe la razón del porque, Sasuke-kun no quiso vernos al principio pero después lo obligue, al último dejo derramar algunas cuantas lagrimas frente a nosotros, estuvimos ahí para él, como debía de ser.

Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun empezaron a llevarse bien, pero su rivalidad no los dejaba estar tranquilos, Naruto-kun cada vez retaba más seguido a Sasuke-kun para pelear, siempre terminaba perdiendo, pero como era de esperarse él no se rindió, nunca lo hace, eso hace que lo admire más y me enamore más de él, decidí ayudarlo con su entrenamiento y ahora entrenamos dos horas diarias antes de ir a la academia, me gusta estar con él, nunca deja de sonreír.

Después de unos días Ino-san y Sakura-san le pidieron disculpas a Naruto-kun por lo que hicieron y dejaron de molestar a Sasuke-kun y empezaron a concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sorprendente mente llegaron a ser Kunoichis de elite al igual que yo, eso me alegro mucho, de nuevo volvieron a ser mejores amigas como antes, me pidieron disculpas por haber sido tan pesadas con migo, y me disculpe con Ino por el golpe que le di, ella me dijo que no había ningún problema y que se lo merecía. Ambas empezaron a llevarse bien con migo y con Naruto-kun, no puedo decir lo mismo de Sasuke-kun ya que solo nos deja acercarnos a Naruto-kun y a mí, aun que eso me pone un poco triste, pienso que será mejor que antes.

También empecé a hablar con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, me llevo bien con ambos, Kiba-kun dice que es mi padre y Shino-kun mi hermano mayor, aun que creo que ese papel se lo di a Sasuke-kun y él a mí, pero no tiene nada de malo tener dos hermanos ¿verdad?, a veces ellos entrenan con Naruto-kun y con migo, me he dado cuenta que Naruto-kun frunce el ceño y se muestra molesto cuando estoy con ellos, no sé por qué hace eso, solo somos… amigos.

Paso mucho tiempo con él, pero eso me hace más difícil mi tarea de alejarlo de mi corazón, literalmente no sale sin mí, Sakura-san y Ino-san le han pedido que vaya con ellas al festival de Konoha, pero él las rechaza, siempre les dice que ira con migo y con nadie más, cuando hace eso me deja confundida, pero sé que no tengo posibilidades así que me recuerdo a mi misma que soy yo para él.

Mi promesa hacia Itachi no la olvidare nunca, aun que Sasuke-kun no quiera lo llevo a la fuerza para que entrene con Naruto-kun, pero siempre seba hacia otro lado, me he dado cuento que últimamente no ha dejado de verme al entrenar, eso me preocupa, ¿ya se abra dado cuenta como el Hokage?

Desde aquella vez que vi a Menma-san y Suigetsu-kun nunca los volví a ver, pero como me han causado problemas, alguno de los dos esparció él rumor de que mate a Orochimaru y ahora hacen nuevos mangas de "Kurama la Legendaria", me alaga pero complica mi tarea de buscar bien a Akatsuki, Yoko-sensei me dijo que había tiempo y que podía dejar mi búsqueda y empezarla nuevamente cuando me convierta en genin, claro que estoy al pendiente de cualquier anomalía en la aldea pero todo ha estado tranquilo estos últimos 4 años, desafortunadamente, las bestias con las que pelee en mi entrenamiento se me han aparecido, pero parece que nadie más las ve, es fácil encargarme de ellas, el hombre que vi que se parecía a mi padre era mi tío, nunca he logrado hablar con él por que aparece y se va, siempre está viendo a mi primo Neji, que por cierto está muy distante con migo y con Hanabi, supongo que ya sabe la causa de la muerte de su padre.

Pronto me alejare de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, se irán a un equipo diferente, y Sakura-san se encargara de ellos, por ahora ya he cumplido parte de mi misión.

Fin Prov. Hinata.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, la gran sorpresa que se llevara Hinata cuando sepa que ella es parte del equipo 7, trate de poner a sakura más cercana a Sasuke pero quiero explotarla hasta que se hagan mayores por ahora ellas tres serán de elite, la historia de Menma es triste y supongo que algunos se daran cuenta el por que y quienes no los dejare con la tentación hasta que ponga su historia muahahahaha soy mala, lo cierto es que esta medio loquillo y es un pervertido pero aun así lo amo.

ha y por ultimo avicenme por favor si falto en alguna palabra la "d" por que mi teclado ya esta chafeando .

-ya saben + de 5 reviews = continuación rápida.

les agradezco sus reviews y voy a contestar uno que medio una idea.

**ragde09**: gracias por tu idea me parece muy buena, pero en si lo que voy a poner va hacer a Naruto del futuro pero de donde viene Hinata, a diferencia de ella, él seguirá siendo mayor por lo que habrá dos Narutos, lo de Itachi lo voy a considerar ya que tengo planeado poner un cuarto demonio pero no se si poner a Itachi o a Sasuke, también no se si poner el tiempo en él que están o de otro pasado o futuro.

nos estamos leyendo Sayonara n.n


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, perdonen la pequeña tardanza pero mi teclado se descompuso y estoy usando uno que parece alfombra pero me cuesta trabajo escribir y me cansa más los dedos, a qui les traigo la conty, me temo que lo de los equipos sera en el otro capitulo, este esta concentrado en él Naruhina y nada más :D bueno si en otras cosas más pequeñas pero nada más  
_

* * *

_-ten cuidado Kurama-_

_-no te preocupes yo estaré bien… vete de aquí y pon a todos a salvo-_

_-por supuesto que no te abandonare… peleare a tú lado… porque yo te amo-._

_-o Suigetsu-kun-._

_-Kurama-._

_Escena de beso._

-wuaac arruinaron la historia-dijo un niño castaño con marcas extrañas en los cachetes cerrando el manga.

-ese manga es muy bueno-opino un rubio cogiendo el manga abandonado y ojeándolo.

-lo era, pero lo arruinaron con ese beso-opino el castaño.

-yo opino que Kurama es muy linda-dijo el rubio viendo cada detalle del personaje (la misma vestimenta que traía Hinata cuando peleo con Orochimaru, el cabello el personaje era igual de corto pero era más alta y sus atributos estaban mucho más marcados).

-¡solo lo dices porque se parece a Hinata pervertido!—le grito el castaño.

-¡No es cierto!-Grito el rubio sonrojado-¡Hinata-chan es más bonita!-eso se le salió, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se puso como tomate y se dio la vuelta.

-así que Hinata te parece más sexi que Kurama ¡he!-dijo pervertida mente el castaño.

-n-no me r-refería a e-eso-dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-para mí que tienes sueños pervertidos con la pobre de mí hija-dijo Kiba haciéndose el ofendido-¿tú qué opinas Shino?-dijo dándole codazos en la costilla aun encapuchado.

-yo opino que ustedes dos son un par de pervertidos-dijo el encapuchado.

-yo no estaba hablando de eso-dijo Kiba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?-pregunto una voz, para Naruto la más hermosa melodía, atrás de ellos.

-¡Ohao Hinata!-saludo con alegría Kiba abrazándola para poner furioso al rubio, y lo estaba logrando porque Naruto lo cogió del cuello y lo tiro al piso.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no la abrases así?!-le dijo furioso enseñando los dientes, Kiba sudo frio por el aspecto del rubio.

-Naruto-kun-le hablo la ojiperla.

-¡Ningyō-chan!-el rubio la abrazo del cuello con alegría y hundió su rostro olfateando el olor a violetas que desprendía.

-O-Ohao N-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata a duras penas ya que el rubio la estaba asfixiando. Naruto la soltó y vio su rostro todo morado.

-¡¿Hinata te sucede algo?!-le dijo preocupado.

-N-No… Nada me sucede-dijo Hinata recuperando el aliento.

-si ese idiota la estaba asfixiando-le dijo Kiba a Shino, ambos con una gotita tras la cabeza.

Una rubia y una pelirosa veían la escena desde lejos.

-¡Hina-chan y Naruto no son muy tiernos!-dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hai… pero Naruto es un completo idiota-opino la pelirosa.

-no entiendo, si se ve que ambos se gustan ¿por qué no están juntos?-se pregunto la rubia.

-pues si lo vemos con detenimiento… Naruto es un completo idiota… y pues Hinata… ella es un poco despistada como para darse cuenta-analizo la ojiverde.

-tienes razón-apoyo la rubia.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entro un azabache de ojos ónix, Ino y Sakura lo vieron entrar y dirigirse a su asiento de siempre alado de Hinata y Naruto, cuando pasó frente a ellas ambas hicieron una reverencia.

-Ohao Uchiha-san-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se detuvo y dudo en corresponder el saludo, volteo a verlas, las analizo con cuidado, ambas sudaron frio, después dirigió su vista al frente.

-Ohao-saludo sin muchas ganas y siguió caminando.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidas, se quedaron como piedra, después ambas se desangraron a chorros y cayeron al suelo.

-Sakura-le hablo Ino desde el suelo.

-si Ino-contesto esta.

-¿acaba de suceder lo que yo creo que sucedió?-le pregunto.

-¿te refieres a lo de Sasuke-kun?-le pregunto Sakura.

-hai-apenas y dijo Ino.

-muy bien recuerda nuestro entrenamiento-le dijo Sakura.

-Hai-.

Segundos después.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron ambas, llamando la atención de la ojiperla que se acerco a ellas.

-Ino-san… Sakura-san… ¿están bien?-les pregunto la ojiperla.

-HINA-CHAN-Ino se aventó a ella casi tirándola.

-Ino-san-dijo Hinata confundida.

-ARIGATOU-le grito Sakura igual derribándola por completo cayendo las tres al suelo.

-¿qué sucede?-les pregunto confundida.

-SASUKE-KUN NOS HABLO-dijeron ambas con emoción.

-s-sokka-dijo Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

-FUE GRACIAS A TI-dijo Sakura con las manos en su mentón moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-HINATA ¿CÓMO PODEMOS PAGARTELO?-le dijo Ino igual de emocionada.

-quitándose de encima-dijo Hinata con una gotita tras la cabeza.

-GOMENASAI-dijeron ambas avergonzadas ayudando a Hinata a levantarse.

-no importa-les dijo mientras se sacudía-ven les dije que a Sasuke-kun no les interesa las niñas mimadas-les dijo.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y lo vio con cara picarona, Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia pero la mirada que le lanzaba Naruto le estaba empezando a hartar.

-¿Qué quieres Dobe?-le dijo de mala gana.

-entonces ¿Sakura o Ino?-le pregunto él rubio.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto el Uchiha.

-no te hagas él que no sabe-le dijo Naruto dándole codazos en la costilla, Sasuke se levanto y lo amenazo con el puño.

-NO TODOS SON IGUAL DE PERVERTIDOS QUE TÚ-le grito con una venita en la cabeza..

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más Iruka entro y ordeno a todos que tomaran asiento.

-muy bien alumnos como todos ya sabrán mañana serán los exámenes genin-comenzó llamando la atención de cierto rubio en especial-para poder pasar tendrán que realizar la técnica Kage bushin-todos se quedaron pasmados, esa técnica era muy difícil.

-¡hay no mi peor técnica!-se quejo Naruto.

-tranquilo Naruto-kun todo saldrá bien-le trato de animar Hinata regalándole una sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojo nuevamente por el gesto de su amiga.

-Cada uno pasara individualmente Mizuki Itou y yo los evaluaremos-un hombre extraño entro al salón, era un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos ónix, Hinata lo vio con desconfianza.

-Hinata ¿sucede algo?-le pregunto el Uchiha al darse cuenta de las acciones de la peli-azul.

-no sucede nada-le contesto tratando de asimilar una sonrisa, pero se puso seria de nuevo dejando confundido al Uchiha.

_-¿Por qué siempre tiene que sonreírle a todo el mundo?-_pensó celoso el rubio.

-mañana a primera hora por favor estén presentes-dijo Mizuki.

-_dependerá del Hokage si se lo dice él o dejara que alguien más se lo diga-_opino Yoko.

-_hai… en él ultimo pergamino que le deje… le advertí de este tipo_-contesto Hinata en su mente.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto iban caminando por las calles de Konoha rumbo a Ichiraku, Naruto venía muy callado eso le preocupo a Hinata ya que él siempre tenía algo que contar, de pronto Naruto se de tubo y Hinata le siguió.

-¿sucede algo Naruto-kun?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Hinata…-la forma en la que la llamo le preocupo, él dejaba de usar el término "chan" con ella cando estaba enojado o le preocupaba algo que tenía que ver con los dos, la primera vez que le paso fue por qué ella no lo pudo acompañar a comer ramen, él se enojo durante todo el día, si no fuera por Kiba que se la paso abrazándola todo el santo día que él termino pidiéndole disculpas con tal de no ver al pulgoso ese pegado a ella. La segunda vez fue cuando pasaron el día del festival de la hoja con sus amigos, él se preocupo porque pensaba que Hinata no le prestaría atención por estar con Shino y Kiba, pero ella estuvo pendiente de él todo el día.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto preocupada.

-¿qué sucederá con nosotros?-dijo con la cabeza gacha tapando sus ojos con su cabello.

-¿nosotros?- repitió Hinata confundida.

-si nosotros… tu sabes… puede que nos toquen diferentes equipos… ¿Qué sucederá con lo nuestro? ¿Seguiremos siendo como antes? ¿Y si tú te enamoras de alguien y me olvidas por completo?-le dijo preocupado.

-Naruto-kun… sabes perfectamente que siempre seremos amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa-además puede que te toque Sakura-san y también le gustes como ella a ti-esto no lo dijo muy convencida pero no borro la falsa sonrisa que tenia.

-¿Por qué siempre metes a Sakura-chan en esto?-se quejo el rubio molesto-además ella ya no me gusta-le aseguro dejándola sorprendida-dejo de gustarme desde hace mucho… eso fue solo de momento… pero no estoy enamorado de ella-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato-a mí me gusta alguien más Hinata-Naruto la vio a los ojos, una ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos rubios de Naruto, segundos después la misma ráfaga movió los azules de Hinata, un silencio profundo los invadió y la calle se quedo en total silencio-me gustas tú Hinata… estoy enamorado de ti-Naruto se acerco a ella, Hinata bajo su mirada tapándose los ojos con su cabello.

-baka… ni si quiera conoces lo que es el amor-le contesto Hinata.

-tal vez no… pero conozco los celos-le contesto el rubio-celos de verte con alguien más que no soy yo… celos de que regales esa hermosa sonrisa que me diste a mi cuando nos conocimos… celos de que alguien más aparte de mi te vea con los ojos que yo te veo-él se acerco a ella y le levanto el mentón con su mano-Hinata por favor acepta mis sentimientos-le rogó el rubio, Hinata no dijo nada solo se quedo callada sorprendida por la confesión del rubio-Hinata-Naruto empezaba a desesperarse por su silencio-por favor di algo… no te quedes callada-le dijo Naruto con los ojos vidriosos, paso su otra mano por su mejilla obligando a verla a los ojos, noto que también quería llorar.

-Naruto… no sabes cuánto daría por esas hermosas palabras-le contesto sujetando su mano-yo siempre te he amado… siempre estuve enamorada de ti… incluso antes de conocerte… pero yo se que tú te enamoraras de alguien más, y créeme cuando te dijo que la dueña de tu corazón no soy yo-le contesto cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿cómo lo sabes?… ¿acaso tú conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos?-ella bajo de nuevo la mirada, él la volvió a subir pero esta vez no se detuvo y guió sus labios a los de ella, dándole un beso inexperto por parte de ambos, ya que solo junto sus bocas, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, pero después de unos segundos los fue cerrando poco a poco dejándose llevar por la sensación tan agradable de la boca del rubio en la de ella y con la que había soñado durante más de lo que quisiera admitir, él la rodeo con sus brazos y ella coloco sus manos en su pecho aferrándose a su chamarra con fuerza, estuvieron así durante un rato, ambos sintiendo mariposas en el estomago por la sensación tan agradable.

Una sombra misteriosa los veía desde lejos escondiéndose tras un callejón.

-¿Qué cojones significa esto?-se pregunto sorprendido por la escena que presenciaba-Hinata… ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?-noto que alguien venia hacia donde se encontraba y se retiro de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!-grito sorprendido Kiba.

-vaya y nosotros que queríamos pasar tempo juntos por última vez y ustedes se nos adelantan-dijo Ino con voz picara. Naruto se puso como tomate y soltó a Hinata pero no del todo, ella solo se tapo los ojos con su cabello.

-¿q-qué hacen a-aquí?-pregunto Naruto nervioso.

-queríamos saber si les interesaba comer ramen con nosotros-dijo Sakura.

-a-ahora no podemos-dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-curiosamente ya nos dimos cuenta-contesto Shino.

Fue inevitable para Hinata derramar algunas lagrimas recordando las veces que Naruto trato de llamar la atención de Sakura. Yoko, cómo parte de su entrenamiento, la hizo pasar por genjutsus donde Naruto vivía feliz con Sakura, tenían una hija, una hija que querían mucho ambos, se veían felices… y ella ahora estaba interfiriendo con la felicidad del rubio, ella no quería eso, ese beso no debió de haber sucedido.

Naruto se descuido un momento y Hinata se separo de él y se dispuso a correr todo lo que podía, pero antes de que pudiera salir Naruto la tomo de la mano.

-¡Hinata por favor espera!-le grito el rubio.

-¡No suéltame!-Hinata se libero de su agarre y salió corriendo, Naruto sintió unas ligeras gotas en su mejilla lo que le dio a entender que Hinata estaba llorando.

-Hinata-susurro Naruto con la voz quebrada- _mi Ningyō-chan… estaba… llorando_-pensó el rubio frustrado-_nunca la había visto llorar_- sintiendo un desgarre en su corazón-_no me gusta verla así_-estaba a punto de salir corriendo por ella.

-Naruto-le hablo Sakura. Naruto volteo a verla con él seño fruncido.

-¿ahora qué quieres Sakura-chan?-le dijo molesto

-no te pongas así-le contesto esta.

-Naruto… Sakura y yo lo estuvimos pensando-dijo Ino poniéndose a delante de Sakura.

-y se nos ocurrió una idea-prosiguió Sakura alzando su dedo.

-Hinata es considerada nuestra amiga-le dijo Ino de igual forma alzando su dedo.

-así que le aremos un favor-dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-y eso te involucra a ti-dijo Ino imitando a Sakura.

-¿a mí?-pregunto el rubio confundido.

* * *

Hinata llego a su habitación y se echo a la cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada y dejo caer todas las lagrimas que tenia atoradas, sentía el nudo en la garganta ya que no podía gritar, si Hanabi o su padre la escuchaban sería un grave problema, pero aun así trato de sacar todo lo que pudo, y derramo lagrimas de amargura.

Kurama al escuchar sus sollozos, decidió interferir, Hinata ya no se encontraba en su cama ahora estaba en donde Kurama se encontraba, donde lo había sellado Yoko, a diferencia de Naruto ella no lo tenía encadenado o encerrado, él estaba ahí por su propia voluntad.

-mocosa deja de llorar… no me dejas dormir-mintió el zorro.

-gomenasai Kurama-sama… snif –Hinata aun seguía derramando lagrimas pero trataba de calmarse.

-lo que Naruto te dijo es verdad-le dijo Kurama- ahora no conozco sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero si te puedo decir que él siente algo por ti-Hinata se limpio los ojos y Kurama prosiguió-Hinata si no te has dado cuenta… Naruto maduro antes de lo esperado por que está contigo todo el tiempo-Hinata puso atención a las palabras de Kurama-es obvio que Naruto sienta algo por ti, con todo lo que has hecho, no me sorprendería que él mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se enamorara de ti-ella alzo la vista sorprendida- recuerda que Naruto siempre ha estado solo, nadie lo respetaba, a excepción de ti que siempre lo has respetado y amado en silenció, si él se enamora de ti, está bien que correspondas a sus sentimientos… o… ¿a caso ya no lo amas?- Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada.

-yo siempre estaré enamorada de Naruto-kun… y me sentiría feliz si él y yo fuéramos más que amigos… snif… pero yo he visto el amor que Naruto-kun le tiene a Sakura-san, si yo acepto sus sentimientos, y él descubre que en realidad está enamorado de Sakura-san y no de mí… yo no sé… si sería capaz de… de… snif-Hinata de nuevo se echo a llorar, Kurama suspiro pesadamente.

-Hinata escúchame… Naruto se dará cuenta de mi presencia en su cuerpo muy pronto y tu tendrás que estar ahí para él como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, por lo tanto cuando estés con él harás algo que probablemente te quite las dudas de tu cabeza-Hinata levanto la cabeza viendo a Kurama-cuando este con él no pienses en nada, olvida que este es él pasado, olvídate de mí y de Yoko, olvida la razón por la cual estas a qui y deja que sus sentimientos y los tu yos hablen por si solos-Hinata vio a Kurama sorprendida.

-Kurama tiene razón Hinata-hablo Yoko detrás de Hinata-ahora mismo la que escribe la historia eres tú, tus decisiones afectaran el pasado, presente y futuro, si Naruto tiene sentimientos hacia ti y tu hacia él, podrás corresponderlos, puedes hacer el lazo entre ustedes lo suficientemente fuerte a tal punto de hacerse más fuerte de lo que ya era cuando estabas en la guerra-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato.

-¡¿eso es posible Yoko-sensei?!-pregunto sorprendida.

-Minato-sama lo dijo alguna vez-contesto Kurama-el amor es la mayor fuerza que un ser humano pueda tener, con el amor puedes lograr cosas increíbles-Hinata se quedo sorprendida.

-tienes trabajo que hacer Hinata-le dijo Yoko desapareciendo poco a poco.

-solo tú misma sabrás que hacer-le contesto Kurama de igual forma desapareciendo poco a poco.

-es es el problema…no se qué hacer-dijo quedando en ese lugar obscuro que tanto le gustaba para aclarar su mente.

* * *

Al caer la noche Hinata decidió salir a buscar a Naruto, dejo un Kage bushin bien elaborado en su lugar y salió en busca de Naruto, llego a su pequeño departamento y toco la puerta, pero nadie le abrió, toco una vez más y nada, uso su byakugan y lo vio parado del otro lado, recargado en la puerta.

-Naruto-kun ya te vi… por favor ábreme-le dijo tocando con más fuerza la puerta.

-vete de aquí Hinata-le dijo el rubio.

-No… tu y yo tenemos que hablar-le contesto ella recargándose en la puerta.

-no hay nada de qué hablar-le contesto el rubio dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

-tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto… abre la puerta por favor-le rogó Hinata, después de unos segundos el decidió abrir, no podía dejarla ahí afuera.

Cuando Hinata entro noto los ojos rojos de Naruto, señales que había estado llorando.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada, inesperadamente Naruto la galo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza y de nuevo dejo salir algunas lagrimas-Naruto-kun-susurro preocupada Hinata al sentir su sudadera mojarse de la parte del hombro.

-por favor Hinata… te necesito-le rogó el rubio entre sollozos y lagrimas, Hinata correspondió el abrazo y lo rodeo por la cintura.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto nuevamente.

-Hinata… ya sé porque todos me odian…porque nadie me quiere-le dijo nuevamente.

-no digas eso yo te quiero mucho-le contesto la ojiperla.

-Hinata… ¿tú seguirás sintiendo algo por mí… a pesar de que yo sea un monstruo?-le pregunto en un susurro, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato-_ya se entero_-pensó preocupada. Pero en vez de alejarse de él, se aferro más a su espalda.

-por supuesto que si Naruto… yo siempre sentiré algo por ti… nunca lo dudes-le contesto hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-Hinata-le susurro Naruto al oído, se separaron un poco lo suficiente como para verse a los ojos, Naruto concentro su vista en los rosados labios de la ojiperla, recordó su tierno beso de hace un rato y se fue acercando a ella despacio, ella cerró los ojos y abrió un poco sus labios invitándole a probarlos, él también cerró los ojos y corto un poco más la distancia-enséñame a besar-le susurro sobre sus labios haciéndola sentir unas cuantas cosquillas.

-hai-susurro ella siguiendo el consejo que Kurama le había dado, esta vez juntaron sus labios, articulándolos despacio y con ternura, Naruto la tomo de la nuca y empezó a saborear la boca de Hinata besando su labio inferior causando que sus bocas chasquearan, Hinata se separo un poco, pero él no la dejo, pegándose más a ella.

-aun no-le susurro volviendo a besarla, ella se aferro a su sudadera y saboreo los labios del rubio, esos labios con los que siempre había soñado y que nunca llego a pensar en probarlos, estuvieron así durante un buen rato, después Hinata se separo.

-me tengo que ir-le dijo rodeando su cuello.

-no te vayas… quédate conmigo- el hundió su cabeza en su cuello, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo… mi padre me matara si no me ve en casa-le contesto, la sujeto de la cintura y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más despacio, se separo.

-te acompaño a tu casa-le dijo.

-no así está bien… mejor nos vemos mañana en la academia-él asintió y la abrazo por última vez.

-no quiero llegar y verte abrazada de Kiba-le advirtió-ahora solo yo te puedo abrazar-ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-no seas celoso… yo solo te quiero a ti- y de nuevo lo beso.

* * *

ooohhh empieza el verdadero Naruhina :D

a divinen quien es la sombra que los veía besándose

gracias a todos por sus comentaros, me inspiraron mucho prueba de ello:

gracias a la idea de **ivan-lujo** are otro fic aparte que relate la historia de menma :D, pero me tardare un poquito en subirla sera como un three-shot y espero y les guste, sera un poco triste y sera menma x hinata

ya saben mas de 5 reviews=conti rapida

nos estamos leyendo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

** perdonen por la tardanza pero esta vez fue por que la de química se le ocurrió reprobarme y tuve que ponerme a estudiar, dejándome el fin de semana ocupadísima y agotada como para escribir, pero valió la pena un 8 sobre calificación semestral ;)._  
_**

**y buenas noticias, ya que mi escuela me adelanto las calificaciones por la "supuesta huelga" ya estoy de vacaciones y con un poco más de tiempo para escribir, espero y les guste este capitulo y si tengo muchos reviews probablemente en dos días o menos suba la conty.**

**sin más les dejo con las sorpresas de este fic que se quedaran con la boca abierta :o**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama que de nuevo le metió duro a la droga XD**

* * *

-d-disculpe Hokage-sama… ¿q-que fue lo que dijo?-pregunto asustado Mizuki.

-dije que Anko-san será la que presente los exámenes junto con Iruka-le repitió el Hokage-Mizuki… me temo que tus servicios en la academia ya no serán requeridos-Mizuki abrió los ojos como plato.

-¡Hokage-sama yo he presentado mis servicios durante mucho tiempo! ¡Esto no es justo!-replico enojado.

-de verdad lo lamento Mizuki… ya puedes retirarte-dijo el Hokage serio.

-Hokage-sama… créame que esto lo pagara muy caro-le dijo con rabia Mizuki saliendo de su oficina.

El Hokage suspiro pesadamente. No le gradaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero era necesario, por el bien de la aldea, inhalo de su pipa y volvió a suspirar pesadamente, vio los expedientes que tenía en su escritorio, eran los futuros equipos nominados para genin, todo dependía del examen del día siguiente, al principio dudo un poco pero después descubrió que no era un error, el equipo 7 sería el más fuerte de la aldea y estará conformado por, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke era un genio, aun después de lo que sucedió con su clan pudo mantenerse de pie, Uzumaki Naruto desde hace muchos años que había madurado, lo demostró cuando hace unas horas le confesó acerca del Kyubi, lo tomo muy bien y perdono a Iruka a pesar de todo el odio que le había demostrado, pero lo que era una tumba de secretos era Hyuga Hinata, sus expediente no demostraba alguna anomalía o algún indicio que demuestre sus obscuros secretos, ni una pista, pero estaba seguro que su único objetivo no era evitar la guerra, había muchas cosas que ocultaba y las iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

No entendía muy bien sus acciones, cuando le llego la noticia de que Orochimaru había muerto supuso inmediatamente que había sido ella, le dolió la muerte de su alumno pero si lo hizo debió ser porque era un peligro, como prioridad mando a buscar algún sobreviviente o alguien que estuviese presente, por más que busco en todas partes no encontró algún indicio o pista de testigos, cuando salió ese extraño manga le vio similitud al disfraz que usaba la Hyuga aquella noche, trato de buscar al autor: Kurata Yûki, un joven mangaka de la aldea del remolino, pero a este le contaron la historia no dijo quién, pero le pareció bueno hacer una historia de esta joven muchacha dejando al Hokage en ceros.

-Hyuga Hinata… ¿Qué estarás tramando?-pensó viendo aquel expediente.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la academia.

-Naruto-kun… ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Hinata preocupada al rubio sentando en el columpio con la cabeza baja.

**-Ningyō-chan**… -dijo deprimido el rubio.

-Naruto-kun… -susurro Hinata preocupada.

-Ningyō-chan-Naruto tenía los ojos humedecidos, Hinata lo tomo de la mano y preparaba sus palabras de aliento para animarlo-¡PASE LA PRUEBA TTEBAYO!-grito animado cargando a Hinata y dando vueltas de felicidad.

-¡NARUTO-KUN QUE ALEGRIA!- grito emocionada devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Hinata-chan estoy tan feliz-le dijo bajándola un poco mareada por tantas vueltas. Él se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro, pero ella lo detuvo con su dedo.

-a qui no-le susurro con una sonrisa, vio todos lados y se aseguro que nadie los viera, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a otro lado. Llegaron a un lugar lleno de arboles verdes, el pasto largo pero suave y el cielo despejado de aquel día acompañaba el paisaje, Hinata se sentó recargada en un árbol y el rubio la siguió sentándose a su lado.

-¿qué hacemos a qui Hinata-chan?-le pregunto confundido. Hinata tímidamente tomo su cabeza y lo obligo a recostarse sobre sus piernas y empezó acariciar las extrañas marcas de sus mejillas, Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentro en los delicados dedos de la ojiperla en sus mejillas.

- Naruto-kun-empezó con un susurro sonrojada-t-tú y y-yo-Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate-so-so-mos… n-novi… -Naruto entendió lo que intentaba decir ,detuvo lo que Hinata iba a decir con una caricia en su mejilla con ternura, puso su mano en su nuca y la fue acercando poco a poco hasta que ambos sintieron el delicado tacto de sus labios, él la fue acomodando de forma que ella quedo recostada en su regazo y el sostenía su cabeza para que esta no se callera, sus labios aun inexpertos apenas y se movían, pero aun así, ambos se sentían satisfechos con el simple tacto de sus bocas unidas, Naruto se separo de ella lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos.

-novios-termino lo que iba a decir la ojiperla-tu eres mi novia y mi dulce muñeca- Hinata le sonrió y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios esta vez moviéndolos un poco más haciendo que sus bocas chasquearan. Nuevamente Naruto fue el primero en separarse.

-fue gracias a ti Hinata que pude superar esta prueba-le dijo el rubio viéndola a los ojos-no sé como lo haces, pero siempre encuentro la calma que necesito en ti-Hinata se sonrojo y desvió los ojos sonrojada-como hace unas horas… ¿recuerdas?- Hinata asintió con una sonrisa más cálida que la anterior.

Flash back.

-atención, todos tomen asiento -ordeno con voz fuerte Iruka, todos obedecieron -el día de hoy evaluare con la ayuda de Anko-sensei, el examen genin, como ya se los había mencionado antes, el kage bushin será la técnica a evaluar-todos asintieron y Naruto se puso nervioso.

-muy bien gusanos, más les vale no hacernos perder el tiempo-dijo Anko poniendo nerviosos a todos, Naruto empezó a sudar frio y a temblar de los nervios, cuando sintió una mano cálida en su mejilla, Naruto tomo la mano y la acaricio, volteo a ver a la dueña de esa mano que le regalaba una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

-Hinata-susurro Naruto sintiendo la calidez de aquella mano.

-Naruto-kun… todo estará bien-le aseguro aun sonrojada-yo estaré contigo… apoyándote y dándote ánimos-Naruto se sonrojo, pero le sonrió con ternura.

-muchas gracias Ningyō-chan-le contesto sonrojando nuevamente a Hinata.

Final flash back.

-¿Dónde está tu banda?-le pregunto la ojiperla. Él empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-No quería que se ensuciara-dijo un poco avergonzado mostrándole la banda azul a Hinata. Ella la tomo y rodeo su cuello poniéndole la banda en la cabeza.

-te ves mejor con ella puesta-le susurro asiéndolo sonrojar y recargándose en su pecho.

Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado dormidos acurrucándose el uno al otro, Hinata estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio y el rubio la rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, roncando un poco, Hinata empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco, cuando los abrió por completo y vio al rubio a su lado se sonrojo pero se aferro un poco más a él.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más durara esta fantasía?-_pensaba preocupada viéndolo dormir-_no me importa morir para protegerlo… todo lo que hago es por él… para que sea feliz_-pensó besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla, Naruto la estrecho inconscientemente en sus brazos.

-Hinata-susurro adormilado, Hinata dejo caer algunas lagrimas de felicidad y de dolor.

-Naruto-kun… arigatou-le susurro entre sollozos acariciando su mejilla.

* * *

Más tarde en alguna cantina de la aldea.

-maldito Hokage-decía un hombre de cabellera blanca Nariz roja al cantinero-no puedo creer lo que ese hijo de… -bebió de aquel liquido amargo que lo estaba mareando con cada trago-quiero otro-le exigió al cantinero.

-no lo sé Mizuki… ya tomaste mucho-le dijo el cantinero.

-tu cállate y sírveme más- le dijo agresivamente el peliblanco.

-Mizuki te voy a pedir que te retires-le ordeno el cantinero.

-¡tu ami no me ordenas!… ¡yo soy un chunin!… ¡yo te protejo a ti y a toda esta maldita aldea!-grito aventando el vaso al suelo y haciéndolo pedacitos, inmediatamente un hombre de cabellera blanca y larga se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Mizuki.

-si no te gusta defender a la aldea y a sus habitantes entonces no mereces ser llamado Shinobi-le dijo el peliblanco con el seño fruncido.

-¿y usted quien se cree cómo para decirme esas estupideces?-le dijo Mizuki levantándose de su asiento tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás, las demás personas al ver el alboroto, pusieron su total atención en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-yo soy… -una nube de humo empezó a salir de sus pies, empezó a mover su cabeza en círculos-¡el imaginable! ¡El sorprendente! ¡El magnífico! ¡El majestuoso!-puso su mano en el piso y debajo de él salió una enorme rana-JIRAIYA SENNIN-grito emocionado esperando aplausos y chiflidos de halagos.

La cantina completa se quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo se creo, después de 5 segundos, como si nada hubiese pasado todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y a Jiraiya le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.

-¡no me interesa quien eres!- le dijo Mizuki-¡pero te voy a matar ahora mismo!-le grito lanzándose a Jiraiya.

El peliblanco con un rápido movimiento le pateo el estomago y le saco el aire, lo tomo de su chaleco y lo saco a patadas de la cantina.

-si no respetas a tu aldea y sus aldeanos… fracasaste como shinobi-le dijo Jiraiya regresando a la cantina.

-¡bastardo!-dijo con rabia Mizuki mientras trataba de levantarse pero aun no recuperaba todo su aliento, miro al frente y vio una pequeña sombra caminar por la calle, enfoco más su vista, sonrió de lado y con malicia-ya sé cómo me las voy a cobrar-pensó con malicia y empezó a seguir a la pequeña sombra.

Al sentir unos pasos sigilosos detrás de ella, comenzó a correr y se escondió en un callejón, el hombre la alcanzo en el callejón y trato de lastimarla pero ella se defendió y le pego con fuerza en el corazón y salió corriendo.

-¡maldita!-dijo Mizuki con furia, trato de levantarse pero sintió como una especia de soga lo había cogido del pie, se sentó y observo su pie, al ver que no tenía nada se levanto-ahora vera esa zorra-dio con rabia y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo jalaron del pie y se hundió en el suelo.

* * *

Una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos perlados corría asustada por las calles de Konoha rumbo a su casa, un tipo extraño intento atacarla y no sabía si venía detrás de ella, -_sabía que no debí quedarme con Moegi_-pensó con el seño fruncido, dio la vuelta y el mismo hombre que la había atacado momentos antes estaba ahí parado, pero con la diferencia de que tenia cuernos en la cabeza (así como Maléfica) y los ojos llenos de un color carmesí, activo su Byakugan y se sorprendió de ver que no poseía ni una pizca de chakra-i-imposible-tartamudeo sorprendida, trato de atacarlo pero en un solo movimiento la dejo inconsciente y un agujero negro salió de bajo de él y se fue hundiendo en aquel hoyo pero alguien le cayó encima gritando "¡**KOMAKAI AKUMA**!" y desaparecieron.

Segundos antes.

Regreso a su casa un poco tarde, él y Hinata tuvieron una mini-cita y fueron a comer ramen, ahora mismo regresaba de a verla dejado en su casa, Naruto estaba muy feliz, recordó los dulces besitos que le había dado su muñequita segundos antes, se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Hinata-chan-susurro recordando a su bella muñeca, porque ella era de su propiedad y de nadie más. Escucho unos forcejeos no muy lejos de donde él estaba, se asomo y vio a la hermana de Hinata con un ¿hombre?, cuando vio que este la había noqueado y estaba a punto de desaparecer con ella, se lanzo hacia ellos.

-¡KOMAKAI AKUMA!-grito preocupado por su ¿cuñada?

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, ya que lo que acababa de suceder apareció en su cabeza como si fuera un vídeo.

-Naruto-kun… Hanabi-neesan-susurro preocupada, corrió a su cuarto y saco el disfraz de Kurama, ya que este se estiraba no hubo problema en ponérselo y salió corriendo por la ventana saltando de casa en casa.

-Hinata… esa criatura proviene de "**tsuki ****no ****kage kuroi****_"_**… y no es cualquier oponente-le advirtió Yoko.

-ya lo sé- le contesto la Hyuga-y no solo eso también está siendo manipulada-dijo internándose al bosque-esto no me agrada podría ser una trampa-dijo angustiada.

-Hinata-le hablo Kurama esta vez-no estoy muy seguro pero estoy sintiendo un chakra similar al de Naruto… pero mucho más fuerte-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Kurama tú crees que…?-le pregunto Yoko.

-no estoy muy seguro… si es él… tiene un chakra muy tenebroso… casi como el mío… pero-Hizo una pausa.

-IMPOSIBLE-exclamo Yoko sorprendida-.

-¿Qué sucede Yoko?-pregunto Hinata.

* * *

Uno sombra negra saltaba de rama en rama, vestía de negro igual que Menma, pero esta vez o dejaba ver ni una sola pisca de su piel, llevaba una máscara blanca que tenía en un ojo el sello que se uso en Naruto para encerrar al Kyubi y en el otro unas marcas rojas en forma de remolino anaranjadas. Tenía unos guantes negros y sandalias ninjas pero le tapaban los dedos, un pasamontañas le cubría el cabello.

-ya se dio cuenta-dijo al viento pero en realidad alguien en su interior lo escucho.

-Me sorprende como se le escapo Orochimaru-le dijo una voz femenina.

-es más torpe de lo que crees-le contesto el hombre.

-no es justo que hables así de ella… ¿hasta cuándo se te ira el enojo?-le pregunto fastidiada.

-probablemente nunca-le contesto con enfado-se supone que está aquí para cumplir su deber y detener la guerra… no para estar jugando a Romeo y Julieta-le reclamo.

-jaja para mí que estas celoso-le dijo con burla aquella voz.

-no digas tonterías Sawako-le dijo con enfado.

-date prisa o será demasiado tarde-le contesto Sawako.

-ya voy-contesto fastidiado, de su mano empezó salir una bola negra rodeada de luz morada cuando estuvo lista la lanzo a un árbol y este se marco por una estrella con símbolos a su alrededor y en el centro de esta se volvió abrir un oyó y él paso por ahí desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Después de traspasar aquel oyó, el hombre con cuernos desapareció, Naruto y Hanabi empezaron a caer en una obscuridad total, después de unos segundos se abrió otro oyó en el que por lógica, atravesaron, desde arriba observaron las copas de los árboles y la espesa neblina que se empezaba a formar en las mismas, Naruto tomo a Hanabi de la mano y le ayudo a equilibrarse, cuando llegaron al primer árbol, con agilidad saltaron de rama en rama hasta quedar en el suelo.

-akuma ¿estas bien?-le pregunto el rubio a la ojiperla.

-¿a quién le dices akuma?-pregunto con una venita en la cabeza la ojiperla.

-¿hay algún otro demonio aparte de ti aquí?-le pregunto el rubio.

-por supuesto que sí-le contesto un hombre escondido detrás de un árbol.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Hanabi activando su byakugan.

-un amigo-contesto con malicia.

-no seas cobarde y sal de tu escondite ttebayo-le reto el rubio.

-como quieras mocoso-él hombre salió de entre las sombras, alto, pálido, con ojos de serpiente rodeados de un color purpura, Naruto lo vio extraño y Hanabi se escondió en la espalda del rubio sin desactivar su byakugan.

-¡no me importa quién eres ni que quieres, pero no permitiré que nos lastimes!-dijo Naruto poniendo sus dedos en forma de cruz para hacer el kage bushin.

-no tengo intensiones de lastimarte… yo solo quería atraer a Kurama-dijo dejando confundido al rubio.

-¿Kurama?-pegunto extrañada Hanabi.

-¿te refieres la chica linda del manga?-pregunto Naruto sonrojado.

**_-¿Kurama?-_**escucho Naruto una voz tétrica que hacía eco en su interior seguido de un gruñido, haciendo que un escalofrió tremendo se le pasara por todo su cuerpo empezando por la planta de los pies y terminando en el ultimo cabello del rubio.

-claro… esa maldita me encerró en piedra solida durante 1 año-exclamo enojado y con rabia-le devolveré el favor pera esta vez… le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina-con una sonrisa ladina.

-pues ella no es de esta aldea-le dijo Hanabi con arrogancia.

-te equivocas… ella es de esta aldea-le dijo con una voz misteriosa, giro su cuello y vio por encima de sus hombros-¿no es así?-le pregunto a la persona que estaba tras de él.

-¿Cómo escapaste de ese cello Orochimaru?-le contesto "Kurama".

-no fue fácil-le contesto este volteándose totalmente-debo de admitir que necesite ayuda… como tú en la batalla del diez colas-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, Naruto y Hanabi intercambiaron miradas extrañados.

-¿C-cómo…? -trato de decir Hinata.

-digamos que me puse a investigar acerca de ti… y descubrí muchas cosas interesantes-contesto este.

-no sé cómo sabes tanto y no me interesa… pero te destruiré de cualquier forma… esta vez para siempre-junto sus manos con las palmas extendida y empezó a liberar su chakra asiendo que una aura azul la rodeara por completo y un rayo blanco se hiciera presente en su cabellera negra.

-increíble-susurro Hanabi sorprendida por el gran chakra que contenía le enmascarada.

En cambio Naruto apenas y se concentraba en lo que sucedía, la vista se le empezó a nublar y empezó a sentir que la piel le ardía, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia pero aun estaba de pie, Hanabi que estaba aferrada a su chaqueta, sintió que las manos le quemaban, rápidamente se soltó y cayó al piso, se sorprendió de ver al rubio rodeado de chakra rojo, mismo que contenían sus redes de chakra.

-Neko feo-susurro preocupada, los ojos de Naruto se le habían puesto rojos y en forma de gato, las marcas en sus mejillas se le marcaron más y los colmillos le crecieron junto con sus uñas que se transformaron en garras, se puso en pose de cuatro patas y gruño como si fuera un animal, Hanabi se alejo de él lo más que pudo asustada.

-Kurama-gruño acercándose hacia Hinata, la cual aun no notaba su presencia por enfocarse en destruir al hombre que tenía enfrente, pero Orochimaru si se dio cuenta de la transformación del rubio, lo que decidió usar como distracción.

-dime algo Kurama-al mencionar ese nombre la furia del Kyubi aumento-¿crees que con mi maldición cumplas el trato con Yoko?- Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, antes de que pudiera contestar un gruñido la hizo voltear y preocuparse al ver a Naruto rodeado por el manto del kyubi, justo cuando iba atacar para detenerlo alguien más se aventó hacia él y lo sostuvo del cuello con fuerza, pero sin matarlo, aun que pareciera que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-grito Hinata preocupada y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, vio que la persona que lo embistió era un hombre vestido de negro, no dejaba nada de piel expuesta. Estaba usando un extraño collar para controlarlo (el collar que le dio Tsunade a Naruto) poniéndolo en donde está el cello y así fue perdiendo su transformación.

Pero cuando Hinata se distrajo Orochimaru se enredo por todo su cuerpo como una serpiente casando a su presa.

-¡suélteme!-dijo Hinata forcejeando pero este la apretaba más asfixiándola.

-no te preocupes… esto nos convendrá a ambos-diciendo esto le encajo sus colmillos en el cuello de la ojiperla, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato al sentir una especie de liquido frió introducirse en su piel, puso todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos y destruyo el cuerpo de Orochimaru liberándola.

-¿q-que has h-hecho?-dijo agarrando su cuello.

-te… di… un regalo-dijo a duras penas Orochimaru, ya que su cuerpo había sido totalmente destruido por la Hyuga dejando alguno de sus órganos expuestos.

-maldito-dijo Hinata enojada.

-Hinata-el hombre que hace unos segundos estaba controlando a Naruto le había hablado-¿todo bien?-le pregunto preocupado, pero ella frunció el seño y transformo su mano en una Katana.

-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre? -le pregunto enojada.

-tranquila no te voy hacer daño-le dijo levantando las mano.

-alejat… ¡ite!-un dolor punzante se le presento en el hombro haciendo que perdiera la concentración de su brazo y haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-no deberías… usar tus… poderes-le aconsejo Orochimaru antes de mudar de piel y escabullirse como una serpiente por el suelo.

-¡se escapa!-dijo Hinata tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor no la dejo, el hombre vestido de negro se acerco a ella-¡¿qué no vas a ir tras él?!-le pregunto enojada.

-hay algo más que me preocupa-le contesto acercándose a ella y revisando su cuello, ella trato de apartarlo-tranquila ya te dije que no te voy hacer daño-le contesto y de nuevo empezó a examinar su cuello-con Yoko y Kurama dentro de ti esto podría ser un problema-ella lo vio un poco extrañada.

-¿tú eres… uno de nosotros?-pregunto insegura.

-hai… yo soy el tercero y último-le contesto poniendo la palma de su mano en donde estaba la maldición-la hermana menor de Yoko… Sawako, está dentro de mi-unos símbolos aparecieron alrededor de la maldición y se fueron metiendo en ella haciéndola desaparecer poco a poco-listo-le dijo poniéndose de pie-no podrás usar todos tus poderes, si lo haces sería un gran problema-se fue retirando.

-gracias-le contesto ella-aun no me has dicho quien eres-le recordó ella, el se detuvo en seco y no dijo nada.

-perdóname-le dijo de repente, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto.

-por todo-le contesto sin tan siquiera verla dejándola más confundida, él desapareció poco a poco adentrándose a un árbol.

-Hinata… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Yoko.

-hai-le contesto ella, volteo a ver a Naruto que estaba en el suelo inconsciente-Naruto-kun-susurro preocupada y se acerco a él, pero unas voces empezaron a oírse no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-vete de aquí- le dijo de pronto una voz muy dulce-si te descubren a qui tendrás muchos problemas-continuo diciéndole mientras se acercaba al rubio-yo me encargare de todo-Hinata vio a su pequeña hermana extrañada, después sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-arigatou-le contesto-te lo encargo mucho-y salto a una rama de un árbol.

-de nada… Onee-sama-le contesto Hanabi sentándose a un lado del rubio.

Hinata la vio sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-no se lo diré a oto-sama-le aseguro.

-Hanabi-neesan-susurro Hinata preocupada.

-ya vete-Hinata asintió y se fue de ahí.

* * *

**bueno hasta a qui el capitulo espero y les aya gustado.**

**muchas gracias a lo que me dejaron reviews de verdad se los agradezco mucho me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**no tengo nada más que decir.**

**y si alguno tiene duda...**

**glosario:**

******KOMAKAI AKUMA: pequeño demonio (de ha Homero Simpson XD)**

******tsuki ****no ****kage kuroi: Luna de sombra negra**

**********Ningyō: muñeca**

**********ya saben más de 5 reviews = continuación rapida**

**********¡************¡SAYONARA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**a qui les traigo de nuevo la conty, espero y les guste, me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios.**

**Estoy un poco triste por que la muerte de neji en el anime fue peor de lo que me imagine T.T pero lo supere con escena siguiente.**

**Claro no podía faltar cierta escena cómica que me encargue de modificar pero espero y les guste.**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Hinata estaba parada frente al espejo de su baño, revisaba su cuello buscando cierta marca pero su cuello seguía tan blanco como la nieve.

-no veo nada-susurro.

-a qui adentro tampoco veo nada-contesto Yoko.

-él hizo algo con la palma de su mano- dijo mientras se llevaba su mano al cuello-su chakra era muy similar al de Naruto-kun-dijo recordando lo que había sucedió minutos antes.

Flash back.

-¿tú eres… uno de nosotros?-pregunto insegura.

-hai… yo soy el tercero y último-le contesto poniendo la palma de su mano en donde estaba la maldición-la hermana menor de Yoko… Sawako, está dentro de mi-unos símbolos aparecieron alrededor de la maldición y se fueron metiendo en ella haciéndola desaparecer poco a poco-listo-le dijo poniéndose de pie-no podrás usar todos tus poderes, si lo haces sería un gran problema-se fue retirando.

-gracias-le contesto ella-aun no me has dicho quien eres-le recordó, el se detuvo en seco y no dijo nada.

-perdóname-le dijo de repente, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto.

-por todo-le contesto.

Final flash back.

-¿quién es él?-pregunto Hinata mas así misma que a Yoko.

-no tengo idea… pero te conocía… y por su culpa Hanabi ya sabe quién eres-dijo Yoko medio enojada.

-confió en Hanabi-neesan y sé que no se lo dirá a nadie-dijo segura-pero ese chico…-.

_-yo soy el tercero y último, la hermana menor de Yoko… Sawako, está dentro de mí-._

-tu… hermana… menor-susurro nuevamente.

-¿te refieres a Sawako?-le pregunto Yoko.

-hmp-contesto Hinata como asentimiento mientras se seguía viendo en el espejo.

-hai, ella es la menor de los tres-le contesto Yoko-a decir verdad es la más afortunada de todos nosotros… puede que sea la más fuerte de los tres… sus poderes son incomparables aun que nunca he visto sus verdaderos poderes, pero, se ve con tan solo conocerla… además… ella no tiene un rostro como Nozomi y yo-.

-¿Nozomi?-.

-mi hermano mayor… él es casi igual de fuerte que yo… pero su fuerza no la puede demostrar si no tiene algún portador-.

-¿qué tipo de poderes tienen tus hermanos?-le pregunto Hinata ahora lavándose las manos.

-bueno hasta donde yo sé… Sawako-neesan puede transportarse de un lugar a otro con tan solo desearlo… al igual que puede hacer a parecer cualquier cosa o persona este donde este… es una experta en jutsus de invocación y en cellos… Nozomi-oniisan le da a su portador cualquier jutsu ocular Byakugan, Sharingan e inclusive rinnegan, además de romper cualquier línea de sangre usando los 5 elementos y creando otros como Hielo o madera-Hinata se seco las manos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-así que tu eres la única que se transforma en arma o en objetos-dijo mientras se metía a la cama.

-hai… pero antes de mi había alguien más-dijo Yoko con la voz melancólica-alguien más fuerte que todos nosotros-.

-más fuerte-.

-hai… pero eso no importa… concéntrate en descubrir el porqué Orochimaru sabe tanto de ti y de mi-le replico Yoko-una vez que empieces como Shinobi… todo se hará más fácil… aun que tendrás que limitar tus poderes-.

-hai-dijo Hinata en un susurro quedándose dormida poco a poco.

_-perdóname-le dijo de repente._

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunto._

_-por todo-le contesto._

Hinata abrió los ojos poco a poco-¿perdonarlo?-se pregunto viendo al techo.

* * *

-no… s-suelta… n-no la toques-se quejaba un rubio en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, enredándose más en las cobijas de su cama-n-no… H-Hinata… no-sudaba a horrores pues la pesadilla le causaba terror-NO LA TOQUES-su rostro empezó ponerse pálido-¡HINATA!- grito desesperado levantándose de su cama lleno de sudor.

Se levanto rápido de su cama y fue a vomitar, después se lavo la cara y se vio en el espejo, aun estaba pálido, volvió a tallarse la cara con más fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-se pregunto llevándose un mano al pecho.

_Él estaba en una especie de tubería llena de agua, frente a él había unas barras enormes de color rojo, en medio, tenía un sello con el Kanji de "sello", se acerco a la barra, el lugar estaba completamente obscuro y no se veía nada enfoco su vista para obtener una mejor vista._

_-¿Qué es este extraño lugar ttebayo?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar más su vista._

_-¡grrr!-se escucho un rugido más a fondo, el rubio, inseguro, se adentro más en esa extraña jaula, unos ojos carmesís como la sangre de zorro se dejaron ver, seguido de más rugidos._

_-¿t-tu quién eres?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio._

_-yo soy el Kyubi… y estoy sellado dentro de tu interior-le respondió con la misma voz que había escuchado hace unas horas-y hay algo que me molesta y mucho-un montón de burbujas rojas empezaron a aparecer bajo los pies del rubio y lo empezó a rodear y a asfixiar por completo._

_- no… s-suelta-se quejaba el rubio mientras trataba de zafarse de esas extrañas burbujas._

_-tráela-le exigió el kyubi –tráeme a la que se hace llamar "Kurama"-Naruto lo vio extrañado-si no lo haces-más burbujas se empezaron a formar en el suelo y tomaron forma humana, exactamente de él y Hinata, en pose como si fueran a pelear-ella pagara las consecuencias-dijo refiriéndose a Hinata._

_- n-no la toques-dijo con furia el rubio._

_-¿quieres saber cómo?-rio malicioso el zorro y la figura de Naruto se encorvo en 4 patas como si de un animal se tratase, poco a poco se fue acercando a la figura de Hinata que ahora se veía asustada._

_-n-no… H-Hinata-dijo asustado el rubio._

_-yo puedo controlarte con mi ira, basta con acerté enojar-le dijo con sorna el zorro mientras se veía la imagen de Naruto embistiendo a Hinata y atacarla directamente a la cabeza._

_- no… NO LA TOQUES…-grito con desesperación, de pronto la imagen se fue volviendo más real empezando a darle colores a las figuras, después sonidos de él rugiendo y Hinata gritando aterrada, para después terminar con la cabeza de Hinata en su boca._

-H-Hinata-susurro preocupado y asustado mientras recordaba a su muñequita.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Hinata se levanto con un poco de pereza, se cacheteo para despabilarse y se dirigió a su baño. Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes se quito su pijama y se vistió con una blusa negra, unos pantalones shinobis y su sudadera de color crema. Después salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de su mansión justo cuando se ponía sus sandalias su padre apareció tras de ella.

-Hinata-le llamo la atención a lo que ella volteo a verle confundida-la próxima vez que salgas de noche tienes que avisar ya sea a mi o a Ko-Hinata asintió, su padre se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba le dijo-¡ha!… y también la próxima vez que salgas con Uzumaki-san no llegues tan tarde-Hinata se sonrojo hasta quedar echa un tomate

-h-hai… oto-sama-contesto mientras terminaba de ponerse sus sandalias.

* * *

En la academia.

Naruto al llegar al salón lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Hinata, al no encontrarla se angustio un poco, camino a donde siempre se sentaban, al ver a Sasuke sentando ahí en la misma mesa un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al igual que al azabache cuando lo vio. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio.

-mira Shino esos dos se andan echando ojitos-se burlo Kiba.

-no juegues-le contestaron ambos con una mirada de asco y una venita en la cabeza.

-pero si se ve que se aman… ¿o ya olvidaste o que sucedió ayer?-dijo con una mirada picara picándole las costillas a Naruto. De nuevo les recorrió ese horrible escalofrió a ambos recordando lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Flash back.

Naruto entro al salón de clases e inmediatamente busco con la vista a su linda muñequita, la vio sentada a lado de Sasuke como siempre, al ver sus hermosos ojos perlados, se sonrojo y sonrió con alegría y fue a sentarse a lado de ella.

Hinata al ver que Naruto se acercaba, sonrojada, bajo su vista, cuando Naruto se sentó a lado de ella, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-o-ohao Naruto-kun-saludo al rubio echa un tomate aun jugando con sus dedos.

-o-ohao… Hinata-chan-contesto sonrojado casi como Hinata. Discretamente él coloco su mano en la pierna de la ojiperla, a lo que ella dio un pequeño saltito y giro la vista para toparse con esos ojos azules que la hacían suspirar, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas un largo rato, después él sonrió al igual que ella, que busco la mano del rubio en su pierna y la tomo entrelazando sus dedos y de nuevo se perdieron en sus miradas.

-_esto me asusta_-pensó Sasuke con una gotita tras la cabeza al ver tal escena-chicos-trato de llamar su atención –chicos- pero no le oían -Naruto… Hinata-dijo casi irritado - yo me largo-dijo molesto y busco un asiento vacío, a dos filas más adelante había uno alado de la ventana, como a él le gustaba, la pensó unos segundos al ver quien estaba ahí sentada, Haruno Sakura, suspiro pesadamente-¿_el par de tortolos o la fangirl?_-pensó poniendo sus manos como si fueran una bascula y volteo a ver a sus amigos, ahora estaban peor, pareciera que salían como burbujas corazoncitos rojos de sus cabezas, se dio la media vuelta-_ la fangirl_-pensó decidido caminando hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Tomo asiento como si nada, Sakura se puso nerviosa y volteo a verlo sonrojada.

-o-oh-oha-trato de hablar.

-no te hagas ilusiones-le dijo cortante Sasuke y señalo a donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, Sakura volteo y abrió los ojos como plato al verlos casi abrazados-me dan asco esas escenas -dijo Sasuke.

-s-sokka-contesto Sakura, Sasuke puso sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos, Sakura lo vio atenta pero discretamente, pensó en iniciar una conversación con él pero no sabía cómo, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente -a-ahora… que l-lo recuerdo a-ayer los vimos besándose-le comento Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto sorprendido, Sakura asintió con la cabeza sonrojada, Sasuke golpeo la mesa con fuerza-¡ese idiota!-exclamo enojado para después levantarse de la mesa enojado y acercarse a Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata habían comenzado una conversación trivial, aun estaban tomados de la mano y sonrojados, el rubio quería lucirse frente a ella diciéndole que no había dormido con tal de ensayar su jutsu y al final este le había salido bien, ella le seguía la corriente creyéndole la mitad de lo que le decía, pero sabía que se estaba esforzando como siempre lo hacía, el rubio puso una de sus manos en su nuca y rio nervioso cuándo sintió que lo jalaban del cuello.

-¡heey!-exclamo enojado y volteo a ver quién era su agresor, se sorprendió de ver al azabache con el seño fruncido-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora teme ttebayo?!-exclamo enojado.

-tsk… y todavía me lo preguntas-le dijo con sarcasmo-¿quién te dio permiso de darle su primer beso a Hinata?-le reclamo enojado, a lo que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron hasta parecer tomates, Naruto reacciono y frunció el seño.

-¡yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para besar _a MI NOVIA_!-le grito el rubio acercándose a él sacando chispas por los ojos, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y todo el salón se quedo callado.

-¿Qué Hinata es tu qué?-le pregunto el azabache acercándose a él con mirada retadora y sacando chispas por los ojos.

-como lo oíste… _mi novia_-ambos intercambiaron miradas aterradoras muy cerca de sus rostros.

-¿QUÉ HINATA Y NARUTO QUE?-grito de pronto Kiba enojado levantándose de sopetón de su asiento haciendo que Toi, que estaba a su lado, resbalara y empujara a Sasuke.

Hinata abrió más los ojos hasta que casi se le salían de sus parpados, Sakura estaba sonrojada y casi igual que Hinata y la pobre de Ino, que venía entrando al salón, no se quedaba atrás, esta tenía la boca abierta hasta más no poder y los libros que traía en su brazo se cayeron al suelo. Mientras que todas las chicas sacaban fuego por los ojos y mataban a Naruto con la mirada y algunos chicos tenían cara de asco y los demás se ahogaban con sus risas hasta que estallaron a carcajadas, Naruto y Sasuke se estaban besando.

-KYYYAAAAA-grito Hinata cayendo al suelo, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se separaban y comenzaban a toser.

-SASUKE-KUN-gritaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos en forma de cascada.

-¡NARUTO IDIOTA!-le grito Sasuke súper enojado y avergonzado.

-¡A MI QUE ME RECLAMAS!-se quejo el rubio de igual forma, sintió un instinto asesino su alrededor-peligro-dijo como si fuera un robot, al voltear la mayoría de las chicas estaban a su alrededor tronándose los dedos para golpearlo.

-¡Naruto!-dijeron diabólicamente todas al mismo tiempo. Naruto trago saliva.

-ayúdenme-dijo asustado Naruto, para su suerte llego su salvador y desde ahora su profesor favorito, Iruka, junto con una mujer de una gabardina color crema, ojos café y su cabello amarrado en una cola.

-atención, todos tomen asiento -.

Final flash back.

-CALLATE KIBA IDIOTA-le grito Sakura golpeando a Kiba en la cabeza haciendo que este besara el suelo con su cabeza.

-¿TENIAS QUE RECORDARNOS ESO?-le grito Ino igual de enojada.

-N-No era… p-para tanto-se quejo Kiba tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Naruto ignoro todo lo que dijeron y se sentó en el mismo lugar que Sasuke pero más apartado y le saco la lengua, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-estas celoso por que Hinata-chan no te hace caso como a mí-le dijo el rubio desviando la mirada.

-tsk… no se qué te ve Hinata-dijo el azabache igual desviando la mirada.

-yo no soy un emo vengador-le contesto con sarcasmo, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento enojado.

-REPITE ESO IDIOTA-le grito echando chispas.

-EMO VENGADOR-le repitió Naruto igual levantándose de su asiento.

-MALDITO YANKEE-le grito Sasuke.

-CALLATE SASUKI-le respondió el rubio.

-RARUTO-le volvió a decir Sasuke.

-beso, beso, beso-escucharon a la mayoría de sus compañeros, ya que sin darse cuenta fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, ambos se sonrojaron y regresaron rápidamente a sus asientos.

-Sasuki- le dijo el rubio más bajito.

-Raruto-le dijo este de igual forma.

-ohao Hinata-chan-escucharon el saludo de Sakura.

-ohao Sakura-san-le devolvió el saludo la morena, Naruto volteo a verla preocupado.

-¡Hinata-chan!-se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a Hinata que se dirigía a él, pero justo cuando se iban a abrazar Kiba la rodeo del cuello.

-no dejare que mi hija se acerque a un pervertido-dijo asiéndose el ofendido y pasando de largo al rubio-hoy te sentaras con tu padre y tu hermano- dijo sentándola a un lado de Shino.

-pero… Kiba-kun-se iba a quejar la ojiperla.

-nada de peros-la interrumpió el castaño, Sakura se acerco.

-ahí estaba yo sentada-le recordó a Kiba con una gotita tras la cabeza.

-siéntate con Naruto-dijo como si nada Kiba dándole sus cosas.

-ok-contesto Sakura dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el rubio, Hinata sintió un terrible calor recorrer sus venas, apretó con fuerza sus rodillas y frunció su seño, la vio caminar con un poco de… ¿ira?¿Enojo?… ¿celos?… si definitivamente eran celos.

-Hinata-dijo Shino al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

Sakura se acerco al asiento del rubio, cuando vio quien estaba sentado alado se sonrojo.

-etto… les molesta… si me siento… a qui-pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-me da igual-contestaron ambos, Sasuke con los codos en la mesa cruzando sus dedos y Naruto mostrando los dientes rasguñando la madera de la mesa hasta dejar marca echa una furia al ver a Hinata a lado de su "padre" abrazándola, a Sakura le resbalo una gotita en la nuca al ver la escena, paso por atrás de Naruto y se sentó en medio.

Iruka llego con una lista en la mano y el salón se quedo en silencio total.

-muy bien chicos, antes que nada-dijo poniéndose en el centro del salón-a partir de hoy todos ustedes ya son ninjas con toda las de la ley - dijo con una sonrisa siendo de vuelta por la mayoría del salón-sin embargo, apenas van empezando como genins, o como otros los llaman novatos - poniéndose serio-¡Lo más duro acaba de empezar!-todos sudaron por los nervios- la villa se encargara a partir de ahora de otorgarles misiones y trabajos a cada uno… por lo que formaran equipos de 3 personas-todos pusieron más atención-a cada grupo se le asignara un jounin el cual se le dirigirá como sensei el cual se le obedecerá para completar sus misiones o trabajos-Iruka puso atención en su lista-el Hokage me ha dado la asignación de los equipos los cuales mencionare en breve.

De tres en tres los equipos fueron asignados, mientras Hinata observaba melancólica al rubio que había estado callado desde que Iruka había hablado.

-apuesto a que se puso nervioso por la presencia de Sakura-san-pensó con amargura-supongo que ahora que estarán en el mismo equipo… Sakura-san se enamorara de Naruto-kun… y Naruto-kun aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ella-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-el equipo 7-Iruka frunció el seño-Uzumaki Naruto-llamando la atención del rubio.

Hinata suspiro hondo, después sonrió-fue muy lindo mientras duro-.

-Uchiha Sasuke-que frunció el seño- y… -.

-a dios Naruto-kun-pensó nuevamente melancólica.

-Hyuga Hinata-.

-YAATAAAA-grito el rubio con el puño en el aire, Sasuke hizo una mueca que parecía más bien una sonrisa y Hinata se quedo con la boca abierta, Naruto se acerco a Hinata-¡tu quítate!-dijo con furia empujando a Kiba y dejándolo en el suelo, se sentó alado de Hinata que todavía no salía del asombro hasta que sintió los semi-fuertes brazos del rubio rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza-¿¡no es maravilloso Hinata-chan!? ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo!-le decía alegre, Hinata reacciono y sonrió.

-¡Naruto cállate y déjame continuar!-le ordeno Iruka, a lo que Naruto guardo silencio son dejar de abrazar a Hinata.

Iruka anuncio después el equipo 8 conformado por Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura. Naruto abrazo de pronto más a Hinata recordando su sueño.

-me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo-le susurro acariciando su brazo con su mano derecha-prometo protegerte… incluso acosta de mi propia vida-Hinata lo vio sorprendida y le acaricio la mejilla.

-a mi también me alegra estar en el mismo equipo… pero por favor-se acurruco en su pecho-no digas esas cosas-le dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo las caricias del rubio.

* * *

**y hasta aquí la conty... espero y les haya gustado y ya saben cómo siempre les pido reviews como inspiración mas de 5 reviewes = conti rápida.**

**y sin más por el momento nos vemos luego :D**

**n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa esta vez si me tarde, pero actualiza mi otro fic ademas... l****es traigo la continuación y un anuncio. **

**EL PRIMER CAP DE LA HISTORIA DE MENMA YA LO SUBI. **

**Esta cortito pero digamos que es la introducción, lo encontraran como "Nuestra Historia" y es un MenmaHina como lo dije antes esta algo triste pero todo se solucionara al final espero y lo pasen a leer me dejen su review :D. **

**Sin mas los dejo con la continuación.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Después de que fueran anunciados los demás equipos, Iruka dio la orden de que fueran a descansar y después regresaran para conocer a su nuevo sensei. Hinata tomo tres bentous de su mochila y salió del salón junto con Naruto y después se les unió Sasuke, los tres se sentaron en una banca del patio de la escuela y Hinata le repartió a cada uno un bentou.

-Hinata-chan… ¡me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo!-le dijo el rubio rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

-¡a mi también me alegra Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata feliz de la vida.

-pero hay _alguien_-señalando a Sasuke con los ojos-que arruina nuestro equipo-dijo Naruto con un puchero.

-El más incompetente en nuestro equipo es Naruto… ¿no crees Hinata?-Dijo Sasuke con maldad y de igual forma rodeo los hombros de Hinata con su brazo.

-b-bueno… yo-Hinata se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Sasuke idiota suelta a Hinata-chan!-le dijo Naruto con una venita en la cabeza y liberándola del agarre del azabache.

-¡suéltala tu idiota pervertido-le grito Sasuke dando inicio a una pelea verbal entre ambos, poniendo de por medio a la pobre Hinata que suspiraba cansada y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-emo vengador-.

-yankee-.

-Sasuki-.

-Raruto-.

-teme-.

-dobe-.

Después de unos minutos terminaban de comer su bentou, Hinata había puesto un royito de primavera en cada uno, pero el estomago de Naruto a un rugía lo que le dio a entender a la ojiperla que aun tenía hambre, le acerco el royito que aun tenia a la boca, el rubio se sonrojo y luego le sonrió.

-¡muchas gracias Hinata-chan!-le dijo el rubio animado abriendo la boca, pero justo cuando le iba a morder, Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata con la que tenía el royito y se lo comió él. Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta y Hinata rio por lo bajo.

-¡SASUKE IDIOTA!-grito enojado con una venita en la sien y su puño levantado.

-gracias por la comida Hinata-se levanto de la banca y se fue alejando-no lleguen tarde-les dijo alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

-¡ese tonto!-mascullo enojado.

-Sasuke-kun también tenía hambre-dijo Hinata con burla.

-tsk…solo lo hace para molestar ttebayo-se quejo el rubio.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y entrelazo sus dedos y observo sus manos entrelazadas, Hinata noto un poco de preocupación en el rostro del rubio.

-Naruto-kun-llamo su atención, él volteo a verla-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre.

Naruto tomo su mano y la acaricio cerrando sus ojos-no quiero que te pase nada-le susurro preocupado. Hinata sonrió con ternura.

-yo estaré bien… siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo-le contesto acurrucándose nuevamente en su pecho.

* * *

Naruto entro al salón de clases y se sentó de nuevo a lado de Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

-ese era mi royito-dijo con un puchero.

-tsk… no me vengas a molestar con eso-le contesto Sasuke.

-emo vengador-.

-yankee-.

-Sasuki-.

-Raruto-.

-teme-.

-dobe-.

Antes de que siguieran con su discusión, "madura", muchos jounin entraron al salón.

-equipo 1-dijo uno de los jounin.

-aquí-contestaron 3 alumnos.

-síganme-.

-equipo 2-dijo otro.

-hai-contestaron al mismo tiempo 3 alumnos.

-¿dónde está Hinata?-lee pregunto Sasuke al rubio.

-fue al baño-le contesto el rubio.

-equipo 3-.

-aquí-.

* * *

-Yoko-sensei-le hablo a su mentora mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Hai… Hinata-le contesto Yoko.

-¿qué aremos ahora?- le pregunto confundida-no contábamos con esto… muchas cosas no debieron de haber pasado-dijo recargándose en el lavamanos.

-no te pongas así… lo que pasó, pasó… pero ahora tendrás que ser más cuidadosa-le contesto Yoko-además-hizo un tono de voz divertido-no vengas con que no estas feliz por estar en su equipo- Hinata se sonrojo.

-e-eso es muy diferente-contesto torpemente-y-yo no contaba con eso… pero… me permitirá protegerlo a él y a Kurama-sama-.

-acerca de eso-le hablo de pronto Kurama-al parecer me molesto el hecho de que usaras mi nombre-se excuso el zorro-tendrás que intervenir en ese asunto… o podría ponerse feo-le aconsejo.

-entonces fue por eso que Naruto-kun libero tu chakra-analizo Hinata con una mano en su mentón.

-hai… probablemente la próxima vez que se libere… tratare de matarte… y con esa maldición será difícil defenderte- le contesto.

-hablando de eso-Hinata se llevo una mano a su cuello-¿podremos confiar en él?-dijo viendo su cuello.

_Flas back._

_-perdóname-le dijo de repente._

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunto._

_-por todo-le contesto._

_Final flash back._

-¿por qué he de perdonarlo? ¿Qué fue lo que él me hizo?-se pregunto extrañada.

-probablemente… él-Yoko no su cómo decirlo, tenía una teoría de quien era el tercero, pero si se lo decía, podría deprimirla.

-díselo-le apoyo Kurama.

-¿decirme que?-pregunto confundida Hinata, ninguno de los dos le respondió y hubo un silencio durante un momento.

-Yoko… no tengas miedo a decírselo, Hinata es fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente… además ella… sabe perfectamente que eso iba a suceder-le apoyo Kurama.

-¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Hinata… yo creo que él… él es hijo de Uzumaki Naruto… de tu época-le contesto Yoko, la ojiperla se quedo callada, al ver que no reaccionaba Kurama apoyo su teoría.

-su chakra es muy similar… al de Uzumaki Naruto-le contesto Kurama.

-además… no sabemos qué sucedió después de… ya sabes-le dijo Yoko nerviosa, Hinata derramo algunas lagrimas-¡pero solo es una teoría!-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué no lo vez Yoko-sensei?-le pregunto dolida-si Naruto-kun al final logro encontrar el amor que tanto anhelaba… ¿quién soy yo para quitarle dicho amor?-dijo limpiándose los ojos-no es justo para él… yo sabía que iba a suceder… así deben ser las cosas… yo no puedo intervenir-apretó los puños con fuerza y tapo sus ojos con su fleco-en aquel entonces él no me amaba… y nunca lo hará… siempre será así y yo tendré que aceptarlo-aflojo los dedos de su mano y se los llevó a los ojos y empezó a sollozar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Hinata… no conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Naruto… pero estoy seguro que él sentía algo por ti-trato de consolarla Kurama.

-tú lo viste-susurro Hinata y Kurama se quedo callado.

-¿Qué vio?-pregunto Yoko.

-tengo que regresar al salón-dijo la ojiperla levantándose.

-¡espera Hinata!… ¡¿qué vieron?!-pregunto Yoko con bastante curiosidad.

-_Hinata_-se escucho una voz haciendo eco en los baños haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Hinata.

-¿o-oyeron e-eso?-pregunto Hinata asustada.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Yoko.

-_Hinata-_de nuevo.

-e-esto… no m-me gusta-dijo Hinata abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿será un fantasma?-dijo Kurama.

-n-no digas t-tonterías-dijo Hinata con cara de susto.

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a un fantasma-dijo con burla Yoko.

-b-bueno… yo-empezó a temblar y a jugar con sus dedos.

-_KAWAAAAIII-_se escucho el grito de una mujer y una energía desconocida hizo que Hinata callera al suelo.

_-KUSHINA_-se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-KYYYYAAAAAAA-Hinata salió corriendo del baño.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¿TENES DOS DEMONIOS DENTRO DE TI Y LE TEMES A UN FASTAMA?-le dijo Yoko con una venita en la cabeza.

-GOMENASAI KYYYAAAAA-se disculpaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía corriendo, a medio camino sintió una ligera punzada en su cuello pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Él salón había quedado casi vacío si no fuera por un azabache y un rubio que aun se encontraban ahí esperando a dos personas, su sensei y su compañera.

-Hinata ya tardo-dijo Sasuke.

-abra que ir a buscarla-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-te acompaño-le dijo Sasuke de igual forma levantándose de la mesa.

Justo cuando bajaban por las escaleras la puerta se abrió y Hinata entro con la mano en su pecho.

-Hinata-chan-Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

-te tardaste mucho-le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-perdón… me distraje en el camino-dijo con una sonrisa fingida, Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura.

-¿dónde estabas?-le pregunto al oído abrazándola con más fuerza, ella dudo un momento pero después le devolvió el abrazo rodeándolo del cuello.

-_no… no puedo separarme de él_-pensó frustrada-_ya no puedo_-.

-me encontré con alguien-le dijo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-¿con alguien?- le pregunto confundido y con un ligero tono de celos. Ella rio.

-me encantan tus celos-lo abrazo con más fuerza, se separaron y se tomaron de la mano-¿dónde están todos?-pregunto Hinata al ver el salón vacio.

-ya se fueron… estamos esperando a nuestro nuevo sensei-contesto Sasuke acercándose a ellos algo en el cuello de Hinata llamo su atención.

_-Sakura-san me conto que Kakashi-sensei siempre se retardaba_-pensó Hinata sin darse cuenta que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿qué asemos ahora?-pregunto Naruto.

-deberíamos esperar-aconsejo Hinata girando el cuello hacia la puerta dándole a Sasuke mayor visón de su cuello.

-_e-eso es u-un…-_pensó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo Izquierdo.

-esto le enseñara jejejeje-dijo Naruto con voz traviesa poniendo un borrador en medio de la puerta.

-Naruto-kun no creo que eso sea buena idea-le dijo Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sasuke vio como Naruto bajaba del banco y se acercaba a Hinata abrazándola de la cintura con su sonrisa zurrona, ahí comprendió todo.

-¡dobe!-exclamo Sasuke enojado mostrando sus dientes y tronándose los dedos.

-t-teme-Dijo Naruto asustado y trago saliva.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-y se lanzo en Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-exclamo Hinata preocupada al ver como el azabache trataba de mutilar a un rubio muy asustado.

-¡T-Teme d-detente!-trataba de decir el rubio asustado.

-¡Sasuke-kun suéltalo!-le rogaba Hinata jalándolo del cuello.

-¡no lo voy a soltar, ese maldito pervertido te ha tocado más de la cuenta!-Grito Sasuke, Hinata dejo de agarrarlo del cuello y se sonrojo como un tomate y Naruto que también estaba sonrojado, no aparto la vista de Hinata preguntándole con la vista que sucedía.

-y-yo… no-trato de decir Hinata, Sasuke soltó el cuello de Naruto, se acerco a Hinata y le señalo el cuello, Naruto abrió los ojos cómo plato.

-H-Hinata-susurro Naruto.

-¿n-nani?-pregunto confundida.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-le grito Sasuke y de nuevo se aventó a Naruto ahorcándolo.

-¡NO SASUKE-KUN DETENTE!-le rogaba Hinata.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un hombre con chaleco jounin y cabello plateado con el rostro tapado entro al salón viendo la escena, Naruto en el suelo con Sasuke encima de él tratando ahorcarlo y Hinata jalándolo del cuello para que lo soltara, una gota le resbalo por la nuca.

-ejem-aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los tres- ¿Cómo se los puedo decir?- se pregunto rascándose la nuca- mi primera impresión del grupo es… -lo pensó unos segundos-son patéticos-y un aura morada los rodeo a los tres.

* * *

Kakashi dio la orden de ir a la azotea adelantándose en el camino Sasuke le siguió después, Naruto y Hinata atrás de ellos. Una vez ahí, Kakashi se sentó en el barandal y ellos se sentaron frente a él en el siguiente orden: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto.

-Bien empecemos con las presentaciones-dijo una vez todos reunidos.

-¿qué quiere saber?-pregunto Naruto.

-No lo sé… sus gustos, sus disgustos, algún hobby, planes para el futuro-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Por qué no empieza usted?-opino Hinata-ponga el ejemplo—Hinata empezó a sentir comezón en su cuello y se empezó a rascar.

-Bueno yo… -empezó poniendo una mano en su mentón-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi… lo que me gusta… mmmm… no lo pienso decir… ¿sueños para el futuro?… a decir verdad no lo había pensado… y bueno tengo un montón de Hobbies-dijo finalmente, les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

-Solo nos dijo su nombre-pensó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-…-(como siempre Sasuke tan profundo xD)

-_creo que era de esperarse para ser Kakashi sensei_-pensó Hinata con un sonrisa nerviosa rascándose el cuello.

-_tú crees-_dijeron Yoko y Kurama con una gotita en la cabeza.

-_Hinata deja de rascarte o te vas a lastimar_- le advirtió Yoko.

_-¡pero me pica!-_ se quejo de nuevo.

-muy bien su turno… empecemos contigo el de la derecha-señalo a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió con su típica sonrisa zurrona y agarro su protector.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me encanta el ramen, lo que más me gusta es comer ramen en Ichiraku junto con Hinata-chan y algunas veces con Iruka-sensei-Hinata se sonrojo-lo que más odio son los tres minutos que espero para que se cocine el plato de ramen, también odio las horas en las que Hinata se tarda para salir… no sé porque se arregla tanto ella se ve bonita con todo-se rasco la mejilla, Hinata quedo hecha un tomate- mi sueño en la vida es convertirme en Hokage… ¡y ser respetado por toda la aldea!-exclamo feliz.

-i_nteresante_-pensó Kakashi viendo a Naruto, dirigió su vista hacia Hinata- Tu turno-le hablo a la ojiperla

-b-bueno… y-yo… y-yo soy-trato de decir pero aun no salía de la impresión de lo que Naruto había dicho.

-_ya veo porque el Hokage, la cambio de equipo_-pensó viendo a Hinata jugar con sus dedos sonrojada recordando lo que el Hokage le dijo.

_Flash back._

_El Hokage había entregado a cada uno los documentos de sus nuevos alumnos, Kakashi tomo el suyo y se sorprendió de ver un cambio. Se dio cuenta que Kurenai había notado lo mismo._

_-Hokage-sama ¿no sería mi alumna Haruno Sakura?-le pregunto al Hokage._

_-me disculpo Kakashi no había tenido tiempo de comentártelo antes-se disculpo el Hokage fumando de su pipa-creo que será mejor así… después de todo… Hinata-san ha aceptado a Naruto tal y como es… además logro hacer que Naruto fuera más respetado… y a detenido sus travesuras-rio el Hokage._

_-sokka-dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza._

_Después de que todos se retiraran el Hokage le digo algo muy curioso._

_-tus alumnos son muy especiales… te advierto que uno de ellos está más que entrenado-._

_Final flash back._

-bueno esperemos que sea cierto-pensó viendo como se cacheteaba.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata-dijo al fin sin tartamudear-me gustan las cosas dulces y odio los mariscos, me encanta ver el atardecer y el crepúsculo de la mañana…m-me gusta p-pasar tiempo con N-Naruto-kun-dijo jugando con sus dedos- y con Sasuke-kun-el azabache contesto con un "hmp"-mis planes para el futuro… supongo que… aprender a ser una gran líder-dijo con la mirada perdida-por ahora creo que mi sueño… es… devolverle el favor a una gran amiga-Yoko se sorprendió-liberar a un buen compañero-Kurama al igual que Yoko se sorprendió- y cumplir mi promesa… a muchas personas especiales-dijo decidida.

_-increíble_-pensó Kakashi-muy bien… faltas tú-señalando a Sasuke.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-comenzó-Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan… y me disgusta casi todo… odio estar rodeado de personas… apenas y soporto a Hinata- a la ojiperla le resbalo una gotita en la sien-… y para nada soporto a Naruto-este gruño enojado-lo mío no es un sueño… es una ambición… quiero restaurar mi clan… y matar acierta persona-dijo finalmente.

-_vaya-_pensó Kakashi.

_-mejor se hubiera quedado callado_-pensó Naruto con el seño fruncido.

-_Sasuke-kun… -_pensó preocupada Hinata.

-suficiente por hoy-dijo Kakashi-Empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento mañana.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?-pregunto Sasuke.

-primero aremos los cuatro solos-Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron.

- _acaso será…-_pensó dudosa Hinata.

-Entrenamiento de supervivencia-lo completo Kakashi.

-¿supervivencia?-dijo Sasuke.

-¿pero si nosotros ya entrenamos en la academia?-dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido.

-no será un entrenamiento normal-aseguro Kakashi.

-será más bien un evaluación-dijo Hinata, Kakashi se sorprendió.

-bueno… digamos que algo así-dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza-en realidad-cambio su tono de voz a uno de burla-jejejeje-.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Sasuke.

-es solo que… jejejeje… digamos que de los 27 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en genin y el resto volverá a la academia… divertido no ¿creen?-dijo con ironía- este entrenamiento es un examen muy difícil-.

-_con un índice de suspensos del 66%-_concluyo Hinata en su mente.

_-¿tú hiciste esa prueba Hinata?-_ le pregunto Yoko.

-_hai… pero fue diferente… Sakura-san me conto que fue la prueba de los cascabeles_-dijo Hinata-_consiste en trabajo en equipo_-vio seria a Naruto y luego a Sasuke-_también me conto que ellos hacían un perfecto trabajo en equipo ¿será cierto?-_se pregunto a sí misma.

-_esos dos siempre están peleando… lo dudo mucho_-le dijo Yoko dudosa.

-¡pero si hemos trabajado muy duro!… ¿qué fue eso del examen de graduación?-se quejo Naruto.

-Solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin-explico Kakashi-de cualquier forma mañana les evaluare en el entrenamiento de supervivencia… traigan sus armas ninja… y si no quieren que me ponga serio… no tomen su desayuno… o los are vomitar-esto dejo sorprendidos a Naruto y Sasuke.

-no puedo fallar… Hinata-chan se esforzó mucho en ayudarme… no puedo defraudarla de esta forma…le haré besar el suelo a Kakashi sensei para que me reconozca ¡ttebayo! –pensó el rubio animado.

_-bueno veremos que tan cierto era lo que me dijo Sakura-san en aquel entonces_-pensó con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

* * *

_-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-_pensó con un tic en el ojo al ver a Sasuke enterrado en suelo con la cabeza de fuera.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Sasuke con el seño fruncido medio sonrojado y desviando los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui. Esta muy corto lo siento mucho, no hay escusa ni pretexto U.U**

**Prometo subir pronto la continuación y lo que dijo Yoko es solo una teoría. Acepto sus reviews desde criticas y sugerencias , me gustaron mucho (aun que no se como tomarme el comentario de 7 siniestro U.U)**

**Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**+de 5 reviews=continuación rápida.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**disculpen la tardanza, pero tenia muchas que hacer y me costo trabajo escribir este capitulo pero espero y les guste, bueno como compensación les traigo una pista de quien es el extraño en mascarado y un Omake como compensación de la tardanza lo, subire hoy pero más tarde, FESTEJEMOS QUE GANO MI MÉXICO ahora vamos contra Holanda WIIIIII**

**SIN MÁS LOS DEJO CON LA CONTY**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Prov. Hinata.

Cuando Sakura-san me dijo que Naruto y Sasuke hacían buen trabajo en equipo, me imagine algo mejor que esto, al iniciar la prueba cada uno se fue por su lado, cuando me di cuenta Naruto se había lanzado a Kakashi, y como era de esperarse, este se defendió como todo un jounin y lo mando volar con sus dedos en su… Después de aquella escena, debo admitirlo, tan graciosa, trate de acercarme a Sasuke, con mi byakugan no fue difícil encontrarlo, pero, justo cuando me acerque a él, salto de la rama y ataco a Kakashi-sensei quien le daba un sermón a Naruto y pierdo mi oportunidad, hasta ahora que lo encuentro enterrado en el suelo hasta el cuello.

Fin prov. Hinata.

-¡Hinata date prisa!-se quejaba Sasuke.

-¡Ya voy!-le decía Hinata mientras lo desenterraba, una vez liberado Sasuke, Hinata lo tomo de la mano antes de que empezara a correr.

-Hinata suéltame-le pidió el azabache.

-¡No!-le contesto con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué entiendes por la palabra EQUIPO?-le pregunto enojada.

-no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo el azabache tratando de liberarse de su agarre-hace un rato pude tocar uno de esos cascabeles… esta vez lo conseguiré-dijo decidido.

-¡No pasaremos la prueba si no lo hacemos en equipo!—le grito Hinata llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que solo dos de nosotros pasaran como genin-dijo Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-no te preocupes estoy segura que si lo hacemos en equipo nos pasara a los tres-le aseguro Hinata-confía en mí-le pidió a un sosteniendo su brazo pero con más delicadeza.

-¿qué propones?-accedió finamente el azabache.

-necesitamos a Naruto-kun-dijo alzando su dedo.

-hmp-contesto Sasuke.

-vaya estos chicos de hoy en día-dijo Kakashi pesadamente sentado encima de Naruto.

-¡OIGA USTED SUELTEME!- se quejaba el rubio revolcándose como un gusano en un fallido intento de zafarse.

-nop-dijo simplemente Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-le hablo de pronto Hinata.

-mmm eres tu-dijo sin perder la vista de su libro.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto viendo a la ojiperla.

-me toca pelear con usted-activando su byakugan.

-como quieras-se levanto de la espalda de Naruto, este intento levantarse pero tenía las manos y los pies amarrados.

-¿en qué momento hizo eso?-se pregunto el rubio tratando de zafarse.

-espero que hagas algo mejor que tus compañeros-le contesto Kakashi aun leyendo su libro.

-eso espero-contesto Hinata, segundos después se lanzo sobre Kakashi fingió dar un golpe en su lado derecho y Kakashi confiado puso su defensa con su mano como lo había hecho con Sasuke, pero Hinata desvió su puño y le ego en la cara haciendo que este retrocediera-**¡Juushiwaza!-**escucho gritar a Hinata y empezó a sentir patadas suaves en su torso que taparon algunos de sus puntos de chakra del abdomen.

-wooo Hinata-chan es sorprendente-dijo Naruto viendo como Hinata peleaba contra Kakashi.

-Naruto-le hablo de pronto Sasuke.

-teme- siseo Naruto, el azabache saco un kunai y corto la soga que amarraban las manos y pies de Naruto una vez libre aventó una bomba de humo, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de ella dejo de atacar a Kakashi y se interno en ella junto con sus compañeros, cuando el humo se esfumo ninguno de los tres se encontraba ahí.

-distracción-susurro Kakashi y una ligera sonrisa se dejo ver debajo de su máscara.

-cof, cof ¿ahora qué Hinata?-le pregunto Sasuke a la ojiperla.

-tenemos que atacarlo los tres juntos cof, cof… con un plan-le contesto la ojiperla.

-no entiendo ¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Naruto-kun necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei-le explico Hinata, Naruto asintió con la cabeza-muy bien escuchen este es el plan-comenzó a explicarles, una vez termino de hablar Sasuke y Naruto se dispersaron.

-creí que sería más difícil-susurro Hinata.

* * *

En otra parte muy lejos de Konoha.

Un par de enmascarados hablaban entre las profundidades de un bosque espeso lleno de arboles y neblina.

Uno vestía de negro no dejaba ver ni una sola pisca de su piel, llevaba una máscara blanca que tenía en un ojo el sello del Kyubi y en el otro unas marcas en forma de remolino anaranjadas, y el otro vestía igual totalmente de negro con una máscara de gato blanca, usaba una ramera negra y unos calentadores en los brazos pero no lo cubrían por completo y dejaba ver sus músculos bien formados, sus pantalones ajustados un poco rasgados con sus típicas sandalias shinobis.

-¿primero?-pregunto el de la máscara con sello.

-hai-contesto el otro-tú debes ser tercero ¿cierto?-dijo sentándose en el piso recargando su espalda en un árbol.

-hai… pensé que sería difícil toparme contigo-contesto el otro de igual forma sentándose frente a un árbol.

-igual yo… pero me he visto en la obligación de buscarte-.

-¿para qué?-pregunto confundido.

-¿te molestas si nos quitamos las marcaras?-.

-supongo que no-contesto el otro.

-yoshh-al quitarse la máscara dejo ver un rostro bronceado, unos ojos azules y su cabello azabache revuelto-mejor-suspiro aliviado-estas cosas no me dejan respirar bien-dijo dejando la máscara en el suelo.

-si resultan un poco incomodas-contesto el otro quitándose la máscara, al retirarla por completo dejo ver un rostro bronceado de ojos azules, ya que traía cubierta su cabellera.

-te me haces familiar-dijo el de cabellera negra con una mano en su mentón.-soy Menma Namizake-se presento.

-¿M-Menma N-Namizake?-susurro sorprendido el otro-¿eres hijo de Minato Namizake?-.

-sí, pero de otra dimensión-contesto Menma.

-s-sokka-dijo un poco decepcionado el otro.

-¿y tu cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Menma.

-eso no importa mucho-contesto el otro.

-¡SU NOMBRE ES… UZUMAKI!-grito una niña de cabello castaño peinado con dos trenzas y ojos cafés.

* * *

-¡Yatta!-grito el rubio emocionado-Hina-chan… somos genin oficialmente-decía emocionado dando brinquitos.

-s-si Naruto-kun-le contestaba Hinata un poco agitada y con su mano en el pecho.

-_Hinata ¿todo está bien?-_le pregunto Yoko.

_-si… pero de pronto me sentí muy fatigada_-contesto Hinata agarrándose el pecho, una punzada en su cuello se hizo presente haciendo que se llevara una mano al cuello con un gesto de dolor.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-si… creo que me canse un poco-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Sawako-san!-se quejo el ojiazul.

-Sokka-dijo de repente un peli azul-marino parado detrás del árbol donde estaba Menma-creo que me lo esperaba de ti Sawako-neesan-.

-¡les dije que yo tendría a un sajayin!-contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sawako que estaba recargada en la espalda del ojiazul.

-tú nunca cambias-le contesto el peli azul con una gotita en la cabeza.

-nee… pero si lo dice el rebelde que escogió uno de diferente dimensión-se quejo Sawako sacándole la lengua.

-¡Oi!… ¡Yo no soy rebelde!-le grito Nozomi con una venita en la cabeza.

-¡Sawako-san te dije que debía ser un secreto!-se quejo el oji-azul quitándose lo que le tapaba la cabellera dejando ver una rubia cabellera.

-¿y por qué tiene que ser secreto?-pregunto Menma.

-este cabeza de chorlito no quiere que segunda se dé cuenta de quien es-contesto Sawako asiéndole sellirito en la cabeza.

-¿te refieres a Hina-chan?-pregunto Menma.

-¿la conoces?-pregunto el rubio.

-me tope una vez con ella-contesto Menma.

-Sawako-neesan… ¿Yoko-neesan sabe a quien tomaste como portador?-le pregunto Nozomi.

-si… pero le pedí que no le digiera nada a segunda-dijo con un puchero Sawako.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nozomi.

-pregúntale a el idiota de aquí-señalando a Naruto.

-no tengo nada que decir—dijo levantándose del suelo.

-como quieras-contesto Sawako con un puchero -Menma-san para que nos necesitas-pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Menma trajo saliva y Nozomi retrocedió dos pasos atrás, a decir verdad a pesar de que Sawako era tan solo una niña, daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

-ha… etto… -trataba de decir Menma_-eso me recordó un poco a Hina-chan_-pensó Menma con una gotita en la cabeza-ejem… como decía… tenemos un problema muy grave-dijo de pronto serio Menma.

-¿problema?-pregunto el oji-azul.

-si… al parecer una de las bestias de **tsuki ****no****kage kuroi **trama algo-dijo con una mano en el mentón.

-¿algo como qué?-pregunto el rubio.

-creo que… quiere unir este mundo con el suyo-contesto Menma.

-¡eso es simplemente imposible!-dijo Sawako.

-difícil pero no imposible-repuso Nozomi.

-además al parecer Orochimaru está vivo y sabe más de lo necesario… creo que lo están usando… solo espero que no lleguen a akatsuki -contesto serio Menma.

-eso ya lo sé… hace días me tope con él y con Hinata-dijo el oji-azul un tanto irritado-no sé como logro salir Orochimaru… lo he estado buscando pero parase que selo trago la tierra-dijo con una mano en su mentón.

-lo está haciendo apropósito-dijo Menma-tiene secuestrado a un chunin de la aldea de la hoja… aun que dudo que aun este vivo… creo que va tras Hina-chan-esto llamo la atención del rubio.

-ahora que lo mencionas… el puso la marca de maldición en ella-Menma lo vio sorprendido.

-si tiene su marca de maldición… eso quiere decir que… -.

-¡imposible!-dijo Nozomi preocupado.

* * *

-_Hinata no me agrada esto_-le dijo Yoko preocupada por el aspecto de la ojiperla que se veía algo pálida.

-descuida estoy bien-le contesto un poco agitada.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?-le pregunto nuevamente Sasuke.

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo… estoy…-de pronto a Hinata le empezó a faltar la respiración, la vista se le empezó a nublar y fue perdiendo el equilibrio asiendo que callera al suelo de rodillas, Sasuke se apresuro a tomarla del brazo para que no callera por completo al suelo.

-¡Hinata!-grito preocupado, llamando la atención de Naruto y Kakashi que venían al frente de ellos.

* * *

-para que Hinata pudiera tomar el lugar de la Hinata que se encuentra en este presente, tubo que esconder a la verdadera Hinata dentro de su interior-contesto Nozomi-probablemente Orochimaru sabe de eso… y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser… quiere el cuerpo de la Hinata de este presente… ¡por eso le puso el sello de maldición!-exclamo preocupado.

-¡¿Nangato?!-exclamo Naruto preocupado-¡pero yo mismo me en cargue de quitarle esa cosa!-.

-no le puedes quitar el sello de maldición… solo lo puedes reducir… pero aun deja secuela-contesto Menma.

Sawako tomo de la mano a Nozomi y lo alejo un poco de Menma y Naruto.

-Nozomi-oniisan-le hablo Sawako jugueteando con una de sus trenzas, Nozomi giro a verla-¿crees que… alguien aparte de nosotros haya sobrevivido… al _incidente_?-pregunto melancólica recordando aquel día donde se les obligo matarse los unos a los otros para sobrevivir y tener una oportunidad de ser liberados.

-lo dudo mucho Sawako-le contesto Nozomi con el mismo tono de voz deprimente y melancólico poniendo una mano en su cabeza-probablemente Orochimaru solo quiere un cuerpo nuevo… tal vez quiere los poderes de Yoko-agacho su rostro hasta su altura-nosotros protegeremos a Yoko como Kayako nos protegió a nosotros ¿recuerdas? –le pregunto acariciando su cabeza con ternura, Sawako asintió con un pequeño puchero a punto de llorar.

-tenemos que ir con Hinata-dijo el rubio.

-no podemos… será peligroso… tenemos que esperar para infiltraros en Konoha-respondió Menma.

* * *

-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Naruto preocupado rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata semi-consiente.

-Hinata-san ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Kakashi.

-si… creo que… tengo que comer algo-mintió, el cuello le empezaba a arder pero se aguanto.

-si quieres podemos ir a come algo-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zurrona.

-creo que sería mejor llevarla con un medico-dijo Sasuke.

-no estoy bien no se preocupen-dijo de inmediato Hinata forzando una sonrisa y oprimiendo el dolor.

-_Hinata creo que sería mejor hacerles caso_-aconsejo Yoko.

-estoy bien-dijo en voz fuerte y trato de levantarse pero las piernas le flaquearon y se cayó de sentón.

-creo que deberíamos ir al médico-dijo Sasuke.

-no es necesario de verdad-una vez más tratar de levantarse pero volvió tambalearse, Naruto la rodeo del cuello y levanto sus piernas, Hinata se sonrojo.

-necesitas comer algo-le dijo empezando a caminar.

-¡Naruto a donde la llevas!-le dijo Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-la voy a llevar a mi casa… comeremos algo y si se sigue sintiendo mal… la llevo al hospital-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la aldea.

-G-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojada acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.

_-le saca provecho al asunto_-dijo Yoko con sarcasmo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Naruto con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta aun con Hinata en sus brazos, entro y la cerró con el pie, empezó a reír y Hinata lo vio extrañada.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-le pregunto con un puchero.

-nada es solo que… me preguntaba si… así será el día de nuestra boda-Hinata se sonrojo hasta que quedo como un tomate.

-N-Nuestra b-boda-dijo en un susurro Hinata.

-claro-contesto Naruto-tu y yo seremos marido y mujer algún día-sonrojado.

Hinata se sonrojo más y tímidamente lo abrazo del cuello, él camino hasta el sofá de su departamento y la recostó en el.

-solo tengo ramen instantáneo-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-por mi está bien –contesto con una sonrisa. Naruto se acerco a la cocina y puso a calentar agua para el ramen, Hinata se sentó en el sillón y después le pidió permiso a Naruto para usar su baño, Una vez ahí se lavo la cara y se vio en el espejo.

-de verdad me veo muy mal-susurro viendo su rostro como si hubiera hecho ejercicio 2 días seguidos sin descanso.

-H-HINATA… MIRA TU CUELLO-le grito Yoko, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato.

-I-Imposible-susurro preocupada al ver la marca de maldición en su cuello donde le había estado dando comezón y había sentido ese dolor tan punzante.

* * *

**Un anuncio me voy de vacaciones dos o tres semanas ero no se angustien subiré la conty en cuanto regrese, pues todas mis ideas las escribo en mi linda libreta también conocida como diario n.n**

**Espero con ansias sus lindos y bellos reviews déjenme sus opiniones por favor T.T**

**Y por cierto le agradesco a Midorifanic por su hermoso review +.+ me alegro que te guste mi fic, tambien me gusto el resumen que hiciste de la historia xD y también a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews**

**Después subo el Omake Sayonara :D **


	13. OMAKE 1

**LES DEJO ESTE OMAKE POR AQUI PARA COMPENSAR EL RETARDO DE LA CONTINUACIÓN Y FESTEJAR LOS 100 REVIEWS WIIIIII ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Omake!

Yoko está sentada leyendo un libro de ciencia ficción cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Sawako.

-onee-san tenemos que decirles algo a los fans-dice Sawako.

-cierto… Sawako tiene cola-contesta Yoko señalando una larga cola en el trasero de su hermana.

-¡ESO NO ES!-contesto Sawako con una venita en la cabeza, después hizo un puchero-además eso no se iba a revelar hasta el capitulo 15-dijo apenada.

-tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta-le dijo Yoko palmeándole la espalda.

-¡Bueno no importa!-contesto Sawako dando un brinquito con una sonrisa de Oreja a oreja-debemos de decirle más acerca e nosotros y nuestros portadores-señalando a la nada.

-cierto-dijo Yoko chasqueando los dedos-vayamos por orden-.

-haaaaii-dijo Sawako.

-primero tenemos a Menma y Nozomi-empezó Yoko-Nozomi tiene poderes oculares conocidos como dojutsu, también es un experto en todo tipo de artes marciales, es capaz de usar los cuatro elementos y romper cualquier barrera de sangre-.

-su portador Menma-san Namikaze viene de otra dimensión a diferencia de los otro dos portadores, es el más viejo de todos a sus 28 años de edad, el viejo Menma tiene una esposa y un hijo, Hinata y Kiyoshi, para su desgracia su esposa murió 4 años después de que tuvieron a Kiyoshi y su hijo quedo en coma 3 años después, justo cuando Menma perdía sus esperanzas llego Nozomi con una nueva oportunidad de vida- explico Sawako.

-después tienen a una servidora de nombre Yoko y Hinata mi portadora , soy capaz de transformarme en armas y ciertos objetos, entre más fuerte sea mi portador mi afinación será mejor-.

-Hinata-san Hyuga peleo en la 4ta guerra Shinobi, sabiendo que su amado idiota no correspondería sus sentimientos, acepto el trato con Yoko con tal de salvar a su amado, ya que este estaba muriendo en pleno campo de batalla junto con su mejor amigo y al parecer su amada: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, Hinata-san trata de cambiar ese destino, inclusive está dispuesta a abandonar su amor con tal de que Naruto-baka sea feliz-.

-como es que puede llega a ser tan necia-dijo Yoko con una mano en su mentón, sacudió la cabeza-y por ultimo tenemos a Sawako y a su portador Uzu…-.

-SE ACABO EL TIEMPO-la interrumpió Sawako.

-¡¿Nani?!-.

-nos vemos en el próximo Omake… sayonara-.

* * *

**y aqui esta el omake espero y les guste, yo me voy a continuar mi otro fic , nos vemos dentro d semanas, aun así déjenme sus lindos reviews ONEGAI T.T**


	14. semi-omake 1

**Hola!**

**se que dije que no publicaría hasta dentro de una semana más, pero me dio tiempo de terminar este capitulo, bueno más bien un semi-omake, espero y lo disfruten y a qui se van a aclarar algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que paso despuués de que Hinata se fue.**

**ya muchos saben quien es el tercero y no quiero hacerle mucho de emoción o sera muy aburrido.**

**pd: en el cap anterior Menma y tercero hablaban en el bosque junto con Nozomi y Sawako.**

**pd2: Yoko esta en el cuerpo de Hinata en una parte que ustedes identificaran**

**pd3: se aclara lo que Hinata y Kurama vieron, si no le entienden yo se los explico en el otro cap, solo haganmelo saber.**

**pd4: lo que Naruto vio fue solo una ****visión**

**pd5: ya fueron muchas pd xD**

**DISFRÚTENLO**** :D**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, el lugar a pesar de ser turístico estaba completamente vacío, solo un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba ahí, sin importarle la lluvia que empapaba todas sus ropas, se encontraba frente al monumento "una gran Kunoichi", debajo de una pesada roca que tenia la figura de una hermosa mujer en pose de pelea se encontraba una leyenda.

_"En honor a la heroína de la 4t guerra Shinobi" _Y entre paréntesis decía _"nombre y origen desconocido"._

Habían pasado 5 años desde que la guerra termino y ella desapareció, no hubo ni olor ni rastro de ella, al paso del tiempo ni siquiera hubo recuerdos, las fotos en las que aparecía fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, sus pertenencias y recuerdos se fueron quedando en el olvido, y nadie más que él, la recordaba.

Una carga muy pesada se cayó en sus hombros: arrepentimiento.

Frunció el seño y empuño sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que ni su padre ni su hermana se acordaran de ella? Ni Shino ni Kiba y mucho menos Kurenai tenían algún recuerdo, de que fue su compañera, su hija, su hermana y su discípula.

-¿cómo pudieron olvidarte?-susurro enojado-¿Cómo olvidarte después de aquello?-dijo en voz más alta.

Flash back

Cuando la nube se desvaneció apareció Hinata, pero ya no tenía el semblante de antes, más bien pareciera que ya no era la misma y un mechón de color blanco estaba en su cabellera obscura.

-¿H-Hinata… e-estas bien?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

Para su sorpresa… Hinata apenas y volteo a verlo, después de eso ella camino a esa enorme criatura.

-HINATAAAA- le gritaron todos para que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué no se callan de una puñetera vez?- les dijo a todos dejándolos a tonitos, su voz era algo tosca de dulce y tierna había pasado a una llena de odio y por un momento Naruto pensó que esa voz era la combinación de ella y del Kyubi, ella acomodo su mano como si estuviera sosteniendo un arma y se lanzo al ataque.

-no tengo todo el día para estar peleando con tigo- dijo firme, y de su mano apareció una Katana de color negro que con solo verla, podías darte cuenta de que su filo era de temer- acabare con tigo… ¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO VOLVER A MOLESTAR!-grito mientras se lanzaba a hacia el diez colas con su Katana en manos, lista para partirlo en dos.

Como era de esperarse el diez colas se protegió con un escudo de madera pero impenetrable… la acción fue tan rápida que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Hinata" estaba arrodillada frente al diez colas pero sin ningún rasguño, el escudo de la bestia se partió y se dejo caer a los lados de esta, la bestia trato de levantar una de sus colas pero… este se partió en dos cayendo de la misma forma que segundos antes, su escudo la había hecho y de los lados una gran lluvia de sangre mancho toda la escena y baño a la joven frente a ella con ese liquido carmesí. Pero la bestia se levanto, fue juntando ambas partes de su cuerpo, ella se giro hacia el diez colas, la Katana desapareció y en menos de un 2x3 una hacha gigantesca apareció en su lugar.

-sabia que eras fuerte… pero eres más persistente- se lanzo de nuevo a su ataque dejando que el hacha se arrastrara por el suelo, la levanto y le corto una de las colas al demonio, después fue por la otra y después la otra y así se siguió hasta que llego a su cabeza, apuntándole con el hacha amenazándola en hacerla cachitos - tú no eres más que un mugre insecto para mí- el hacha despareció y de nuevo apareció la Katana- no te comparas con mi fuerza… mucho menos con mis grandiosos poderes y habilidades-y empuño la Katana en el centro del ojo de la bestia, después la partió en mil cachitos hasta asegurarse de que este ya no tuviera otra oportunidad de vida.

Desde lo lejos todos miraban asombrados la gran a saña de aquella muchacha. Como si nada hubiese pasado se dirigió a Naruto, que la miraba con una cara llena de asombro e incredulidad mientras aun sujetaba a Sakura en sus brazos.

Ella lo apunto con su espada, con una mirada tan penetrable que el rubio se sintió desprotegido.

-H-Hinata… ¿c-como…?- pero antes de terminar su pregunta la ojiperla lo interrumpió.

-más te vale que él sacrificio de esta muchacha no sea en vano- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿s-sacri…ficio?- pregunto aturdido.

-¿no me digas que aun crees que yo soy Hinata?- pregunto incrédula- fue tan fácil penetrar su mente… con solo decir que te salvaría… fue más que suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa casi sádica- pero ella me lo dejo taaan fácil… ¿escuchaste sus gritos?- su mirada se volvió tan tétrica (imagínensela como la risa de Beatrice de Umineko no naku)- jijijijiji solo de recordar como llamaba tu nombre… NARUTO-KUN AYUDAME!… JAJAJAJAJA- haciendo más aguda su voz, hizo una pausa, observo la cara de rabia y de furia proveniente del rubio, más atrás la misma mirada pero de todos los amigos de Hinata, su semblante se puso serio- desde el momento que le cayó la roca encima… en cuanto escuche el gran e inspirador del sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose… mmmmmm…- hizo un gesto de placer- en ese mismo momento yo me apodere de su mente… ella luchaba y luchaba… pero fue inútil… ¿sabes algo?… ella se rindió… dejo de luchar… ¿sabes porque?… ella se desilusiono de ti… la dejaste morir… no la ayudaste como ella quería que lo hicieras… solo te enfocaste en salvar a tu amada… dime Uzumaki ¿donde quedo el héroe al que ella admiraba?… en cuanto supo que tu no vendrías a salvarla… ella se dejo morir… de inmediato todos sus recuerdos fueron solo para mi… sabes algo… ella realmente te amaba… creo que sabia cual era su destino… pero… ¿tú nunca le dijiste que no la amabas verdad?… ni siquiera le diste las gracias… por ser la única persona que ta ha amado… a pesar de que todos te veían como una bestia… lástima que todo ese amor se quedara en el olvido ya que yo solo… la _mate_- el rubio se lanzo hacia ella dejando a Sakura de un lado, pero la morena se quito rápidamente y le propino una patada en el estomago haciendo que el rubio se retorciera de dolor, pero no se rindió de nuevo se le lanzo encima pero esta vez la ojiperla lo tomo del brazo y lo giro haciendo que él se quedara atrás de ella, lo agarro de sus brazos y enredo los suyos en los de él terminando las manos de ella en la nuca del rubio y el rubio con los brazos colgando de lado.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A HINATA?- le grito el rubio.

-jajajajajaja NO ME DIJAS QUE TE INTERESA LO QUE A ELLA LE PASE JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR NO ME AGAS REIR- se burlo- si esta chiquilla de verdad te interesara por lo menos le hubieras agradecido su esfuerzo por salvarte IDIOTA- le grito hecha una furia-" ¡no te quieras hacer la heroína de nuevo!"- de nuevo hizo la voz aguda simulando ser el rubio-gracias a ella tu estas a qui… de no haber sido por ella… ese mismo día hubieras muerto… ¿recuerdas?… como le valió todo y trato de salvarte… ¿recuerdas como fue herida?… como casi muere… TODO POR PROTEGERTE-le grito al oído asiendo que al rubio le zumbaran los tímpanos.

-¡YO NO SELO PEDI!-se defendió el rubio-¡PERO ELLA ME PREOCUPA… POR LO MENOS TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE… REGRESALA AHORA MSMO!

-cállate maldito imbécil… jajaja… ¿agradecerle? de verdad que cuentas buenos chistes…pero eso ya no importa… ella ya no está aquí no la volverás a ver… pero descuida… pronto te reunirás con ella y los tuyos- acerco sus labios a la nuca del rubio y empezó a introducir una especie de chakra blanco que provenía de su boca.

- ¿Qué diablos…- el rubio se fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

Al minuto siguiente, el rubio se encontró en una obscuridad total, al parecer se encontraba flotando.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto a la nada, su voz hizo eco entre la obscuridad-¿Kurama? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sakura-chan?-empezó a llamar a sus amigos-¿dónde esta todo el mundo?-se pregunto así mismo.

Una puerta apareció más al frente de él, una luz amarilla se dejaba ver alrededor de ella, como si un foco iluminara aquella habitación o lo que fuera que se encontrara ahí.

Como pudo floto hasta ella, al llegar a ella trato de abrir aquella puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, toco un par de veces pero nadie le contestaba.

-¿hay alguien ahí?… oí… ábranme-dijo tocando con más fuerza, una voz femenina se escucho llorando detrás de la puerta-esa voz se me hace familiar-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una luz blanca.

Al poco rato Hinata apareció sentada en el suelo de una habitación de cuatro paredes blancas.

-HINATA ERES TU-dijo apresurado el rubio acercándose a ella.

-N-Naruto-kun-susurro ella pero sin voltear-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?-pregunto dejando sorprendido al rubio.

-H-Hinata… ¿m-me escuchas?-le pregunto.

-CALLATE-grito de pronto ella, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos-CALLATE… ESO NO ES CIERTO… NARUTO-KUN NUNCA ME HARIA ALGO ASÍ-grito nuevamente sosteniendo su cabeza-NARUTO-KUN ME DIRIA LAS COSAS… ÉL ME DIRIA QUE NO ME AMA-Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, unas cadenas salieron de las paredes blancas atando a Hinata-NO ES CIERTO… NARUTO-KUN VENDRA A SALVARME… ¡TU MIENTES!… ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡NARUTO-KUN!- ¡NARUTO-KUN!-gritaba la ojiperla mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse del cadenas-AGHH-se quejo ella.

-HINATA-grito el rubio asustado, inmediatamente trato de cortar las cadenas, pero estas se hacían más gruesas y apretaban más a Hinata-HINATA RESISTE-volvió a gritar el rubio.

-N-Naruto-kun-susurro ella-N-naruto-kun… no vendrá a salvarme… y-yo… y-yo-Hinata cerró los ojos.

-HINATA ESCUCHAME… YO ESTOY… -

KRACK.

El rubio abrió los ojos como plato, la sangre mancho su rostro, las cadenas se aflojaron y un cuerpo inerte se dejo caer al suelo.

-H-Hinata-susurro el rubio asustado, la cargo entre sus brazos y retiro el cabello que tenía en el rostro-H-Hinata… por favor… h-háblame-le pidió, movió su rostro descubriendo sus ojos, al verlos abrió los suyos como plato y un liquido cristalino se dejo ver-NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito desesperado-HIIIINAAAATAAAAA… NOOOOOOOOOO-la abrazo pegando su cuerpo frio a su pecho-HHIIIIINAAAAATAAAA… -lloro y grito abrazándola con más fuerza, el cuerpo de ella se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco-NOOOO-empezó a gritar el rubio aferrándose a ella.

Entonces recordó lo que él le hizo, la lastimo, le rompió el corazón no solo al no corresponder sus sentimientos, si no al ser tan cobarde como para dejarla morir, él no solo vio su dolor, escucho el crujir de por lo menos tres costillas, pero aun así, él se siguió de largo, no la ayudo, aun que ella siempre estuvo para él, él no estaba para ella, la abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo que casi se hacia invisible dejando solo las ropas shinobis que ella llevaba. Se sentía como un cobarde, él también vio en ese momento sus ojos, sus ojos perlados que reflejaban dolo, tristeza, inclusive rencor, rencor hacía el cobarde que idolatraba… ella sintió rencor por su héroe.

-perdóname… por favor… perdóname-le pidió entre lagrimas acariciando su rostro que apenas era visible y que apenas y podía sentirlo, finalmente ella desapareció.

Dejo caer su cuerpo totalmente en el suelo, donde aún quedaban rastros de sangre que salpico su cuerpo, las cadenas empezaron hacer jaladas de nuevo hacia las paredes, pero el tomo una con fuerza.

-devuélvemela-susurro ocultando sus ojos con su cabello-devuélvanmela-dijo con uno tono de voz más fuertes-¡devuélvanmela!-grito jalando con todas sus fuerzas las cadenas, estas empezaron a ser jaladas con más fuerza, pero él no se rindió, las galo hasta que las paredes empezaron a agrietarse, finalmente estas se rompieron y empezaron caer haciéndose polvo.

La obscuridad lleno de nuevo la vista del rubio, en la lejanía Naruto pudo vislumbrar una figura muy familiar, desesperado empezó a correr hacía ella, pero esta se alejaba más de él y él parecía no poder alcanzarla.

-HINATA-grito el rubio estirando su brazo para poder alcanzarla-HINATA—volvió a gritar, pero empezó a caer, la figura de Hinata se alejo de él y él cayó a un vacio que parecía no tener fin.

Empezó a perder la conciencia, cerró los ojos.

_-te amo… Naruto-kun-_escucho la voz de Hinata quedando así definitivamente inconsciente.

End flash back.

Volvió a fruncir su seño.

-tsk… ¡¿Por qué me haces todo esto tan complicado?!-le grito al monumento como si estuviera hablando con alguien-yo no te pedí tu ayuda… ni siquiera que me amaras-dijo desviando la mirada-no sé porque lo hiciste… pero… ahora que se que no estas muerta te voy a buscar… te buscare y aclararemos todo… tú te irás por tu camino… y yo por el mío-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-kosu… ¿Por qué tenias que aceptar el trato?-se quejo.

-Baaakaaa… Tú también aceptaste el trato-le dijo Sawako desde su interior.

-cállate-le contesto el rubio-vámonos… entre más pronto terminemos esto mejor-dijo emprendiendo la marcha.

Sawako frunció el seño.

-como quieras-le contesto de mala gana y mientras el rubio caminaba un hoyo negro apareció frente a él, paso por él y después se desvaneció.

-Nee… ¿y le vas a decir quien eres cuando la encuentres?-le pregunto Sawako.

-por supuesto que si… esa idiota me va a oír-exclamo enojado.

-oí… tampoco es para que te expreses así de ella-le regaño Sawako.

-¿tú que sabes de ella?… ¿acaso la conoces?-le pregunto fastidiado.

-no te desquites conmigo que soy muy sensible-le dijo Sawako.

Llegaron a la academia de Konoha, Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

-¿a qui es?-pregunto confundido.

-si… mira por allá-le señalo hacia la puerta de la academia.

Naruto volteo y se vio el mismo muy feliz acompañado de una ojiperla que le sonreía mientras él se rascaba el cabeza sonrojado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo a qui?-pregunto el rubio.

-fácil… la Hinata-chan que vez ahí… es la Hinata de tu época-le explico Sawako, Naruto abrió los ojos como plato-como te lo había explicado antes… la misión de Yoko-neesan es proteger a ambos Kyubi´s… por eso Hinata-chan esta con tu yo del pasado-.

-S-Sokka-susurro el rubio-supongo que hay que seguirlos ¿no?-le pregunto.

-captas rápido-le contesto ella, Naruto dio un salto y empezó a seguirlos de rama en rama.

Vio con atención a ambos , se sorprendía cada vez más al observar la escena, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, aquellas bromas, el Naruto de ese presente estaba enamorado de Hinata, no de Sakura… si no de Hinata… pero la Hinata de ahí no era la chica tímida y rara que él conocía, la Hinata que veían sus ojos, era una Hinata segura de sí misma, una Hinata ruda pero a la vez sensible, y él Naruto que estaba a su lado era un niño más maduro de lo que él fue en aquel tiempo, en ese momento se pregunto… si Hinata hubiese estado a su lado desde un principio… ¿él se enamoraría de ella?

Entraron a una calle, Naruto se escondió entre las casa, los vio detenerse en seco, el viento movía sus cabellos, él parecía decirle algo a ella pero no alcanzaba a escuchar bien, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, empuño su mano con fuerza y la sangre la hervía, el Naruto de aquel presente se atrevió a besarla, se atrevió a hacer lo que él no pudo, lo que él no quería admitir, se atrevío a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué cojones significa esto?-se pregunto enojado-Hinata… ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?-empuño su mano con fuerza queriendo interrumpir la escena pero una voces se escucharon y se retiro de ahí.

-¿Por qué?-se pregunto en su mente-¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?-se pregunto una y otra vez mientras corría por las calles confundido.

* * *

**Espero y les guste y SI EL TERCERO ES EL NARUTO DEL FUTURO,**

**más adelante lo identificaran como Haruto para no hacernos bolas con quien es quien.**

**El muy idiota ara sufrir muucho a la pobre de Hinata,, pero el Naruto del pasado la consolara asegurandole que la ama **

**QUE BONEEETO +.+**

**espero sus lindos reviews**

**Sayonara ;)**


End file.
